


【润智】la jaula del pájaro

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 这是点梗的总裁x明星，由于我自己本来想写这个设定，grapefruit07姑娘又点了这个梗，所以它会变得很长。另外这篇未来还会放dak姑娘点梗里的远距离sex。总之不管是甜还是肉，都得先过剧情，慢慢来，慢慢来……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是点梗的总裁x明星，由于我自己本来想写这个设定，grapefruit07姑娘又点了这个梗，所以它会变得很长。  
另外这篇未来还会放dak姑娘点梗里的远距离sex。总之不管是甜还是肉，都得先过剧情，慢慢来，慢慢来……

第一章

周一上午9点28分，各部门负责人坐在长桌下位，静待例行会议的开始。除了他们带的报告以外，桌上还摆着事务所上半年的业务总结报告书，上面的数字并不理想。

不知是否是社长的指示，没有人备茶，连装在纸杯里的清水都没有。看过具体数据后，所有人或多或少都能想见社长的态度，各自口干舌燥着，暗暗为自己们捏一把汗。

会议室里只有钟表指针走过的声音：喀、喀、喀，与走廊里皮鞋踩过大理石瓷砖的响声渐渐重合。

9点30分，松本准时推开了会议室的门。

待松本走到座位旁，众人行过礼，再落座时，纷纷窥探起社长的表情。

“先从各部门的常规报告开始吧。”松本面色如常，平静地宣布道。

“——以上是上个月人事调动的总结。”

“嗯，”松本点点头：“所有部门的报告都结束了吧？接下来是上半年的业务成绩，之前发的资料都看了吗？”

松本举起资料。下面的人缩了缩脖子，准备迎接接下来的黑云压境。然而松本只是长长地叹了口气：“今年游戏产业技术革新，虚拟角色的VR技术开发配合游戏机家庭化式量产，吸引了大批追求新鲜刺激的年轻人。其他娱乐产业多多少少都受到了打击。我们事务所的业绩已经算比较稳定的了。”

听了他的话，下面坐着的人都松了一口气。他们也知道这些侧面因素，但身居下位，随便提起，很容易就会被上面的人骂成找借口。

“也别太放松了。”松本放下手里的资料，严肃道：“为了挖掘艺人的个性和能力，我们已经投入了大量的金钱和精力，但培养出来的人里拥有让人眼前一亮或者绝对突出的特质的还是太少了。现在这个时代，所有人都在追求不存在于日常生活新鲜和乐趣，但没有人有耐心花几十个小时等着媒体只提供某个人的信息，好让他们认识到这人的特殊性。我们需要找的是能用几秒钟时间就能吸引住观众眼球的人。长相、声音、一句有趣的评论、有特殊的才能……总之，站在观众的视角思考。真实完整的人类拥有和虚拟角色不同的魅力，你们要做的就是发现、发掘并最大限度发扬它们。”

会议照常在10点15分结束。其他人很快收拾东西回去继续工作，只有制作部的部长坂府留了下来。

“社长，这是我之前跟您提过的音频文件。”

松本一点头，等坂府打开笔记本电脑，按下播放键。没有听满一分钟，男人的眉间便皱了起来。

难怪坂府会纠结。应征的人是作曲者兼吉他手，然而曲子简直一塌糊涂，配的音效和词也是乱七八糟。但歌手的音色又实在出彩，即使唱着“我的心就好像被埋进蝙蝠洞”这样诡异的歌词，搭配一会儿降E一会儿F一会儿敲着架子鼓搞新年联欢的调子，竟然也能唱出一种独特的悠长意境，让人不禁想听听如果这人唱其他普通歌曲时会是什么感觉。

间奏只有一大段冗长刺耳的电吉他。松本紧锁着眉，狠狠敲下暂停键：“作曲的不要，把唱歌的人找来签约。”

“但是应征的人不是他……”

“会唱歌的多多少少都会憧憬这圈子，条件开得好一点，十有八九会同意。如果这个应征者被我们拒绝，有可能还会找上其他艺能事务所，到时候别的事务所也想挖出这歌手怎么办？这人音质很特别，气息稳，高低音技巧都相当不错，可能接受过专业训练。现在市场上受欢迎的男歌手不多。让他来公司试试，可以的话就签一年约，总不是坏事。”

坂府忙不迭地应着是冲了出去。临走前，松本扫了一眼他忘在桌上的简介，记住了上面写着的歌手的名字：大野智。

两天后。

“什么意思？他没同意？”

坂府保持着鞠躬的姿势，深深垂着头，低声解释道：“他说他以前进过其他艺能事务所，后来渐渐对这个业界没了兴趣，就退出了，现在也不打算进艺能界发展。”

松本微眯起眼。没有兴趣就能退出，说明那时这个叫大野智的人还没什么影响力，可能没有出道。他划着鼠标，在键盘上打了几个字，往下拉着页面，迅速浏览了几个多年前的网页。

大野智，14岁加入某艺能事务所，曾经借住在京都的剧场，参演过几部舞台剧。并没有太过详细的介绍，创建网站的是当时其他演员的粉丝，对大野的事只是草草几笔带过。松本点开唯一一张以大野为中心拍摄的照片。上面是个圆脸的眉清目秀的少年，头发长而微卷，按照角色设定，穿着一身泡沫经济时期的宽袖白衬衫和背带裤。

松本见过很多人因为很多理由进入艺能界，有人想受人欢迎，有人想赚钱，有人想体验普通人绝对体验不到的生活，不管是哪一种人，只要在这个圈子里尝到一点甜头，之后就很难再从这个世界中脱身。

所以大野是因为什么理由选择进入这个世界，又是因为什么理由选择离开的呢？

他换了几个关键词，然而再也搜不到什么。松本盯着屏幕，沉吟了片刻，对坂府说道：“再跟他联系一次，就说我们打算起用那个作曲的，但是签合同时需要他过来一趟。等他来了，叫我过去和他见面。”

这一次的交涉很成功。周五下午3点，坂府派人打内线通知社长办公室说人到了。

松本正和JTV的局长打电话互相客套着闲聊，说到下周六去打高尔夫时，秘书转了电话进来。他与电视台局长定好时间，挂断电话，赶到会客室，看见几个保安正严阵以待地守在门外。

是怕里面的人跑了还是怕外面的人进去？

松本无奈地让他们让开通路，推开门，房间里坐着的两个人同时抬起头望过来。他走到来访者面前，微笑着伸出手：“你好，我是这间事务所的社长松本润。初次见面，请多指教。”

大野像是因他的自我介绍吃了一惊，眨了两下眼，才站起身，有点慌张地微微一作揖：“你好。我是大野智。请多指教。”

两人握过手，各自坐下。坂府找了个借口溜了出去。松本迅速地扫视了一遍大野周身。

坂府请大野来之前让他写了一份履历书。30岁的年纪，但长得很年轻，圆脸和清秀的五官与多年前并无二致，眼中少了些年少时期的淡漠，视线表情十分柔和。头发染成深棕色，穿着打扮非常简约，但很适合他。衣服上没有明显的褶皱和漏洞。指甲很干净，手很漂亮，有点驼背。

“那个……坂府桑叫我过来，说是关于原場的歌有些事想找我谈，请问到底是什么事呢？”

松本抬起头，一边在脑内继续构筑大野的特征，一边回答他：“关于那首歌——对了、我们打算从他手上买下那首歌的版权，由我们公司进行修改，再作为接下来艺人参演电视剧的主题曲推广。”

大野的眼睛亮起来，真心实意开心似的：“那很好啊，原場他会很高兴的。”

说话吐字不清。很会为朋友着想，性格似乎不错。松本在心里加了几句，继续道：“但是毕竟那首歌当初是由你演唱的，如果换成其他歌手，也许会失去那首歌原有的意境。所以我们这次请你来，是想请你负责这次主题曲的演唱。”

大野愣住，消化了几秒钟，不解道：“可是我不是职业歌手。那首歌就是他拜托我帮忙，我随便唱的，没什么意境。”

松本摇了摇头：“既然都是要帮忙，那不如就帮他到底吧。我们公司比较期待你们配合的成果，如果你不打算参加，我们会重新考虑是否要选用这首歌。”

大野困扰地纠起眉，不太确定地问道：“那是不是要签什么合同？还是我只要唱完就可以走了？”

“修曲录音制作是需要花一到两个月时间的，不是你唱完就能结束的事。如果你担心，我们这边会给你提供合约，保证你通过这首曲子获得的利益，只要你答应在推广期间配合我们行动就好。”

松本手里已经备好了合约，但他没有在这时候拿出来。为免让大野因为一切太过顺理成章而产生怀疑，他需要做出供对方选择的姿态。

大野仍在犹豫不决，松本见他踌躇，主动提问道：“这是个能接触艺能界的机会，也许你可以借此机会出道。你现在是自由打工吧？这样好的机会，为什么不利用一下呢？”

“……”男人迟疑地抿起嘴唇——松本脑中闪过这动作肯定会受年长女性欢迎的念头——缓慢地开口道：“我以前接触过艺能界。我妈妈寄了履历到事务所，当时我对学习没什么兴趣，又想跳舞，就没去上高中，练了一段时间，去了京都参演舞台剧。但是后来我觉得也跳够了，又不像周围的人一样对出道什么的有强烈的憧憬，就离开了那家事务所。我对这个圈子没什么兴趣，也很满意我现在的生活，所以我不觉得这是个机会。”

没有热情，反过来说也就没有嫌恶感。松本暗松了口气。如果大野是因为什么黑历史才不想参与进来，那事情要难办很多。

“但是原場是我的朋友，我想帮他。”

松本耳朵微微一动。大野已经抬起视线，径直朝他看过来。

也就是说……

“你同意了？”松本问。

大野抿着唇，小幅度地点了点头。

“很好，”松本能感觉到自己嘴角的上扬：“那么接下来一段时间就请多指教了。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“然后呢？你们签合同了吗？”

铃声随着自动门开启响起。等顾客走出门外，大野才回过头看向原場。

“没，我把合同的复印件带回来了，打算跟我家人商量一下。”

年轻的打工仔拖着长长的气，语气中满是艳羡：“真好啊——在这么好的机会面前还能这么谨慎的人，全日本大概也就你一个了。”

大野用酒精喷了一次手，一边重新戴上手套，一边回答他：“我不是谨慎，就是觉得没必要。我以前见过很多女孩子，明明对艺人完全不了解，却可以轻易说出自己爱他爱得能奉献一切之类的话。你不觉得这种追捧很奇怪吗？”

“只要是想进这个圈子的人，谁都想要粉丝的追捧好吧？”原場又长叹了一口气：“站在台前的人可以享受万众瞩目的快感，被人热烈地追求、被无数人发自内心地爱着。站在幕后的人可以为他们提供舞台，创造出一个又一个为人所爱的聚光点。那是多令人憧憬的事，你怎么一点感觉都没有。”

大野无辜地看着他：“我更喜欢面对面的交流啊……就像这样站在面包店里，每天跟常客聊聊天，不是也很有意思吗？”

原場不理他这份小家子气，继续掰着手指头数落他：“再说JEW可是日本数一数二的艺能事务所，培养人才类型超多，歌手演员艺人偶像什么都有。你以为我为什么选了他们那里送简历？他们的社长亲自来找你谈诶！你居然还能说出‘让我回家问问我妈再说’之类的话！”

“那个人很厉害吗？”大野问。

原場这才回忆起以前在网上看到的信息：“啊、说起来他们公司最高管理层好像是世袭制的…最近的社长应该挺年轻的吧？他长什么样啊？”

大野点点头：“嗯，是很年轻。感觉很像艺人。”

原場惊讶道：“诶？搞笑艺人？”

“不是、长得很帅的那种，男演员歌星之类的艺人，就是你说的那种适合站在荧幕前接受万众瞩目的人。”

“哈？”

“真的，”大野说着，用手比划起来：“身高大概这么高，脸也很小，五官结构有点像混血，眼睛特别漂亮。是那种很适合去演一见钟情类型爱情片的帅哥。”

有客人走进店里。原場嘀咕着那种人为什么要跑去当管理层啊之类的话，转身笑逐颜开地向人推荐起店里的新商品。

大野手里举着羊角面包的托盘，悠哉地补充柜台里的存货。最忙碌的早上高峰期已经过去，只要把存货卖完，今天的工作便告一段落。加油站的打工从晚上10点开始。面包店的工作结束后，他可以回家睡一觉。

……这算不安定吗？他无意识地捏了两下手里的夹子。金属响着杂乱的铿锵。

插画方面收入不太稳定，但足够维持他租房用做工作室的费用。每个月花销不大，只靠打工，除开生活费，也留有一点点积蓄。最重要的是，只要他想，随时可以换一份工作，没有什么约束。

原場的梦想是成为音乐制作人，和他一样，依靠兴趣赚的钱不多，主要通过打工赚取收入，因为觉得自己的音乐才华总有一天会被某家公司相中，所以至今都不打算找一份正式工作。

大野觉得他现在活得挺好的，然而原場总说这样的生活没有定数。这次他之所以同意卖出曲子的版权，也是因为想要那笔收入，好“专心投入到作曲上”一段时间。

——说到底，为什么要选择一个业余人士去演唱一部会在全国播放的电视剧的主题曲呢？

像原場这样，期待着能出现在大众面前，也有一定才华的人，在那家公司里应该不少吧。为什么要选上他呢？

“你和一般的业余人士完全不一样。”

大野将视线从乐谱上移开，愣头愣脑地看向对方：“什么？”

“普通人唱歌时，技巧不好的自然不用说；有技巧的很容易陷入误区，刻意展示自己的才艺，出现过于用力或者移入过度感情的情况。但是你唱歌时不会表现你的自我，而是专注在‘唱歌’这件事上。”

这位今天刚和大野见面的监制以一种仿佛把大野家底刨遍了一般的语气说道：“并不是说歌手不能表达感情，但大部分偶像和歌星仅仅是背后创作团队表现他们创作成果的媒介，站在台前的人应该传达的是他们想表达的感情，而不是自己是如何想的。所以你和一般的业余人士不一样，可以省去我们很多培训的步骤。”

“哦……”大野懵懂地摸摸脖颈，没接话。

“跟你的合约只到曲子宣传期的10月中旬为止。样曲你已经听过了是吧？后天上午9点开始录音，不要迟到。我们主要应对的是碟片发售后可能会找上你的媒体，到时候你就说你是公司挖来的新人。反正过一段时间，人们对你记忆淡了，谁也不会记得你是谁，只要应付过去就好。”

“好、呃——”大野飞快地瞄了一眼监制胸口的名牌：“二宫桑，我有个问题。这首曲子和我之前听过的原曲风格完全不一样，你们改动了这么多，就算要我来唱，肯定也不可能达到松本社长想要的那种、‘和之前一样的意境’。选我真的没关系吗？”

“……”

二宫沉默着向他甩来一个眼神。那目光很奇妙，像审视，又藏着几分淡薄的笑意。

“社长指定了要你。什么都不用想，放心干活就是了。”

不是、指定他唱才最奇怪吧？

大野心头悬着这问题，从录音室回来，一直想到深夜，还是没有得出一个让自己满意的结论。然而自从那天初次见面以后，大野再想找松本，都只能从他秘书那里得到社长哪天哪个时间段在忙些什么所以没有办法安排会面的答复。

按照原場所说的话，毕竟松本掌管在艺能界有很高地位的公司，年纪又相对较轻，忙些也正常吧……应该说，那天松本亲自来与大野见面是给足他面子了。

有车驶进加油站。大野脑袋里分了一点空间留给自己的疑虑，剩下的注意力则回到了现实世界。

这份工作他干的时间不长，加上本来就对车没多大兴趣，分不出车的牌子，顶多看车漆的光泽和车身的干净程度辨认下是否名贵。他走到黑色轿车附近，刚想询问需不需要清洁服务，驾驶席的车窗突然嗡地一声，缓慢地降了下去。

“社长，是大野桑。”

大野跟坐在驾驶席上的秘书大眼瞪着小眼，听见后面车窗也嗡了一声，忙转过头。

为了避免错碰之类的事故，加油站里开着非常明亮的灯。从车窗外可以看见松本身上的晚礼服。依旧是凸显美人尖的背头与精致得慑人的五官，只是今天松本脸上多了几分疲态。

大野鞠了一躬：“晚上好。”

松本的态度和初次见面时一样沉稳温和：“晚上好，有一段时间没见了。我听说你已经签完合同了。”

“对、今天我去参加录音了，途中器材好像出了点故障，说是明天录副歌。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯……工作人员人都挺好的。”

松本有些无奈地笑了笑：“我不是说那个……算了、你在这里工作？”

大野嗯了一声：“差不多干了两个多月吧。你们需要清洁服务吗？”

松本立刻拒绝道：“不用了。我刚和人吃饭谈到现在，想快点回家洗澡睡觉。”

大野眨了眨眼。这回答出乎意料的很平民很日常，很像每天熬下班时间的他自己。

帮车加过油，送走松本一行人，大野才想起他忘了问松本那个困扰了自己几天的问题。

录音平静地结束了。据二宫所说，接下来大野只需要在家背好可能会被问到的问题，然后等他们通知就行。

那部电视剧和主题曲的宣传片已经开始放映。偶尔家里人开电视时刚好转到那一台，就会停下按键听一会儿，后来没了新鲜感，也就没人刻意做什么。样品CD已经被送到了大野家。大野听了两遍，总觉得这样听自己的声音没什么现实感，就把碟放到了一边。

饰演电视剧主角的人是松本他们公司最近正当红的某偶像组合的成员，为了宣传，甚至在新宿地铁站里挂了两周的大幅海报。事务所上上下下都很重视这次电视剧，但重点只放在推广自家艺人上，没有人料到，电视剧开播的前一天的主题曲发售日，这张CD居然在几乎没有任何宣发的情况下，一举夺得了各大销量排行榜的第一名。

不同的购物网站界面，CD下方的评论里却是一致的好评：“从我看见宣传片时就注意到了这首曲子！”“从来没听过这个歌手的歌、这个叫大野智的是谁？？？”“这声音也太好听了吧？！”“JEW的歌不是以偶像类型的为主吗？为什么这个歌手画风不一样？”

“这不就是你想要的‘几秒钟内就能吸引到人’吗？”二宫放下手机，“而且也帮电视剧宣传了。一石二鸟。”

松本的视线仍旧停留在电脑屏幕上：“把他叫过来吧。那曲子风格比较欢快，如果要上音乐节目，可能需要他稍微配上点舞蹈动作。跟编舞师谈谈。他有舞蹈功底，应该不会太困难。”

二宫从沙发上坐起来，刚想起身去开门，松本突然抬头问道：“让他准备的回答呢？”

“已经把文件给他了。——说真的，给他开点条件骗他签个几年约不就得了吗？只要在媒体面前说了签约的事，到时候他想反悔也很难。”

“他对这个业界没兴趣，强迫没兴趣的人做事，对那些有热忱的人也很失礼。合同到10月中旬结束，之后看他自己怎么选。”

还是那副认真得有点过头的性子。二宫笑笑，推开了门。

舞步是临时排的，并不复杂。大野多年没有练习过跳舞。打工偶尔会有体力活，为此经常锻炼，一连练了几个小时，跳得大汗淋漓，但也没有累到动弹不得的程度。

练舞老师已经走了，留他一个人对着镜子确认自己的动作。大野擦了擦汗，停下来灌了两口水，刚想确认下时间，突然听见有人敲门。

松本和他的秘书正站在门边。年轻的社长皱眉看着墙上挂着的钟：“已经10点18了，你今天不用打工吗？”

大野比他还惊讶：“我今天休息……你们还没回去吗？”

为什么公司的社长能记住他什么时间段打工？

松本自然察觉不到大野的内心想法，回答道：“今天晚上开会，我另外还有公务，拖得晚了。”

他又将练舞室扫视了一圈：“9点之前下班回家。太晚了会影响明天的工作。”

大野只好收拾东西准备回家，等他拎了背包往外走时，才发现松本他们还在外面等着。

男人一手捏着帽子，一手抓着背包带，疑惑地问：“社长？”

松本一挑眉：“反正也是顺路。”

大野更疑惑了：“顺路？”

“你不去停车场吗？”

大野摇摇头：“我没有驾照，都是坐电车的。”

这次换松本无语了。男人拧着眉问：“没时间考？”

“不是，反正也用不上，就一直没去。”

“……算了、你坐我的车回去吧。家离公司远吗？”

“诶？不远、就在平井町、”大野见松本点了点头便迈开步子，连忙跟上去：“不会太麻烦你们吗？”

秘书笑着解围道：“我们要去江户川区，正好顺路。”

大野只好跟着他们坐电梯下到地下停车场。车还是上次去加油站时的那辆，只是上次是在车窗外站着问话，这次则是坐进车里，感受截然不同。大野难掩好奇地多看了两眼，然而车里没有开灯，除了屁股下面的坐垫触感不错以外，也没什么特别的感觉。

等待车子开出停车场的这段时间里，松本一直在闭目养神，直到驶上公路，才回头看了看大野。

大野不是喜欢挑起话题的人，尤其对方还是有名公司的社长，也不知道该说什么。练习几个小时的疲劳在平稳的驾驶中慢慢缠住他脚踝，攀爬上他的肢干。

“困了？”

车里突然响起另一人的声音。大野猛睁开眼。路灯起伏着的橙色光线里，松本正似笑非笑地看着他。

大野不好意思地笑了笑。

“离你上节目还有三天，回去好好休息一下，调整好状态。”

大野应了好，眼睛眨眨，忽然意识到这是个提问的好机会。

“那个……社长，我一直想问你，明明曲子改动那么多，为什么还要指定我来唱那首歌？”

松本收回视线，看向前方。从大野的角度，可以看见对方露出严肃表情时毅挺的眉线。

侧脸也很好看。大野心里默默想。

果然这种人才适合站在台前啊。

“你唱歌的特征和我们公司培训出来的绝大部分人都不一样。节奏感好，换气自然，音色很美。不论是业务还是专业人士，我都没有见过像你一样只靠音色就能打动人的歌手。”

松本摇摇头道：“说来惭愧，我也没有想到在没有宣传的情况下，这首歌能获得这么大的反响。最开始我只是希望引进一些不同的风格，向观众展示我们公司艺人路线的开阔性。有些应征的新人会根据艺能事务所风格不同而有所取舍。”

松本稍稍转过头来，看着大野的眼睛，继续说道：“用难听的话来说，我是在用一次还算便宜的投资，试图砸起更大的浪花，算是在利用你。”

大野一时间怔住。

“但是我并不是想榨干你的价值再将你丢到一边不管。你的出现，会为我们公司增加一些可能性。我个人也非常喜欢你的歌声。等这次合同结束，如果你想留在这里发展，我们会为你提供最好的条件。”

直到大野下车之前，松本没有再说一句话。

站在夜风中，望着越来越小的尾灯，大野眼前又浮现出松本临别时的微笑。

“如果你想好了，随时可以来找我。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

其实根本没什么需要想的。

大野一手举着调色盘，沾了些白色颜料，细致地画上光影中最明亮的一线。背景与建筑有了清晰的交界。

他从那个世界里已经收获到足够令他满足的成果，现在也并没有重新燃起什么新的欲求。

那种光鲜亮丽的世界，和他也不搭。

大野将颜料调成深沉的苔藓绿，继续细化画布上的密林。

就在他即将落下新的一笔时，一旁的手机突然嗡嗡震动起来。

“？”

大野拿起手机。上面显示的是未知号码。他疑惑地按下通话键。

“你好，请问是大野桑吗？”

这声音有点耳熟。大野迟疑着问：“诶？……五十嵐桑？”

大白天的，他和JEW事务所的合约也在两天前结束了。松本的秘书给他打电话干什么？

听筒对面的声音听上去有说不出的焦虑：“是我。大野桑，你这两天跟谁说了什么话？”

男人一头雾水：“什么意思？”

“你的住址工作之类的个人情报全都被挖出来了，现在已经有记者去你家门口蹲点了。社长他正在和公关部的人商量该怎么处理这件事。你暂时先不要出门——”

大野的脑袋还卡在“个人情报全被挖了出来”这句话上，电话另一边突然传来一阵喧杂的响动，五十嵐蹦了句“社长、”，紧接着，对面的声音变了。

“我是松本。”对方平静地宣告着：“你把电话开免提。自己搜一下10月18号的周刊東京電撃。”

大野按他说的做，点开杂志社的主页，轻轻一划，“JEW新晋歌手收益漏洞疑似遭遇打压黑幕”的文例便映入眼帘。

他手指僵硬着，按下跳转键的指尖凉得发疼。

文章内将大野的生平经历洋洋洒洒写了一大篇，从他进入哪家艺能事务所，几岁辍学，写到他后来在什么地区的某家面包店里打工，再到为JEW旗下艺人主演电视剧演唱主题曲，比大野的个人简历还详细。

文例主要用来吸人眼球。文章本身并没有具体指出大野到底受了什么打压，只是通过普通艺人或者新人得到同样成绩时的收益，与大野目前的生活状态做对比，形成一种强烈的反差，大约是想用这种方式诱导读者替大野觉得不公。

男人的气息变得急促起来。氧气似乎并没有为他的身体接收，不管如何大口呼吸，胸口的空白都岿然不动，紧紧压迫着他的思考与心跳。

松本的声音适时地响起：“看完了吗？杂志已经印刷发行了，没法挽回。我已经确认了很多遍，我们这边的保密工作没有疏漏。你仔细回忆一下，这几天和谁说过什么话，情报到底是从哪里泄露的？”

大野只觉得头晕目眩，勉强撑着桌子，随着松本的话，脑中浮现出对应的情景。

“……对不起。上次去参加那个音乐节目的时候，有工作人员过来和我搭话，后来聊得挺开心的，我就和他出去喝酒了。”

电话那边松本的叹息几乎沉得快把大野压进地里。

“你到底怎么想的？不是让你记住类似问题的应对方法了吗？”

“……我应该没有说、当时那个人说看我喝多了，要送我回家，住址的事可能就是那时候暴露的。”

“那中间这两天应该就是从那人手里收到情报的记者们查你信息的时间了。”松本又重重地叹了一口气：“先不要出门。我派人过去接你来公司，再这样下去，我们公司的形象也会受影响。”

大野知道不妙，未加反驳，只说了一句：“我现在不在家，在工作室。”

松本问：“工作室？”

“嗯，我画画、做黏土什么的地方。离家不远，我发邮件过去，告诉你们地址。”

松本那边不知因为什么沉默了一拍，回答道：“好。”

“非常抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”

大野郑重地说完，挂断了电话。

“这是那天向你搭话的人吗？”

大野刚刚坐下，松本立刻将一张彩色复印件放到他面前。

男人扫了一眼，惊讶道：“你们怎么查到的？”

追查结果被肯定，然而松本依旧面色沉郁。

“他是那档节目的工作人员中这两天内唯一一个辞职不干的。跑得很快，说是早就交了辞呈，大概临走前想靠你赚一笔外快。”

松本始终死拧着眉，手指飞快地翻着文件，但视线并没有聚焦在文字上，似乎在思考着什么。

大野不安地问：“情况真的很糟糕吗？”

“我们公司的形象问题是一方面，你和你家人会受的影响则是另一方面。如果你自己出去说明是你个人意愿不想在这里工作，就会有人利用这点来抹黑公司；如果你说自己对艺能界不感兴趣，就会有人认为你是在针对整个娱乐圈，到时候，你就要面对各种非议和责难。”

松本按了按眉间，叹息道：“你在那档音乐节目上的表现很好——应该说过于出众了，以前又受过这方面的培训。观众们知道了这些，只会认为中间这些年，你怀才不遇，受人排挤。社会风向永远都趋于保护弱者，你身上可以挖出来、编造出来的话题太多了。媒体不会轻易放过你。”

站在一旁的五十嵐也将手提电脑的屏幕转给大野。上面是周五那档音乐节目的相关话题榜。有人将大野与主持人的对话视频发了出来，目前转推和点赞都已经上了5万人数。同样写着大野名字的标签下面，实时的评论里，关于刚发行的杂志的话题数量正以肉眼可见的速度攀升着。

“JEW脑子里装的都是什么垃圾？这么好的逸才不供起来培养，还让人出去自己打工？”

“反正肯定又是记者瞎编的。小阪君的电视剧第二集今天晚上10点40分开始放送！”

“出去打工挣钱……这不是不受欢迎的搞笑艺人才干的事吗？有这种音色唱功的人为什么会被埋没到现在？？JEW上层脑子有毒吧？现在培养出来的偶像本来就一代比一代差了，还天天想着给自己家潜规则上来的艺人开后门？”

“哈？？？为什么我的宝贝坂亲的电视剧要被卷进你们事务所的破事里啊？？既然是自己公司的艺人，就给我负起责任管好你们那帮智障米虫啊！会影响到电视剧风评和我家的孩子们的好吧？！”

五十嵐按了两次刷新，大野越看脑仁越疼，抬手制止了他。

松本看向大野，沉声问：“你打算怎么办？”

“……已经没有挽回的余地了吗？”

“你想怎么挽回？把那个卖了你情报的人抓回来？还是去记者面前说你什么都不知道，也不想被打扰平静的生活，请他们回去？”

大野咬了咬下唇，闭上双眼，几个呼吸间，做出了最终的决定：“能让我在这里工作吗？只要我成了正式的艺人，流言的势头应该会变弱吧。”

松本表情一凝。

大野观察他表情，心一沉，但话已出口，只能继续说下去：“要是你们觉得我惹出来的麻烦太大，不想收我，那我也没什么怨言。把那个人找出来，然后把责任都推到我们两个人身上就好，说到底，这件事和你们事务所没有什么关系，从一开始就是我自己的疏忽引发的问题，你们只是被牵连了。”

松本心情复杂地看着他。

大野并没有意识到，如果他没有被这家公司选中，没有被松本注意，那他也不会出现在那些场合，被心怀不轨的人揣测算计，落到现在的局面。

或者他意识到了，但选择自己承担所有责任，做出他一开始并不期望的决定。现在舆论偏向对大野有利，他并不需要这么做。即使要出道，换个公司，话题度热度都在，加上适当包装，他可能会收获更大的利益。

男人仍在注视着他，等待他的答复。

“……这样真的好吗？我不会因为愧疚而给你更加优厚的条件，以这种方式重新进入艺能界，也绝不是一个好选择。这次和你以前不同，从一开始，你就被曝光在众人面前了。”

松本看进大野眼底，探询其中情绪的变化。

“——只要你踏出这一步，就没法回头了。”

男人看了松本好一会儿，突然微微翘起嘴角。

那是一个足以令所有人心头一软的温和笑容。

“没关系，总会有办法的嘛。我相信松本桑。”

合约谈到晚上8点多。新的经纪人手忙脚乱地捧着一大堆文件夹进进出出。

“这是事务所内部设施使用说明、这是下周开始的培训课程的日程表、这是明天记者会可能被问到的问题、这是……啊啊啊太多了、怎么办怎么办……”

大野忙从他手里接过大半文件，“相叶桑，你冷静点。”

几个小时的商讨结束后，大野被分到了艺人部门。新的经纪人一个小时前刚到，自我介绍说是以前同样接受过唱歌舞蹈一类的培训，但迟迟等不到出道，肺又生了毛病，便退居二线，从事起了幕后工作。

大野这边事态较紧，又是一堆烂摊子。公司里除了相叶，暂时找不出其他有空闲的经纪人。

两人正焦头烂额着，休息室的房门突然被敲开。五十嵐探头进来：“大野桑，你今天晚上准备住在哪里？”

大野从文件堆里抬起头，刚想开口，声音便顿住。

回家是不可能了。他之前还给家人打了电话，告诉他们去亲戚家住一段时间以避风头。

“工作室吧。”

“那个好像也不太可能了，”五十嵐摇摇头：“今天下午有记者去了你工作的店里，从你同事那儿打听到你工作室的地址了。”

大野怔住。知道他工作室位置的人只有原場。

五十嵐看出他的恍惚，心里觉得抱歉，但也只能继续道：“要住公司宿舍的话，也需要办一些手续。而且今天负责人已经下班回家了。你打算怎么办？”

大野叹了口气：“……那我找家漫画咖啡厅睡一晚上吧。”

“你是准备再让记者逮到一次吗？”

男人惊讶地抬起头。松本站在门外，似乎是碰巧经过的样子，身边还跟着其他人。

大野正不知道该说些什么的时候，松本已经发了话：“今天晚上跟我回去。记者拍不到车内情况，也不会知道你从哪里来回哪里去。高级点的旅店这时间也没法预约了。等明天公司宿舍的房东来了，再商量收拾你的行李搬出来的事。”

说完，他便和跟在他身后的那些人一起离开了。

相叶呆呆地看着门外，扭头问大野：“大野桑，你和社长很熟吗？”

大野也被突如其来的冲击搞得有点懵：“没你想的那么熟。”

那刚刚是……？相叶做了个指着外面的手势。

不知道。可能是怕我再惹出什么乱子来吧。大野一知半解地一歪头。

第二次坐进松本车里，比起之前，大野安分了许多。

今天的疲惫并不比上一次轻。精神高度集中了一整天，未曾去思考或者想象未来的事，现在终于可以稍稍放松一下，那些被刻意压抑住的东西便开始敲着棺盖，叫嚣着要出来扰乱人心。

一路上，大野始终是半睡半醒，也没有记往松本家去的路，因此到了地方，他才后知后觉地惊讶起来。

公寓的车库和事务所的一样在地下。五十嵐跟着他们进了电梯，但在其他楼层走了出去。大野没进过高级公寓，心里暗暗转着电梯按键好多地板好干净之类的感想，低着脑袋跟在松本身后。

等松本走到某扇门前，大野才终于松了口气，感觉产生了些实感。

男人转头望着，突然生出些违和感：“别的房间门上都没有写名字……这是这间公寓的规定吗？”

松本摇摇头，刷了钥匙卡，推开门：“不是，因为里面没住人。”

哦。也对。毕竟是社长。

大野想着，接了话，笑道：“一整层楼都是你的房间啊，打扫起来好像很麻烦。”

“不是，这栋公寓就是我家的资产。以前我家人也住在这里，不过最近搬去主宅的别墅了。除了我自己住的这一层，其他楼层有专门的清洁工定期来打扫。”

……人和人就是不一样啊。

大野小声感慨着，刚进公寓楼时的压迫感又重重地砸下来。

松本脱下鞋子放进玄关的柜子里。房间内部铺着地毯。大野分辨不出布料的种类，只觉得看上去很暖很绒。他学着松本，穿了拖鞋，踩上去。10月下旬，天气并不太冷，但脚下隐隐发热，似乎是地暖。

松本叫了他一声。大野回过神：“怎么了？”

“我带你去客房。我还有公务要处理，一会儿就回自己房间了。有事可以叫我。”

大野下意识看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟：12点46分。

松本没有注意到大野的小动作，带他向客房的方向去。整个房间摆设整齐风格统一，可以窥探出主人性格的冰山一角。

只是太空旷了。大野抿着唇想。一层楼，怎么塞东西大概也填不满就是了。

松本拉开房门，打开顶灯：“这就是客房。我明天早上5点起床，五十嵐会在7点敲门，送我去上班。你自己规划好时间。”

他见大野又在发呆，问：“怎么了？不喜欢这房间？”

“啊、不是……”大野像是有点困扰地笑了笑：“就是感觉这里好大啊。”

松本不解：“那又怎么了？”

“在这种地方住，不会觉得很寂寞吗？”

大野问出这个问题，发现松本的脸色微微一变，以为自己踩了雷区，忙补充道：“我自己会这么觉得而已，你不用在意。”

“……”

松本稍偏了视线，看向房间的角落，又看向大野：“偶尔吧。忙起来的时候还好，没有时间想这些事。如果闲下来了，的确会有这种感觉。”

他说这话时，面上流露出几分疲态，无意识地将唇抿成一条缝，嘴角的黑痣显得格外明显。

大野没想到他会这么直率地袒露自己的心情，还没开口，松本却先转过身：“你早点休息吧，晚安。”

大野啊了一声，看着松本的背影消失在门后，没能叫住他。

……怎么感觉像是害羞了？

那个年轻帅气多金的社长？

大野把印象里总有着不怒自威的气势的松本和害羞逃跑这两个词组合在一起，自己跟自己偷乐了一会儿。

几分钟前的压力在不知不觉间消失殆尽。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

为了避免给松本添麻烦，大野在4点半定了闹钟。他在陌生的床上躺了两分钟，一骨碌爬起来，突然想起自己没问松本早饭和洗漱一类的问题。

昨天随松本他们回来之前，大野借了事务所的淋浴室，现在一夜过去，饥肠辘辘，口腔内也隐隐发苦。他走出客房，心里打着鼓。

昨晚他试着拉了下客房衣柜的门，差点被里面折叠式收纳架砸到脑袋，折腾了好一会儿，才把柜架收回去关好门。现在大野看房间内的一切都有种新奇的敬畏。

——昨天好像看见玻璃拉门了……是这边？

也不知是怕惊动了谁，大野蹑手蹑脚地顺着记忆在房子里转着，寻找类似洗手间的地方，转过某个墙角，视线捕捉到一旁的房门上的异样。

他走近过去。有一张画着浣熊花纹的便利贴贴在门上，上面写着几行字：“洗手间：右边拐角往里走。厨房：转身直走后左拐。早饭从冰箱里拿。”

大野摘下那枚便利贴。浣熊圆滚滚的肚子被人用来写字，眼睛睁得很大，看上去憨厚又老实。

为什么那个社长会用这么……可爱的便利贴？

大野将纸翻来覆去看了两遍，朝上面写的洗手间的方向去了，发现里面墙上柜子上也贴着一样的便利贴。

“下面的柜子里有客人专用的洗漱用品。牙具是一次性的，用完直接扔垃圾箱。毛巾用灰色的那条，用完了放到洗衣篮里。”“水温是按我的习惯调的。调节按钮在镜子下方，红色升温蓝色降温，看电子显示屏判断。用完调回41度。”

大野一一掀了便利贴，小心放到一边。洗漱用品中的大多数都是他没见过的牌子，外国货也有。大野挑了能看懂上面说明的，开始了人生最庄严肃穆的洗脸。

他注意着不要让水花贱到镜子，目光瞟到装着洗漱用品的橱柜，渐渐产生了一些疑惑。

看里面东西的设计，感觉不像面向女性的产品。

准备得明明很齐全，为什么全是男士化妆品？平时会来松本家过夜的人里没有女性吗？

大野兀自想着，吐掉漱口水，用毛巾擦了擦脸。

冰箱里有一些保鲜盒和密封袋，上面写着内容和保存日期，大部分是鱼类豆类和蔬菜。大野挑了两个西红柿洗干净吃了，坐在厨房餐桌前发呆。

相叶帮他准备了上午的记者会的资料，但他并不需要出席。应付记者会的是事务所的公关部。等记者会结束，会有杂志社来采访，大野主要记的是面对他们时的回答。

——这就是我以后的生活了吗？

一切仍是云端雾里，没有丝毫切肤的实感。大野无意识地抠着指甲缝。两份打工的店长都给他发了不用他再来的邮件；原場的电话始终打不通；相叶今天半夜接他去家里收拾行李住进员工宿舍，等收入稳定以后还要搬到其他地方。

当年进培训所时，他有着清晰的目标，虽说大半是出于兴趣，但也有努力的动力。

他长长地叹了一口气。

“——怎么了？”

身后突然传来声音。

“啊、没什么……”

大野转过头，话头一顿。

松本等着他的下文，蹙眉看着他：“……？”

大野喃喃道：“……社长的头发放下来是这样啊。”

平日在公司，他只见过松本梳成背头的模样。此刻松本毕竟是刚睡醒，头发软塌塌地搭下来，气势比平时弱了许多，有几撮碎发松懈地翘着。

……好可爱啊。大野今天第二次想。

本来生得就好。要是在普通女性面前露出这样和工作时截然不同的一面，大概对方轻易就会被这种反差攻陷了吧。

松本注意到他的视线，捻起一段垂到耳边的头发，又松开手：“刚睡醒，没办法。你刚才在叹什么气？”

“真的没什么。”

见他避而不谈，松本只是挑着纤长的睫毛，一眨不眨地盯着他看了一会儿。

大野不太习惯被人这么盯着不放，尤其对面还是个五官深邃、面无表情时魄力十足、地位还比自己高的人，没过多久便移开了视线，不与松本对视。

好在松本最终什么都没有说，只是轻飘飘撂下一句“这样啊”，便转身走开了。

房间另一边响起拉动玻璃拉门的声音。肩头被注视的重压消失。大野松了口气。

早起的松本脾气似乎不大好，始终一言不发的，表情也透着郁结，直到吃完早饭才有所缓和。客厅里放着大野平时根本不会扫一眼的财经新闻。客人坐在一边，手里捧着松本泡的咖啡，慢悠悠地啜饮，主人则侧耳听着新闻，对着更衣镜调整领带的位置。

两人始终没有多少交流。松本坐上车以后跟五十嵐确认了一遍行程。大野在一旁听着那一串满满当当的公务，心里清楚自己不适合插嘴，也找不到说话的时机，只好靠脑内演练接受采访的情景熬时间。

轿车缓缓驶进停车场。五十嵐率先开口道：“大野桑，你先下车吧。我和社长要直接去办公室，就不陪你上楼了。”

大野应了好，侧过身，垂首对松本道谢：“昨天晚上多谢您了，给您添了不少麻烦，非常抱歉。”

他再回头想推开车门时，松本开口道：“加油。”

大野错愕地看向对方。松本正举着一只手，平静地看着他。

男人愣了一瞬，也伸出手，握住对方的手掌，匆匆松开，也只能体会到松本手心触感与他长年工作画画的略显粗糙的掌心的细微不同。但在这不到两秒的握手中，大野确实感受到了某种坚强的温暖的东西。

他有些滞怔地望着松本。松本毫不动摇地与他对视，嘴角一扬，微笑着又重复了一遍：“加油。”

……人也太好了吧。

大野一边擦着汗，回望镜子中的自己，目光又不经意间落到插在腰间的右手上。

事情已经过去了两天。一切步入正轨。事务所方面解释说是由于大野之前接受过其他艺能事务所的培训，所以出道方面的事宜需要时间洽谈，目前已经和大野签约，正在锐意制作新专辑，绝没有刻意打压某人的意思。媒体从其他地方挖不到新鲜的材料，听说问题解决，一哄而散，不再打听下文。

培训已经开始，声乐、戏剧、舞蹈加上运动，课表排得满满当当。今天是第一节殺陣的课。其他学员大多是十几岁的小孩子，和当年的大野一样，早早进了事务所。大野演过舞台剧，运动神经也不错，加上体格差距，便被老师叫去组成搭档，不和其他小孩子对打。

然而即使大野有基础，毕竟也是十年前的事了，和已经接受过一段时间培训、身体素质又如日中天的青少年没法比，消耗太大，熬到休息的时间，转到镜子前看看自己，才发现脸上的汗在运动中浸透了脖领胸口的一片。

这两天并没有见到松本，大野心里一直记挂着上次的事，想着该向人道谢。

“大野！”

老师喊了他的名字。大野忙应了是，回到原位。

相叶匆匆走进排练室，一脸喜色地叫来大野，将手里的文件交给他：“第一份正式工作，公司帮你接的，是舞台剧明けない夜里的男三号。明年2月16号初演，在浅草リリエ劇場，地方不大，台词戏份也不多，不会影响你其他工作，还可以积累经验。”

大野有点发懵：“但是我培训都还是刚刚开始呢……”

相叶眨着发亮的杏眼：“社长他说看了你的发声练习，觉得你可以尝试着开始工作了，说不定能通过工作找回当时的感觉。”

大野越发疑惑：“社长他什么时候看了我的发声练习？”

相叶指了指门外：“社长经常来看培训生的状态的，有必要的时候会说两句，但基本都是在后面观察各人的情况。”

见大野神情恍然，相叶又鼓励他道：“不要担心！社长他看人很准，他亲自盖了章，那就是相信你的实力。再说也不是多么大众向的工作，就算失败也没什么，就当锻炼了。”

“啊……嗯。”大野笑了笑，接过相叶递来的剧本，又想起松本的模样。

那天大野并没有从松本秘书口中听到类似参观培训的话，也就是说这是他额外付出时间精力操劳的事。

普通公司的社长也是这样的劳碌命吗？

说是明年公演，然而大野本来入社时间就晚，从和其他演员见面，到公演开始，准备排练的时间只有两个月。好在台词的确不多，演一个跟随男主角出生入死的配角，出去翻几个跟头吼两句，然后为了保护男主角中枪身亡。

角色的看点主要在动作戏上。跟着剧团排练了两天，大野很快意识到自己的体力与专业人士有一定差距，于是每天空闲时间都尽量回到事务所的健身房训练。每天肌肉酸痛着回到宿舍，倒头便睡，第二天再拖着沉重的步伐出门。

正如相叶所说，这角色其实并不重要，加上大野之前在演戏方面没什么拿得出手的成绩，因此剧团里其他人不太将他放在眼里。大野也不在意，他之前在职员关系比较紧张的店里工作过一段时间，这种程度的轻视不算多难捱。

直到公演开始，演出每天一场，持续一个星期。剧场只能容纳400人，基本达不到满员，但比起大野当年在外演出时上午基本看不到几个客人的情况好很多。

千秋楽当天，剧场终于迎来第一次座无虚席。演员们同样受到鼓舞，情绪空前高涨。

帷幕缓缓降下。大野和其他演员站在幕布后，排成一列，等待帷幕再次拉开。坐席上传来的欢呼和鼓掌声清晰地传进大野耳中。

激昂的心跳声还没有完全平复，荡在胸膛里，伴着仿佛没有尽头的喝彩，声声入耳，震彻心扉。

专注于表演时，观众的反应如何，大野不得而知。但在帷幕升起时，下面坐着的一排排人脸上肯定的微笑和经久不息的掌声却将一切努力都化作了实际的清晰的成果。

主演们还留在台上。大野走向休息室，思绪仍停留在刚才的一刻。

打开灯的一瞬间，他被房间里突然多出来的各种花篮惊呆了。之前他只在电视上看见过这种景象，走近一看，大多是以观众或者集团名义送给剧团全体成员的。只有一个花篮放在他的化妆台上，篮子上面夹着一张纸，上面写着“我有来看大野君的所有演出！你真的很棒！以后也要加油啊，我会一直支持你的！”

“观众给你送的应援信吗？”

背后突然有人说话。大野回过头，看着松本的脸，惊讶得说不出话来。

社长本人自若地走近过来，接过大野手里的纸片，会心一笑：“不是挺好的嘛。好好保存吧。”

大野愣头愣脑地收回纸片，才想起来该怎么发音似的磕磕巴巴地开口道：“谢谢、我会的、呃…不是。社长你怎么过来了？”

“我来看看你的情况。这段时间事务所里有重点活动的新人只有你一个，我需要用自己的眼睛确认你的工作成果。”

松本说了一串公式性的话，又笑着从身后拿了个纸袋出来：“另外我自己也想看看你的演出。这是给你的。”

大野接过去一看，里面是条项链，装饰着他名字的首字母和射手座的符号，他刚想确认松本的意思，对方就抢先开口道：“就相当于我送给你的花篮了。虽然我不知道你花了多少时间练习和锻炼，但我可以从你的演出判断你付出了多少努力。辛苦了。”

之前与松本握手时那种温暖的感觉又开始侵袭大野的心脏。男人不好意思地笑了笑，低着头，无法控制自己嘴角的上扬：“谢谢。那我收下了。”

他从盒子中拿出项链坠，小心地抚着上面的装饰，好奇地确认金属的质感和做工，刚想再说一次谢谢，抬起头，发现松本正直直地注视着他。

“……？有什么事吗？”

对方像是如梦初醒般眨了眨眼：“嗯？没什么。这次演出感觉怎么样？”

“我也不知道……说实在的，同样的剧目演了这么多次，我也不知道自己演得到底有没有意思了。”大野苦笑着回答道：“只能说我努力了，判断就交给观众们。不过今天观众反应很热烈。要是有让他们觉得尽兴就好了。”

松本看着他的目光越发柔和。大野不知怎的心跳又开始加速，后半段话全是看着松本嘴角的黑痣说的。

“大野桑。”

对方突然叫了他名字，大野忙抬起视线。

“我知道你对这个世界没有兴趣。但事务所不会允许吊儿郎当混日子的人存在。只要你在这里一天，我们就会尽全力支持你往更高更远的地方去。我希望你不要只把这份工作当成一份苦差事，而是在这份工作中找到令自己感到慰藉的事物。你喜欢从观众那里得到的反馈，是吗？”

大野想了想，诚实地点点头。

松本继续道：“面对更多观众时，你能收获的反馈也会增加。也许说这些也不会改变你的想法，但你可以把这些话当做寻找动力的参考，今后继续努力。”

“加油吧。”他再次露出与之前别无二致的微笑。

大野呆呆地看着对方的脸。身体深处活跃着的器官震颤着，渐渐盖住外界的一切声响。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“这么晚了还没回去？”

松本向门边扫视了一眼，看清来人，便垂下视线，继续翻看文件：“后天是股东大会。倒是你怎么还在这儿？”

“和人吃饭，吃完了才想起来手机落在公司了。”二宫晃晃手中的金属块，走到沙发旁坐下，看着摊开在茶几上摆成一片的艺人工作内容说明，不禁咋舌：“你又几天没睡觉了？”

“没记。反正股东大会结束以后就能闲一段时间，再调整就好。”

二宫撇撇嘴，知道下一周又要在社长办公室里看见一堆新的养生保健品。他站起身，背着手，在办公室地上摆的盆栽和观赏植物周围转了一圈，随手按开了加湿器的音响模式。

松本皱起眉瞪了他一眼。二宫全当没看见。音乐一响，他立刻辨认出这段前奏。是他负责监制的曲子。二宫一挑眉：“你还真喜欢那个新来的。”

松本没回话，默认了他的说法。

歌手清亮的声音回荡在房间里。不是特别悲伤的曲子，但小调中有种独特的忧愁，很配大野的声线，的确适合工作疲惫时听来舒缓神经。二宫食指点着节拍，晃头晃脑地走回茶几前，拿起桌上大野那张表格。

仔细比对这张纸与其他人的说明表，能发现大野那张表格中间有许多反复擦写更改的铅笔痕迹。

二宫知道松本不会对某人特殊对待，也就是说，大野智身上有什么东西，能让这位待人接物一视同仁的社长犹豫到不知道该怎么定位他。

“你之前不是让他去演舞台剧了吗？结果怎么样？”

松本唔了一声，从文书中抬起头：“不错。他平衡感非常好，也肯下苦功练，动作戏演得非常出彩。”

二宫不解：“那你担心什么？”

“我现在不确定要让他主攻什么方向。大部分歌手会专注音乐活动，舞台剧电视剧之类的，他也能演，现在又有综艺节目想请他去做常规评论嘉宾，还有几个广告合作商也来凑热闹。”

松本说着，在键盘上敲了几下，给二宫看网站界面。房间里正在放的大野的新歌已经在排行榜第一位停留了两个星期。

“他本人怎么想的？”二宫看了两眼屏幕，收回视线。

松本终于露出苦恼之色：“这是最大的问题。他没有特别感兴趣的领域。大概只要给他分配工作，他就会尽力而为，做到他能做到的最好。”

这就相当于大野智作为艺能人的生命与未来全系在松本手里。如果松本的选择出了差错，大野智这个艺人就要面对更艰难的环境。

——说到底，这人已经背负足够多的人的未来了。

二宫看向茶几上铺得满满的其他艺人的工作详细，为老友的责任感暗叹一声。

大概他的确很中意大野吧，所以也格外谨慎，担心会给对方的职业生涯带来不好的影响。

“一点点试水吧。谁也不知道每一步踏出去，会带来什么后果。”二宫拿着那张纸，点点其中一条：“就先从简单的开始做起呗。像这样的拍摄工作，又不会出什么大的岔子。”

GRAND。男性时尚杂志，每月25号发行，销量不算数一数二，但读者年龄层较广，拍摄风格相对稳定保守，很适合没有确定独立风格的艺人。

松本点点头：“我知道。下午已经让五十嵐通知他的经纪人了。”

也对。松本留意的对象，想必也不需要其他人多话。

“说到这个，你今天是不是又留五十嵐桑在公司过夜了？我刚才看见秘书室灯还亮着。”

松本也很无奈：“我说了让他先回去。是他自己说的，既然我睡公司，那他也要留下来。”

二宫耸耸肩：“你赶紧找个人安定下来吧，不管多累，想到家里有人等着，总会有回去的动力。也省得五十嵐桑跟着你操劳。”

松本瞥了他一眼：“我家里人又跟你说什么了？”

“没什么，就是新的相亲对象而已。”二宫举起手机给松本看了下对方的家世相貌，顺手把照片发给他：“下个星期二晚上6点在Quintessence酒店3楼见面。位子你姐已经帮你订好了。”

松本的表情里嫌麻烦的感情胜过了感激：“告诉她，下次不用替我操心。她自己都有孩子了，我们家又不会绝后或者缺公司继承人。”

“他们为你发愁嘛，毕竟你怕孤独又对婚姻充满憧憬——”

二宫侧身接住松本甩过来的笔记本，闲闲地笑着，在松本的瞪视下，毫不动摇地翻开笔记本看了起来。

他们两家认识太久了，旁人会怕得要死的松本的众多威慑，在二宫眼里，毛毛雨都不算。

他捻着纸页，目光停在一串数字上，举起笔记本，疑惑道：“11月26日？这是什么？还在上面画了个圈。”

“大野的生日。我想起来的时候已经到1月了。后来送了他项链，当给他的慰问。”

二宫被冲击震得恍了两秒：“……诶？……不是、我说、你什么时候对哪个艺人这么上心了？”

“事务所的艺人过生日时，我不是经常出资举办宴会吗？”松本对他的反应很不满似的反驳道。

“但是错过谁的生日这种事、总不需要社长去记吧？而且那也得是资格比较老的艺人，没听说过哪个刚签约不到一年的新人从社长那里收到生日礼物的。”

“我都说了是送他的慰问品，和生日没什么关系。”松本语气中带了几分不耐烦：“回到舞台上首次出演舞台剧的慰、问、品。”

二宫审视地盯着他：“……那你送了什么？”

“我不是说了吗，项链。”

他的老朋友站在办公桌前，盯着他看了片刻，抬手翻起了手机的通讯录。直到他按上某个号码，松本才意识到他想干什么：“喂！”

二宫退了几步，与办公桌拉开些距离，对电话那边打起招呼：“五十嵐桑？我是二宫。嗯，工作到这么晚，辛苦你了。嗯。有件事我想问你。”

“社长他是不是给那个大野智送了什么礼物？我手底下有人看见那个造型说挺喜欢的，想找同款——哦哦，这样啊，‘专门定制的’啊。那得花不少钱吧？”

松本瞪着刻意摇头晃脑的二宫，太阳穴直突突。

“二十万？！”这次青年的声音里真带了惊讶：“‘订的时候指定说要他名字的首字母和星座’——怪不得，那是要花不少钱。这样啊，那我跟那个想要同款的人说一声吧，要是贵到这个程度，估计他也不会再起心思了。嗯嗯，谢谢，麻烦你啦。”

二宫挂断电话，微笑着看向松本。

松本拧着眉，并没有虚了气势：“怎么了？给其他人办生日宴会花的钱可比这多。”

二宫暗地里翻了个白眼：刚才还说那是慰问品，现在又把生日宴会的事扯出来挡枪。再说，生日会是给众人参与玩乐的，这是单独、而且私下送给一个人的，怎么能相提并论。

他也不想再试探松本的底线，摇摇头，走回沙发旁坐下：“也是。话说，你送他这么贵重的东西，图什么？怕他合约结束以后跑了，所以塞给他一身的人情？”

松本摇头：“我没告诉他价钱。谁会上去先劈头盖脸说礼物值多少钱啊？我送他东西也只是想看他高兴的样子而已，没那么复杂。”

——呜哇。

二宫在心里为好友突如其来的无自觉型天然呆沉痛地拍了一把脸。

松本看他表情就知道他没在想好事，冷冷问道：“怎么了？”

“不，没事。就是想起来你高中的时候耍帅回答想送恋人的东西时，说要给人‘名为束缚的首饰’那次了。”

这次的眼药水不偏不倚，正好砸中了二宫的额头。

看完了。没感觉。

松本打完这几个字，给家人发过去，轻叹着看向还剩下两块香菇的白盘，拿起叉子，沾了些酱料，将食物送入口中。

“甜点就不用上了。”他站起身，拿起西装外套，对侍应生说道。

松本将外套搭在手臂上，胸口发闷。他解开衬衫领口的扣子，站在电梯前，静待数字变化。

女方家境还算优渥，某食品公司财团老总的小女儿，举手投足间透着长年耳濡目染修来的优雅。但是毕竟是家里最小的孩子，被宠出了有些娇纵的性子，说起自己的事情就没个完，言谈中有着高高在上的傲气。

优异的是她的家世，又不是她自己。松本回忆着这顿并不愉快的晚餐，疲惫地叹了口气。

这么多年来，他家里帮他找了不少相亲对象。温柔大方的、冷静矜持的、明媚不羁的。但松本没几个看得上眼的，就算有，双方交往也基本撑不过三个月。

家里人嫌他要求太高。然而松本并不觉得他的条件有什么出格的地方。

他只是想找一个能令他尊重认可的对象而已。

家世太好的，待人接物难免少了几分人情味；有被作为家族嫁入豪门的棋子培养长大的，虽然有礼貌懂进退，但基本不会发表自己的意见，一切以丈夫的意志为先。松本既不想娶一位大小姐，也不想要一个应声虫。

然而家境普通的、松本自己能接触到的人，又多重视他的背景。娱乐圈压力太大，私下交往，双方心里都藏着不同的需求和欲望，有人想纾解压力，有人想逃避现实，遮遮掩掩虚虚实实，渐渐就会生出龃龉。

他想要一段坦诚的关系。而现实告诉他，不管多纯粹的心灵，总会被这世界磋磨成世俗无趣的模样，泯然众人矣。

金色涂漆的电梯门缓缓开启。松本抬起头，不期然地与某个他还算熟悉的人对上视线。

大野惊讶地向他鞠躬道着好，似乎有些慌神了，站在电梯间里，脚步往前走了两步，想起也许该给松本让出路来，又退回去，看上去无措又踌躇。

相叶就站在他身后，没料到事务所社长会在电梯外等候，跟着大野打了招呼，就看见自家艺人在前面手足无措的样子，刚想替他道歉，却见那个人前总是一丝不苟威严自持的松本社长破天荒的温柔一笑，笑容里仿佛还有几分惊喜：“你怎么在这儿？”

妈呀。

相叶被震得三魂没了七魄。

那个松本润。那个一个眼神就能吓得各部门主管汗湿几套西服，一句话就能让全公司包括办公楼抖上三抖，严于律己严以待人的松本润；那个相叶只偶然见过杂志抓拍的看着培养起来的艺人们发光发热时自豪欣慰的笑容的松本润——居然能笑得像少女漫画男主角一样温柔明亮。

相叶还没从冲击中回过神。大野已经有些不好意思地低下头回答道：“今天有杂志拍摄……我有点好奇这家店的装饰，摄像师说还有二十分钟准备时间，相叶桑就陪我出来看看。”

松本这才注意到大野穿的服装是崭新的，雪白的衬衫，下身是D'URBAN的西装裤，肩膀挂着两条背带，胸口别着心形别针，是套穿在大野身上显得异常可爱的正装。他虽然记着大野拍摄的日期，但没料到杂志社居然会和他在同一天订了同一家餐厅。

大野垂首再抬起的动作间，松本一瞥，看见些金属光泽，问道：“你戴着那条项链？”

男人不解地眨眨眼：“嗯？”接着反应过来，局促地笑笑，将项链坠拎出来：“嗯……因为很喜欢…是不是和今天的服装风格不太搭？我应该摘下来吗？”

“我觉得这样挺好的。”松本笑意更浓。今天他来这家酒店的事只有二宫一个人知道。他放了五十嵐一晚上的休息，自己开车来的酒店。大野不是为了讨他欢心才戴的项链。

“那个……社长，您是要上楼还是下楼啊？”

相叶冷汗涔涔地出声打断两人的对话。他按电梯开门按钮按得手指都酸了，也没见这两人有要移动的意思。

总不能一直隔着电梯门聊天吧。

松本回过神，向旁边退了几步。“抱歉。你们先出来吧，不是要看店里装饰吗？”

电梯里站着的两人走出来。松本一脸理所应当地从电梯前走开，跟在他们身边。

“拍摄几点在什么地方开始？”

相叶回答道：“7点35分。说是在1楼。”

松本看了看手表：“那还有13分钟。时间不长。对了，你吃晚饭了吗？”

相叶一扯大野的袖口。男人似乎没有意识到松本是在问他，慢了半拍，答道：“啊？…哦、刚才在车上吃了两个饭团。”

松本瞥了相叶一眼，经纪人直觉那眼神里像窜着些火星，忙道：“道具组说了会给大野桑准备晚饭，拍他用餐的情景。”

松本看向大野：“在这儿吃？”

“嗯。不过我还没进过这么高级的餐厅……”

男人眉角微微垂着，笑容里有几分紧张和期待。不过转眼间，他的注意力就被餐厅落地窗外的夜景吸引过去，几步走到餐厅角落，手指搭在玻璃上，目不转睛地望着外面的风景。

相叶小心翼翼地打量松本：“社长，您有事的话，可以先回去。反正马上要开始拍摄了，一会儿我就带大野桑下楼。”

松本看着大野，淡淡道：“我没什么事，你们拍你们的，我今晚预定都是空的，就是打发时间。”

相叶心里打鼓，但也不好说什么。

到了拍摄时间，松本也跟着他们一起下到1楼。大野被领到餐桌前，听侍应生介绍红酒时表情还有点懵，到开始吃东西时，很快便放松下来，顺着摄影师的指示看向镜头或者窗外。毕竟是大野第一次杂志拍摄，相叶一直在旁边暗中为他鼓劲，偶尔也会对大野比比大拇指。

拍了一轮，甜点被端上来。大野好奇地看着盘里草莓配香草冰激凌加马卡龙。摄像师叫了个工作人员上去，把草莓叉起来，递到大野唇边。

大野害羞地抿起唇，眨着眼往镜头方向看了两眼，最后微笑着张口咬住了鲜艳的果实。摄像机清晰地捕捉到他泛着晶莹光泽的舌尖。

拍摄工作顺利结束。相叶等大野起身，正准备先去停车场把车开到酒店门口，松本突然叫住他：“大野桑坐你的车来的？”

相叶不明白社长怎么问这个：“啊、嗯。保姆车嘛。”

“那今天你先回去吧。我和大野桑顺路，让他坐我的车回去就行。”

大野正好和工作人员打完招呼，走过来：“怎么了？”

相叶还在当机。松本替他说：“你今天坐我的车回去。我有事问你。”

大野虽然有点惊讶，但毕竟不是第一次，点点头，转身对相叶道：“今天辛苦你了。那我先回去了。”

说着，他挥了挥手，跟着松本走出了餐厅大门。留下相叶一个人混乱地傻站在原地。

——诶？

——诶？？？

松本坐进驾驶席，按开副驾驶座的车门，等大野上车。男人站在车门外，似乎终于想起来哪里不对，疑惑道：“五十嵐桑今天没来吗？”

“我今天晚上出来相亲，放了他一晚上假。先上车吧。”

大野听见他后一句，忙坐进位子里，拉好安全带。还没等他的大脑开始处理松本前面那句话，车子已经发动了。

松本打着转向灯，将车开出停车场，驶上公路，开口道：“今天的工作感觉怎么样？”

“还好。工作本身挺轻松的。就是我有点担心自己吃饭的样子会有几个人想看。”

大野不太好意思地摸着耳根笑笑。松本从车内后视镜里看了他一眼。

略显中性的精致五官，吃到自己喜欢的食物时会眯起双眼，纤长的眼尾线条微笑时弯出非常柔软的弧度。不要说吃饭，大概想花钱看他睡觉发呆的都大有人在。

可能对他自己的魅力没感觉的人只有大野智一个。

松本收回视线，“看杂志销量吧。我带你回来，主要是想问问你以后想专攻什么方向。歌手、演员、舞台剧、综艺……如果你感兴趣，配音演员的工作也可以试试。”

“我都可以——”

松本立刻打断他：“只有这个答案不行。给我个明确的回答。”

大野有点委屈地扁着嘴唇：“那……歌手？能近距离看见观众反应的舞台剧也可以。”

松本点点头。

车里一时安静下来。大野想着最初的对话，还是没忍住，开口道：“松本桑你今天是来相亲的？”

“嗯。不过不太理想，对方先回去了。”

大野哦了一声，若有所思地皱起眉。

正好是红灯，松本看了看他，问：“怎么了？”

“我在想社长真是不容易啊，工作又忙，也没时间谈恋爱……”

大野轻声说着，注意到松本的视线，怕他觉得自己逾矩，又道：“啊、我不是——我就是觉得松本桑很温柔，人也很好，所以希望你能生活得幸福一点……”

“如果我跟你说，希望你让我幸福，你会怎么做？”

“……诶？”

大野怔怔地看向松本。对方平静地回视着他，眼中不带一丝波澜。

“如果我要你回报我的温柔，你会怎么做？”

红灯时间倒数的格子已经走到末尾。大野身体僵硬着看着松本靠近过来，两人的呼吸近在咫尺，只要松本稍一低头，就能吻到大野的嘴唇。

大野全身上下紧绷着，只有心脏的鼓动响彻胸膛。空气暧昧而温暖。松本的睫毛越来越近。他下意识地屏住呼吸，闭上了双眼。

“——骗你的。”

对方的气息突然消散殆尽。大野呆呆地眨着眼，不解地看着重新坐回去发动汽车的松本。

“什、什么……？”

松本翘起嘴角：“我不会对公司的艺人出手的。只是想让你记住不要对别人这么说话，会招人误会。”

大野胸口的响声还没有停歇，愣头愣脑地问：“怎么说话……？”

“说别人很温柔、人很好之类的。这个圈子比你想象得复杂，人心反复无常，各怀鬼胎。你对生人防备心重，但只要跨过一定界限，就会给人过分的信赖。这不是好事。”

大野被突如其来的一通教育搞得垂头丧气，很是不满地嘟囔：“我是真那么想才会说的……觉得松本桑人很好，很温柔，又不是在说谎。”

——嗯，我知道。

松本微笑着看向后视镜：“现在被我戏弄了，还觉得我温柔吗？”

“……”

大野撅着嘴嘀咕：“觉得你有些坏心眼。”

“我是为了你好。不然真的遇上了潜规则性骚扰什么的，你说不定还不知道分寸，以为人就是在和你开玩笑。”

“那种事我还是能判断出来的、再说我一个30岁男人，谁会来潜规则我？”

大野分辩着，像是真的不高兴了，扭头不再看松本。

松本沉默地开着车。路灯一晃而过。昏黄的光线下，看不清他侧脸与耳根颜色的变化。

他几乎要真的亲下去了。看着在自己的引诱下忘记反抗的大野，他的理性差点没刹住闸。

但是他不能对大野出手。绝对不能。

刚进公司一年不到的新人，正是事业蒸蒸日上的时候，如果这时候传出与事务所社长的绯闻，不知道会闹得多大。一个搞不好，大野身上就会被永远贴上“借金主上位”“被包养/潜规则”的标签。

他从车内后视镜里偷偷看了一眼大野。男人嘴唇扁着，一副闷闷不乐的样子。

对不起。松本在心里说道。但是如果不用这种方法，就没法掩盖他的一时冲动。

不要那么信任我。也不要在我面前露出那么不设防的模样。

因为那会让我失去控制。

车开到员工宿舍楼外，大野闷头推开车门，低声向松本道谢。

松本有心给他最后一击，淡笑道：“连抬头看看我都不敢吗？”

他本以为大野会被彻底激怒，结果男人只是抿着唇，垂着眼睛，回答道：“我现在不太敢看松本桑的脸，会想起刚才的事，害羞。”

松本吃了意料之外的一击，不禁愣住。大野继续道：“刚才你说我分不出别人是不是在开玩笑，怕我被人骚扰。我承认刚才是我自己心慌了，可能反应比较傻。但是那也是因为是松本桑。如果是别人的话，我也会用玩笑糊弄过去。因为是松本桑——”

他的话突然噎住了，紧握着拳头，定定地看着地面。

“如果是我的态度让你担心了，我道歉，对不起。但是我对别人不会这样，请你放心。现在我只是在跟自己生气，不是在生松本桑的气。”

大野抬起头，还是不怎么敢看松本的眼睛，视线躲闪着说道：“我会努力自己调整好心态的。今天多谢你了，回去的路上请注意安全。”

松本明眼瞧见宿舍楼前白色灯光下大野面上的一抹红润，咽下一缕寒凉的夜风，苦笑道：“那好，你晚上好好休息。明天工作加油。”

回程路上，松本驱车驶过一盏盏绿灯，终于忍不住长长地叹了口气。

糟糕。

太糟糕了。

他看向后视镜里自己的表情。眉间苦恼地紧皱，然而唇边却蕴着难解的笑意。

明明是希望推开他的，结果却莫名其妙地被对方打了一记毫无自觉的直球。

“唉……”

松本又长叹一声。

太糟糕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里“名为束缚的首饰”是br杂志采访原话


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

这几年，春天和夏天的交界暧昧地飘渺了许多，才5月的天，日头下已有了蒸朦的暑意。

大野用指尖揩去额头上几滴汗，在衣角一抹，从相叶手中接过水瓶。

大野的官方粉丝俱乐部开设在即，现在在拍摄主页的背景墙的照片。相叶从打光板中间钻出来。摄影师已经开始给大野下指示。

比第一次杂志拍摄时放得更开了。相叶看着大野的表情动作，欣慰地想。

不过初次拍摄时那种微微紧张的青涩感也很好。4月的GRAND杂志封面就是大野坐在柔和灯光下用餐的照片，与杂志以往相对硬朗的风格不同，背景环境加了模糊特效，画面聚焦于左下方略显纤细的身影，意境安然平和。据说那期杂志比往期平均销量高出了27的百分比。

根据公司的调查，目前大野的支持者中年龄层偏高的女性比事务所其他独立活动的男性艺人多，可能是大野的气质比较能激发母性本能的缘故。相对学生年龄层而言，她们可供自己支配的积蓄比较多。

可惜大野现在还没有什么官方渠道贩售的周边产品，不然也能多一笔收入。相叶走神想着大野今后的工作，被拍摄结束后走到他面前的本人吓了一跳。

“相叶桑？”

“诶？！——啊、抱歉抱歉。太阳晒得我有点头晕。”相叶对大野笑了笑：“结束了？”

“嗯。接下来是回培训所？”

“对、”相叶拿出日程表对照了一下：“芭蕾？是你第一次学吧？”

大野点点头，“下次舞台剧会有类似的舞蹈，我想学习下基础。”

相叶担心道：“没关系吗？最近是不是太辛苦了一点？”

发声练习、殺陣、爵士、表演、现在再加上芭蕾。他掰手指头数着。“这两个月你还在忙着健身，这么努力下去身体会吃不消的。”

“新的工作太多了，只能自己加油了，不然会拖其他人后腿。”大野无奈一笑：“别担心，我下班回家以后有好好休息的。”

相叶作为经纪人，工作与大野的事业一莲托生，没有立场劝阻他，只好道：“别太勉强自己啊。有什么需要的就跟我说。”

两人坐进车里。大野点开手机看了看，问相叶：“对了，最近好像没在事务所看见社长，他没事吗？”

“我听五十嵐桑说社长他这个月去了纽约，好像要和那边的音乐工作室谈合作的事。估计要花一两个月时间呢。”

“这样啊……真不容易啊……”

相叶看了看小声嘀咕着的大野，男人脸上是若有所思又带着些恍惚的表情。

经纪人心头颤悠悠地动了动。距离他被松本支走留大野独处那次已经过了快一个月，到现在，他还没敢问大野那天到底发生了什么事。

根据那天两人的对话，相叶不难猜出大野此刻佩戴的项链是松本送的，但他摸不准社长是以什么名义送的首饰。

礼物？

他没听说过社长给哪个艺人送过类似的东西。请客吃饭倒是很多，也会送酒，或是饭桌上某人偶然提起想要什么东西，过几天可能从五十嵐那里收到礼物。但是首饰——任谁也不会去找事务所社长要项链吧？

相叶自己虽然会把首饰服装纳入给同性的礼物范围内，但对方身份总得和自己平等。关系最远也不过是前后辈。哪有社长给普通新人送项链的道理，要是传出去，公司上下关系就乱了。

除非松本不是以社长的身份，而是以和大野平等的姿态送的这份礼。

可要说两人是朋友关系，大野面对松本时又难免太过拘谨。

不是朋友，那就只剩追求者了。

想到这里，相叶又心惊肉跳地瞥了大野一眼。

不不不、如果松本真的在追求大野，应该不会像现在这样一个月不联系一次，连行踪都是隔着几层关系传到对方耳中。

他们英明神武的社长可是曾说过自己是全公司艺人的粉丝这种话的，以支持者身份送的也不是没可能。

但是……

相叶难以放下心中的疑虑，试探着开口道：“那个……大野桑？”

“嗯？”

“上个月，就我们第一次去那家米其林三星餐厅拍杂志照片那次，你后来不是和社长他一起回去的吗？”

社长他说了什么吗？相叶抬高视线望着后视镜，看向大野。

男人缓慢地眨了眨眼，摸着脖颈，另一只手放到腹部，又摸了摸鼻尖，微微换了下坐姿：“没说什么……就是问我以后想专攻什么方向。别的也没发生什么…”

吞吞吐吐，还有些遮掩的意味。

相叶第六感准得很，一眼就看出大野在掩饰着什么，心下不禁更慌，几乎要一头栽到方向盘上。

这两人之间到底发生了什么啊？！

小腿肌肉绷得快抽筋。大野呲牙咧嘴着敲敲腿，又掰回坐位体前屈的姿势。

相叶的担忧大野全都看在眼里，不过他没有多加解释，一是他和松本并没做什么见不得人的事，二是出于大野个人原因，不方便和盘托出。

他也许喜欢上松本了。

大野看向镜子，按老师的话，调整自己起跳的姿势。

起步，迈步，跨步，跃起，落地。

一气呵成。

还不够。他皱起眉。不够美观，不够优雅。不足以表现他的角色设定中高贵的气质。

脚背和膝盖骨隐隐刺痛。大野活动了一下身体，重新站回镜前。镜中人的身影渐渐与那晚车窗映出的影子重叠。

他心动了。那一夜之前，他可能就已经为松本心悸过数次。起始早已摸索不到踪迹，也许是松本不经意间流露出的日常感，也许是松本在他面前展露的温柔，也许是松本给他的鼓励，也许只是看着他的眼睛、他的微笑。每每想到松本那晚的举动，大野心底某个角落总会生出些细细落落的怅然。

要是他吻下来，或者自己当时主动吻上去，此时此刻会是怎样的光景？

可惜他并不知道。他还是这个忙碌于新工作之间的大野智，对方也还是那个神龙见首不见尾的松本润。二者并无甚交集。

他还是第一次对同性产生这种感觉。自己心里也残留着许多的不确定。

即使是像现在这样，将近一个月见不到面，大野也不会产生年少时初恋那般非常非常想去见松本的冲动。

心动是心动的，但是仿佛又少了热切的感情，所以大野无法准确定义目前他对松本到底是什么感觉。毕竟上次是至近距离下过于亲密的接触。也许换同样情景同样对白，他也会对另外的人产生悸动。

他想再一次认认真真注视松本的眼睛，想从其中找到令自己动心的根源。有了解释，他就能更好地界定自己的感情。

膝盖一阵闷痛。大野回过神，脚步一软，握住镜子前的扶手以保持平衡。

“休息一下吧。”老师看他脸色，出声道。

“……嗯。谢谢。”

大野坐下去，摸着小腿，面色逐渐凝重。

松本走进公司大门，被突如其来的冷气吹得猛打了一个寒战。

“才6月，开什么空调……”

他低声抱怨着，快步走进电梯。五十嵐预料到他的反应，加快脚步，跟了上来。

“今年夏天天气比较反常，6月份的温度达到平成最高，说是7月反而会降温。”

松本听了秘书的汇报，投降似的叹了口气。

和纽约那边谈的很顺利。下周就会有他们事务所的人去那边接受舞蹈培训。如果不出意外，应该可以谈成长期合作关系。

松本脑子里飞速转着公司未来的发展方向，踏进办公室，盆栽和观赏植物被他安排了人浇水，此刻绿意盈盈，与去时并无二致。松本坐到办公桌前，粗略看了一遍堆积的文件，先挑出艺人们的工作行程安排，翻了几页，皱起眉：“大野的工作呢？”

五十嵐没想到松本头号发问是关于大野的，愣了一秒，回答道：“他参加舞台剧公演时，升降台出了岔子，从台上摔了下去，受了些伤，现在正在医院疗养。”

松本脑袋嗡地一声，血液仿佛一瞬间全部倒流回头顶：“受伤？！严不严重？！”

“说是膝盖和脚趾骨伤到了。大野桑的事故是两个星期以前发生的，现在状态已经稳定下来了。您不需要担心。”

五十嵐不清楚松本和大野具体发生过什么纠葛，所以之前听说了情况，为了不影响松本工作，没有提前通知他。松本咬着口腔内壁，强迫自己冷静下来。

他的担心肯定没有这两个星期医院内的疗养有用，伤的是腿，不是脊椎或者头部，休息两个星期，接下来大概只需要静养。更何况他出国一个多月，公司里有不少事亟待他处理。

松本狠狠扣下眼皮，重新睁开，专注而飞快地翻看起堆积的文件。

“……么情况……”

“…有……可能……需要检查……”

似乎有人在说话。大野朦朦胧胧地眨着眼，看见门外像有人影在晃动。

躺在床上无事可做，睡到快半夜。他看着床头柜上的电子钟，无声无息地眨着眼。走廊里的灯光已经被调成夜灯模式，并不明亮。半启的门缝间，有条长长的虚虚的影子，延展进他的房间。

“既然你们发现不对，为什么不给他做更全面的检查？”

大野皱了皱脸。这声音听起来有点像松本的。

他不是还在做梦吧。

男人躺在床上昏昏噩噩间，另外的人吞吞吐吐回答道：“病人说他膝盖小时候受过伤，留了老毛病，不算大问题，会检查出什么结果他心里有数。他本人这么要求，我们也没办法。”

问话的人像是注意到门没被关紧，影子走近，一只手握上门把手。

“……松本桑？”

松本一愣。再一推门，看见大野正歪着头看向自己。眼睛里盛着被夜灯点亮的水润的光。

“你醒了？抱歉，是我吵醒你了吗？”

松本走近到床边，大野见他脸上带着风尘仆仆的倦意，却还是一脸歉意地轻声问自己话的模样，心里柔软得不成样子。

他摇摇头：“我睡了一天，生物钟都乱了。你怎么来了？”

“我今天回国才听说你的事。”松本停顿了一下，“医生说你膝盖小时候受过伤？怎么回事？”

“以前演舞台剧时从高处摔下去的伤，后来有体力工作，偶尔会觉得吃不消。不过这几年因为打工时间不长，没出过什么大问题。我还以为已经好了。”

大野说着，笑了笑。松本背着光，看不清他眼中的情绪。

松本凝视着他：“医生说，你这段时间运动消耗太大，旧伤复发，加上这次事故，伤势恶化。为什么你不接受检查？”

“……因为我不知道查完了之后要做什么，如果以后我不能自由活动了，工作就会受影响，也会给很多人添麻烦。而且也没有那么严重，唱跳我还是做得到的。这次也是，要是没有升降台的事故，我可以撑到公演结束。那之后休息一下就好，不会影响到其他演员和观众。”

再说我家也没那么多钱做这个那个手术。大野腼腆地摸摸耳朵，把能搜刮的理由全找了出来。

“……”

松本审视着他，沉默了许久，开口道：“让你家人把你的护照带来，明天跟我出国，去纽约特种外科医院。医药费公司会报销。反正你疗养期间也没法做什么工作。先去检查一遍。”

大野怔住：“但是如果要做手术……”

“到时候再决定。你自己不是说了吗，只要充分休息，不会影响正常生活。现在你的伤势应该不会严重到以后没法自由活动。未来的工作内容也可以再调整。以你自己的健康安全为先。”

松本认真地注视着大野的双眼：“这份工作需要你付出努力、热情、时间。你是一个普通的艺人，贩卖的不是梦想，是你的才能和汗水。不要为了一次表演搭上你今后的人生。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

大野把下巴挂到窗台台檐上，双眼一眨，视野中纳了一圈高高低低的方形色块，再一眨，灰中掺了走走停停的光，海浪一般粼粼摇曳。

他阖住眼，眼珠在薄薄的皮肤下用力转了转，带着些湿意睁开。办公楼窗玻璃上似乎映出云霞流转的走势。

再一眨眼，那些景象又化成了不甚分明的色彩与光影。

近视似乎又严重了。大野重复着攒泪眨眼再睁开的步骤，双眼一错不错地眺望窗外的风景。

脚趾骨折，膝盖扭伤加积水引发关节炎，大腿骨和髋骨有一定程度的磨损。手术后住了一个多月院。每隔3个星期，回医院重新接受一次检查。

大野的官方粉丝俱乐部8月正式开设，正好赶在大野第一次回院检查之后，主页上发了几张照片，加上了两段身体健康接下来活动一切正常的说明。

手术和住院的费用公司替他出了。作为代价，他与事务所的契约书上，合同的更新期间从2年改为4年，违约金也翻了一倍。到下次他能与公司交换新契约，他就是35岁了。大野从相叶手中接过新的契约书时，手中握着笔，说不出是什么心情。

唯一的安慰是这两个月的休息时间里，始终有他的支持者寄信到事务所，祝他早日康复。大野一封一封写了回信，拍照发到主页。除了杂志访谈以外，这期间事务所禁止他接其他工作。大野闲暇时间都用来画画，画完了，同样会挑几张自己觉得有趣的发出去。

眼前突然蒙了一层散着暖的黑暗。大野一愣，转过身。

松本站在他的椅子后，手挡在他面前，见男人回过头，柔声道：“天已经黑了。怎么不开灯？”

大野再转头看看窗外，外面的建筑物已经点起盏盏星火，整座城市灯火阑珊，充斥着与白日截然不同的生机。

他笑了笑：“……我好像走神了，就没注意到。”

松本轻声应了句是吗，未曾多言，回身走去房间门口打开了顶灯。

室内光线在玻璃窗上投射下大野的影子。他收回视线，看向松本。对方手里拎着纸袋，站在门边，不知是否是工作联络，敲着手机键盘，一边对大野说：“锁好门。我在外面敲了几次，没听见你回话，结果一拨门把手就开了。还以为你出了什么事。别忘了锁门。”

大野闷声说好，才意识到刚才自己看见松本的反应有些太过自然了，压根没想到质疑他为什么出现在这里。

“我刚才找御堂他们谈了，他们几个明天要去拉斯维加斯录节目，正好我也要去那边的剧院。想带你一起过去。明天早上4点出发。你有什么事吗？”

松本放下手机，隔着些距离，对大野问道。

大野不解地诶了一声：“我去干什么？”

“你和我一起来的，回程也是一路。总不能让飞机跑两个地方。”

哦。也对。他来回都是坐松本的私人飞机。是该跟着松本行动。

大野点点头：“我知道了。”

松本临走前又叮嘱了一遍：“别忘了锁门。”

房门轻轻扣上。大野走去拧上门的安全锁，再转过身，对着空荡荡的房间吸了吸鼻子。

松本总共陪他来了两次，第一次是为了检查，在纽约待到大野手术结束才回国。昨天是大野最后一次检查，松本另外有工作，又带他来了一次。事务所里有偶像组合要在这边拍外景，似乎有事与松本商讨，社长入住的旅馆就降了几个档次，住到了艺人们休息的旅馆里。

松本总像被各种忙不完的事缠身。刚才他手里拎的袋子上面印着某家电子产品的logo，大野在事务所的音响设备上见过类似的图样。大概是和对面公司谈完，立刻赶回旅馆，与其他艺人商量好，又来查看大野的情况。

——他有好好休息吗……

大野坐到床上，心中转着疑问。

他手机里存了松本的号码，然而总担心打扰对方，从来没有联系过。松本也没给他打过电话。

明明一通电话、一则信息就能解决的事。偏偏要抽空专门来敲他的门。

大野手里攥着床单，用指尖去夹轻柔绒被表面的缝纫痕迹。

被子触手柔软，只有被细密针线印下来的纹路是实的，勒着绵软的布料，将填充物与外层束在一起。

松本对他的好，是点到即止的。过界则太亲热，势轻则不温柔。甚至很多时候，他给大野的东西更像是工作上的捎带。

但是这些举动，在普通人身上，是恰到好处，但松本做了，就显得弥足珍贵。那样忙碌的人，一而再再而三地专门为了大野抽出时间，换了谁……

——换了谁……？

换了谁、会怎样呢？

大野看着手中一点一滴印出的长长红线，理不出所起所终。

飞机飞了6个小时。大野与其他几个艺人坐在前后位，他睡了一路，临下飞机，还是被从头等舱走出来的松本叫醒的。拉斯维加斯比纽约热一些。松本看上去倒是有几分开心，戴着墨镜——大野暗中想这模样实在很像好莱坞电影明星，领大野去乘五十嵐提前租好的车。

那几个要录节目的偶像歌手下了飞机，跟松本打过招呼，便离开了。大野松本这边先去了旅馆。松本有不少行李要放，大野只带了一个背包，进了自己房间，便由着飞机上睡时留下的怠倦感扑到了床上。

他本以为松本会去忙自己的事，没想到过了十几分钟，对方来敲他的房门：“大野桑，今天跟我一起出去走走吧。”

大野刚想拒绝，松本比他先列了一大堆理由出来：“医生说你需要适当活动。前几次我听说你来检查也是呆在房间里不出门。正好我今天没有工作，你陪我出去走走，就当散心了。”

马上便是正午。街上与日本相比多了些喧嚷。大野与松本并肩走着，偶尔偏头看一眼松本的侧脸，又匆匆看向别处。

这个人身上可能有什么魔力。大野想。

当松本说喜欢他的歌声时，鼓励他说加油时，让他知道他的努力在被人关注肯定时，那些害羞又暖洋洋的感觉会一点点驱散大野心底的不安。

松本对他说他贩卖的是才能和汗水的那一刻，大野清晰地感受到，从从事这份工作以来，一直压在他胸口的某些沉甸甸的东西忽的消失了。

努力不等于过分勉强自己。被突然推上这个光鲜亮丽的舞台，面对从前想都不敢想的热情和荣光，压力之下，他或多或少忘记了这件事。想着该回应别人的喜欢和期待，不能因为自己是新人就放松。如果不能拿出和专业人士对等的成果，一定会让观众失望。

——不。或许今后他也会继续勉强自己吧。

但是现在有一点不同。大野不是在背负其他人的期待，而是想要回应其他人的期待。

为什么松本的话给他的影响会这么大？

大野兀自思考着，被松本的问题突然拉回现实。

“大野桑？”松本点点他手背：“你想吃什么？”

男人支支吾吾地应了几声，重新看向菜单：“……我不会英文……”

“那我帮你点我平时吃的吧。你有什么忌口吗？”

问到这个问题，大野的五官立刻皱到一起：“看得出形状的东西。鸡爪还有烤麻雀什么的。感觉很可怜。”

松本被他的表情逗笑了，安慰道：“没事，这家店不卖那些。海鲜烩饭和牛排，点这两样，可以吗？”

大野点点头。刚想说话，突然听见一旁座位上传来几声惊呼。抬起头，看见阳台外面广场中央的巨大水池中舞起了一道道高耸的水柱。

大野第一次看见这么壮观的喷泉，目不转睛地看了一会儿，再回头，看见松本又在盯着自己瞧。一双眼中染了分明的笑意，仿佛连睫毛都翘成明亮的弧度，专注地看着他。

男人心跳停了一拍，与松本错开视线，想起之前自己想问的事，“松本桑经常出国吗？”

“嗯。海外值得学习的东西很多，而且我们事务所总有一天要与世界接轨，工作和私人方面，我都有必要多出来看看。”

松本答着，调整了一下服务员端上来的餐盘位置。

按松本家的背景，就算说在这边置办了地产大野也是信的。他小声说着这样啊，埋头吃自己的食物。

吃过午饭，松本又领着大野去街上闲逛。

“你是不是喜欢画画？”

大野被突如其来的疑问搞得一愣，想起以前跟松本提过自己的工作室，答了一声是。

松本又问：“喜欢现代艺术还是古典？”

“欣赏角度的话，两种都很喜欢，最喜欢的艺术家是伊藤若冲。自己画的话比较偏现代一点。”

“那去市中心看看吧，有些挺有意思的建筑，你应该会感兴趣。”

服务精神太周到了吧。大野在心里感慨道。

这样并肩走在异国的街道上，谈论些琐碎的日常相关的小事，去看对方会喜欢的东西。

——不就和约会没什么两样吗……

松本走在他前面，听身后的人没有跟上来，疑惑地转身看向他：“怎么了？”

“……”

大野摇摇头，压抑下胸口的感情，微笑道：“没什么。”

回酒店吃过晚饭，松本带大野去看了太阳剧团的演出，回程路上，与大野聊着刚才的表演，又回到白天看过的喷泉旁边。

城市灯火将夜幕涂抹上一层余晖红，喷泉的景色与白日有了些不同，即使已经看过水幕冲天的景象，大野还是忍不住惊叹地喔了两声，拍了拍手。

松本微笑着看他：“今天玩得开心吗？”

大野回过头，刚要肯定，突然想起松本最初的说法，又拘谨起来：“嗯。——啊、对不起，我明明是陪松本桑出来的，结果还要麻烦你顾虑我……”

“没事。我本来就是希望你能打起精神，才想带你出来的。”

大野抬起头：“……诶？”

松本温和一笑：“因为这段时间没有工作，你一直在努力想回报支持你的人，画画、还有给粉丝的回信，我都有看。我希望你能偶尔放下那些事，单纯为了自己开心，度过今天一天的时间。”

大野心跳隐隐有些刹不住闸的架势，不敢看松本的眼睛，垂下眼，局促道：“也不是……画画本身就足够让我开心了，不全是为了粉丝做的。”

“我明白。只要你自己觉得快乐，追逐着你的人们也会试着去理解你的心情。等这次回到日本，你其他工作应该也会重新开始。以后要在注意安全的基础上加油啊。”

松本的双眼眨了眨，整个世界的光亮仿佛都凝缩在他的瞳孔中：“我也会一直支持你的。”

“——……”

大野望着松本瞳中的光彩，呼吸一滞，终于意识到自己为什么会因这个人的一言一行轻易拨动心弦。

他太率真，太纯粹，心里想的话全照实说出来，再反映到行动上，诚恳温柔到让人心痛。

“……喜欢……”

大野喃喃着说了几个词。松本没有听清，问：“什么？”

“我喜欢你。”

这次的词句终于明晰了，被夜风吹进松本耳中，抖出几缕不顾一切的决然。

那情感遭了太久压抑，冲破牢笼时已然伤痕累累，几乎是绝望而凄然的，生生将松本钉在原地，发不出声音，只能手足无措地看着大野嘴唇一抖，又吐出一句不求得到回应的告白。

“我喜欢松本桑。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

推开门，玄关灯光应声而启。

“我回来了”

对着空无一人的房间，他低声道。干燥微凉的空气被他的语句推远了些，又执著地缠上来。

松本放下钱包和钥匙卡，迈着微虚的脚步走进客厅，一屁股坐进沙发里。疲劳与酒精的作用令大脑昏昏沉沉。

顶灯晃着涟漪般光圈，一层层荡出去。就连这样的光景都让松本觉得头昏目眩。他皱起眉，在茶几上摸索着遥控器，将灯灭掉。

快进入一年的末端。为了来年的交往和合作，这两周的酒局多了不少。

明天白天不需要去公司。下午的会议有海外派遣社员参加，松本可以开视频会议。后天上午要去陪赞助商打高尔夫。那之后则是慈善晚会。

松本的脸沉在沙发靠垫中，深深地叹了口气。

忙碌与压力不会令他觉得负担沉重，毕竟已经这么活了许多年。从没有正式坐上这位子开始，他就为了事务所的发展奔波锻炼了很长时间。倒不如说，他成为社长后担子反而轻了许多。很多工作不得不交给手下人执行，而他作为统领全局的管理者，需要坐在幕后俯视这座城池。

完美主义者。克己。劳碌命。工作狂。斯巴达。

从他开始工作那一天，这些话便是茶水间里时过不衰的闲聊话题。传言自一个下属的口中主动跃上另一个下属嘴边，极富生命力，松本上任一个月不到，公司上上下下都知道了新的副社长是个不好惹的人物。后来松本升了职，那些唯唯诺诺与俯首帖耳，反而成了一种尊敬的至高表现。

一般来说，坐到松本这个位置，加上他的家庭背景，根本不需要兢兢业业呕心沥血到这个地步。想起饭桌酒席上常见的微微发福的清闲形象，松本忍不住又叹了口气。

这家事务所是他祖辈父辈的心血。在权力斗争中浴血拼杀争抢来的、只属于顶端的景色，现在只有他一人守在上面，遍览群山。

他想去看看更高的风景。但在他之下，没有人追寻；在他之上，没有人俯瞩。

酒气上涌。松本握住拳头，重重地砸向身下的沙发。柔软的内垫吸收了冲击，发出了轻微的呻吟。

连追逐的气力都没有，只会在山脚苦不堪言地抱怨山路坎坷的人，他不需要。

自己先放弃一切努力，做不出任何觉悟，活在被窄小世界圈出的窄小格局里，然后对着顶端的人厚颜无耻地说自己就是这个水平，自己只配活在这样的层次里。或者爬到半山腰，驻足看看远处的风景，认为自己已经付出了足够的辛苦，丝毫不去看看头顶触手可及的新的境界。

松本熬着血泪攀爬，然而回首望去，没有一个人留在他身边。那些蜿蜒崎岖的道路上，只有他一人的脚印。

愤怒渐渐化成了感伤。松本甩了甩头，撑起上身，去倒了杯水，再坐回沙发上，点开了电视，想驱散走这静夜的寂寞。

他放空大脑，随性按着播放键，屏幕上的画面一变再变。深夜1点多，一些民放电视台已经停止运营，能看的节目大多都是平淡的谈话或者动漫。

画面上突然闪过某个他熟悉的身影。松本指尖顿了顿，按了退回键，屏幕画面一变，右上角的标示文证实了他的异样感。

“新晋歌手大野智重返舞台”

松本视野一阵模糊，用力眨眨眼睛，因无法摆脱的干涩皱起眉，无奈地站起身，只把电视的声音开到最大，转身去摘隐形眼镜。

深夜节目，主持人不算多老道。松本点开节目时，似乎刚好播到大野的宣传PV。他站在洗面台前，听着房间里回荡的主持人略显夸张的褒扬之词，不经意间烦躁地咂了下舌。

换上平常的家居用眼镜，松本走回沙发前，刚想坐下，电视机里突然传出一句：“大野君是今年刚出道？”

镜头切回大野身上，又拉远，放出大野和主持人同时看向提示板的动作。主持人仿佛恍然大悟一般的声音与松本的心声重合：“——去年10月16日进的事务所啊。”

由于最早的“打压疑惑”，大野的签约时间明面上紧接在他初次献唱的合约之后。

已经过了一个星期了，不能算完全的新人呢。主持人揶揄着。于是大野也顺着回道：“嗯……我们事务所现在也有比我晚入社的孩子，不过大家会的东西都比我多，感觉我一直像个后辈似的。”

大野黏黏糊糊的语气把主持人逗笑了：“那你以后还得加油啊。”

“嗯。我会的。”

被大野温和的笑容牵连，松本无意识地扬起嘴角。

即使隔着屏幕，隔着时间距离，大野身上那种柔软的温柔的气氛也能一点点传达递透给观众。

松本坐下去，视线一直跟着大野移动。

节目内容简简单单。放两段VTR，都是饭店旅馆的宣传视频，再由主持人和嘉宾发表些对影像内容的看法。正是深夜，放的视频里难免会有些少儿不宜的内容。

明明是介绍温泉旅馆，却加了不少女性入浴的背影。松本自己很少看这类型的节目，一边在心里吐槽这时间段内容的恶趣味，一边盯着小窗口里大野的小动作直瞧。

男人的反应很好懂，看见较为香艳的场景，会先困惑地转转眼珠，然后又仿佛做了什么觉悟一般瞪过来，眉头皱着，手摸摸耳根，再摸摸脑后，小声说着这种片段有必要吗。但仔细一看，也不是完全没有兴趣的样子，耳朵通红着，视线很明显地跟着视频里镜头的拉近缩远移动。

马上快31岁的人了。松本想着，无奈地笑着继续看下去。

视频播完。大野撅着嘴，又吐槽了几次中间放的那些是什么。主持人大概也瞧他反应有趣，问道：“大野君觉得刚才那种怎么样？”

拿什么问题问他们事务所的艺人呢。松本狠狠一皱眉。

然而大野只是略显困惑地回答道：“怎么样……？我觉得旅馆装饰得很好看，但是我个人不太喜欢泡温泉还有泡澡什么的，很容易晕。”

主持人讶异道：“会晕？不是泡得太久吗？”

“5分钟我就不行了。”大野呲牙咧嘴道，露出很不堪回首似的表情。

好可爱啊。主持人笑着附和道。“个人身体原因吧。挺可惜啊，不能和女朋友一起泡澡了不是吗？”

——你有完没完？！

松本眼角一抖，胸口恶气横生，记下主持人和节目的名字，决心明天回公司就宣布再也不让事务所的人参加这档节目。

他们公司精心培养出来的人又不是为了应付这种性骚扰发言才进入艺能界的。

然而大野却没有生气，只是低头局促地笑了笑。

主持人注意到他笑容中的落寞，追问道：“大野君现在没有女朋友？”

大野摇摇头，想了想，又微笑道：“有喜欢的人，不过表白以后对方没有答应。”

哎呀……主持人小声感慨，道了歉：“对不起啊，你应该也不想谈这个话题吧。”

大野眼中闪过一丝悲伤，只是清浅划过，却紧紧抓住松本的心脏，力道仿佛要将其捏碎。

屏幕这边的看客犹在愣神，屏幕中的人已经换了神情，开朗道：“没事。我很容易喜欢上一个人，然后就一直想着喜欢喜欢喜欢，对方回应不回应我，我都没法控制这种感情的。之前也有过单相思追了人两年的时候。——因为就是很喜欢嘛，没办法，到这种心情冷却为止，我会一直很喜欢那个人的。”

想到大野说这些话时心情该有多寂寞，松本胸口又是一痛。主持人并没有注意气氛的体察心，大概只想着扩充话题，继续问：“能让你那么喜欢，对方为人什么的也应该不错吧？”

大野的笑容更加柔软：“嗯。很温柔，努力，不管是谁看了都会觉得完美的人。”

夸成这样，主持人应该会觉得大野这是情人眼里出西施，但对方也没有针对这一点多说什么，只鼓励道：“这样啊。水准那么高的女孩，心性是很傲。你加油吧。”

这一次，大野唇边清晰地映出几分无可奈何的苦笑，蒙混过关一般轻轻嗯了一声。

松本看着屏幕中消瘦了一些的身影，静静合上双眼，醉意爬上头顶，意识回到拉斯维加斯的那个夜晚。

水声风声嘈杂人声，外界的一切清明而遥远，只有大野的告白深深刻进松本脑中。

他还在发愣，大野已经先低下头，不让松本看见自己的表情，声音已然哽咽到嘶哑：“对不起、对不起、我知道松本桑不会和事务所的艺人在一起。我也没有想得到什么回应——你应该觉得被男人喜欢很恶心吧、我、——我会离开公司的，违约金我也会想办法——”

松本轻轻按上大野的肩膀，无声地制止了男人不时哽住的支离破碎的道歉。

“大野桑。”松本轻轻唤了一声大野的名字。男人的肩膀微微一跳，不知是因为恐慌还是惊吓。

“大野桑，你抬起头，看着我。”

大野犹豫不决地眨着眼。肩上的手掌掌心温暖，坚定地停留在那里，仿佛想传达给他某种力量。

男人一点点抬起头，眼角发红，视线瑟缩着垂下去。松本稍俯下身，与大野对视。也许是松本的态度不像想象中那般消极，大野睫毛轻颤，踌躇着看向对方的眼睛。

松本漂亮得让人心悸的双眼中并没有厌恶或者冷漠，只有一如往常的温柔笑意。大野眨着眼，这次又因为别的原因，视线躲闪着想看向别处。

“大野桑，”松本的声音轻而易举地定住他，“别害怕。我不会因为这种事赶你出事务所的。”

“但是我……”大野的神情里多了几分困惑：“……为什么？你不会觉得麻烦吗？”

松本摇了摇头。

“不会。不如说我很高兴。”

在大野越发不解的视线里，松本唇角浮现出苦恼又害羞的笑容：“因为我也喜欢你。”

意料之外的回答令大野睁大双眼：“诶……？”

松本的手移到大野背后，轻轻环抱住他。外界的一切声音色彩都失去了意义。大野听见抱住自己的人胸口的鼓动，那声音似乎也从自己体内迸发而出，与对方的节拍合为一体。

他的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖着，双手抚上松本的后背，却不敢用力触碰，仿佛怕这是一场梦，只要伸出手，就会将这个幻影打碎，但又无法控制触摸倾心之人体温的冲动，小心翼翼地收紧双臂，拥住松本的身体。

好暖。

大野闭上双眼。

体温也好，两人身体相合的感觉也好，胸口升腾而上的感情也好。

全都是暖的。

松本侧过脸，额头贴上大野的，静静地落下双唇。

柔软的感觉印上唇瓣。大野配合着他的角度，回应松本的亲吻，心头的喜悦不知所措地膨胀着，仿佛随时要将身体炸开。

不知过了多久，松本终于结束了这个吻，稍退开一些，抚上大野的脸颊。男人眼中泛着诱人的湿润，视线追随着松本的嘴唇，眷恋而期待地看着他。

松本心底酸软得忍不住又吻了吻他的额头，抱着他轻声道：“但是对不起。我不是一个好的对象。和我在一起，会影响你自己的工作，我不能让你刚踏进这个圈子一年就蒙上借人上位的阴影。这个世界有太多人会怀着有趣的心态尽最大恶意揣测别人。你是站在舞台上的人，你要笑、要发光、要保持你形象的纯粹，所以我不能和你在一起。”

他用最温柔的声音说着对两人而言最残酷的话：“对不起。只能到此为止了。”

那究竟是为了保护自身，亦或是为了保护事务所旗下的艺人，还是为了保护他倾心的对象，松本自己也无法得出结论。他相信自己的选择没有错，不管是时间倒流，还是现在重新给他机会做出抉择，他都会说出同样的话。

那天晚上，大野没有哭。虽然声音很沙哑，回程路上始终一言不发，眼圈通红，但也没有在松本面前表现出不满或是发泄的态度，到旅馆房门前，还很小声很小声地说着“再见”，背影小得让人想冲上去拥抱他。

松本对自己的心狠有自觉。明明是他先对大野动心，言行间或多或少表现出来，招来了大野的思慕，又主动将人推开。

甚至连那天松本主动的告白和亲吻也是一时的放纵和对大野的束缚。既然要拒绝，不如说得更冷情些坚决些。说着自己的喜欢，越过一线，又用冠冕堂皇的理由否认未来的可能性，起起落落，只会给大野造成伤害。

任性。脑中响起老友对他的评价。

不肯放手，不想自己的身影在对方心里变薄，不想被划分进陌生的区域。

明明说着希望大野放弃，但听到对方说仍喜欢自己时，又无法克制地觉得开心。

——我真的性格很恶劣啊……

松本自嘲地笑笑。大野说他温柔，实际上却是截然相反。真正温柔的人，看见对方因自己露出那样寂寞的表情，心中生出的一定不是这样残酷又自私的感情吧。

疼痛，酸楚，但是炽热无比，无法放手的情感。

那一夜怀中的温度于记忆中复苏。松本将手伸向前方，指尖停留在屏幕中大野的脸颊线条上。

纤薄的身体，逐渐上升的体温，只为自己露出的柔软甜蜜的表情。

忘不掉。怎么可能忘记。那种喜欢到胸口苦闷的感情，想拥抱这个人直到天荒地老的欲望，诅咒一般死死缠着松本的心脏，即使过去这么久，再次回忆起来，还是会让他觉得难以呼吸。

如果自己真的失去理智，放下一切枷锁，把这种感情全倾注到大野身上，后果连松本自己都无法想象。

无意识地在对方身体上留下标记，视线追逐着对方，用自己的喜欢逼对方心里留下自己的痕迹。——若是失去控制，说不定他会把大野永远锁在自己身边，不允许逃离，也不让任何人接近，让那些短暂的温暖和缱绻永远只属于自己。

就连只这么想想，心脏也会被深沉低劣的欲望支配。

无视掉内心“那样不也挺好的吗”的微弱声音，松本看向屏幕中微笑着的大野。

进不得退不得。想把全世界捧到他面前，又不敢接近触碰对方。

该拿你怎么办呢。

他的叹息声回荡在房间内。

——该拿这个人怎么办呢。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

走进自动门，暖风薰得他面上一热，五十嵐适时地跟上来，从他手上接过外套。

一楼大厅的会场那边传来喧闹声，松本向走上前鞠躬的酒店工作人员略一点头，跟着对方向会场走去。

忘年会已经开始了近半个小时，该致辞发言的也说得差不多，正是各人喝酒闲聊的放松时间。松本踏入会场，站在门边的人认出他，立刻欢呼着鼓起掌来。

换作往常，事务所的人看见松本时可不是这个态度。毕竟是年终慰劳会，松本也没有端社长的架子，一路微笑着与人碰杯交谈，又有好事的艺人腆着笑脸递上一支话筒，请他讲两句。

松本无奈，只好简短地说了一句：“呃……还有两周就是新年了，大家今天好好放松一下，明年也请多多指教。”

社长发话，底下的人不管内容，都是叫好鼓掌，然后顺着他的话，继续该吃吃该喝喝。

又有几人上前与松本攀谈，他一一应了，但只是碰了碰杯，杯沿在唇边轻点一下，并不多饮。

“晚上还有事。”

只要松本这么苦笑一下，劝酒的人也就理解地笑笑，感慨句社长真是不容易，很快走开，不再打扰他。

走到某片闲聊着的区域周围，有眼尖的人先看见他：“啊，社长，新的一年也请多多关照啊。”

松本微笑着隔空举了下酒杯。酒桌旁的另外几人也转过身。大野像其他人一样，小声打了招呼。

松本挑眉问道：“私服？”

大野一怔。他身边的前辈倒是先反应过来，爽朗一笑：“这小子说是不知道该穿什么。去年忘年会他感冒了没来。”

话题中心的男人这才缓慢地转头看看四周，会场里百分之八十的人身上都穿着西装，其余的人则或多或少穿着比较正式的衣服，只有几个人像他一样穿着普通，大野低头看看自己的薄毛衣和牛仔裤，垂着头，不好意思地笑了笑。

松本并不在意，“没事，本来穿什么也没明文规定。”

前辈揶揄地撞了下大野的肩膀：“话说，你家里有西装吗？该不会全是这种衣服吧？”

大野做出仔细回忆的样子，摸了摸头：“是有的。但是那是我以前面试时穿的衣服，好久没拿出来过了。”

“喂喂喂……要不我送你一件？”

“嗯？可以吗？那就——”

大野的话还没说完，有人从身后拍了拍前辈的肩膀：“轮到你上去了。”

两人回过头，忘年会固定的游戏和抽奖环节已经开始，按资历上台，前辈只好将杯中的酒一饮而尽，朝大野一扬手：“一会儿再说。”

大野点点头，喝了两口香槟，转头想看看桌上摆的自助餐，被身后的人吓了一跳。

松本居然还没离开，一直站在旁边，见大野看向他，好整以暇地笑了笑。

大野有点尴尬，试探着问：“松本桑不去别的地方吗？”

松本看向会场前方的礼台，专注综艺节目主持的艺人正在上面大呼小叫着配合上台的人。

“抽奖什么的一开始，大家都会注意那边，我不想打扰他们的兴致。”

“……哦。”

松本用余光也能看见大野脸上“那你为什么要来打扰我”的神情，忍着笑，自己拿了餐盘，捡了两块玉米和羊排。

他也不知道为什么自己会走到这边，只是视线和脚步无意识地被牵引了。大野比他内敛，不再看松本，望着舞台那边，偶尔吃吃笑一声，应该是之前已喝了些酒，此时侧脸和脖颈都透着酡红。

“大野桑。”

松本叫他。大野转过头，八字眉皱出疑问的角度。

“最近怎么样？年末很忙吗？”

男人眨眨眼，视线飘远：“还好。明年年初好像有份电视剧的试镜，可能明年开始忙。最近还好。”

“是么，现在已经开始为角色做准备了？”

大野没明白他的话：“什么？”

松本意识到自己的误会，反而皱起眉：“那你怎么瘦了这么多？”

大野又是一怔。松本已经先抬起手，向他的肩膀伸去，就在他即将碰到大野的前一秒，舞台上突然有人喊道：“大野桑？大野桑？轮到你了大野智桑。”

大野忙退了两步，咬着下唇，对松本鞠了一躬，匆匆向舞台方向走去。

松本的手晾在半空，顿了两秒，静静放下，转身看向礼台。

大野转着奖品箱，里面骨碌碌滚出一个绿色的小球。他捏着小球，还没开口，主持人已经喜气洋洋地祝福道：“恭喜你！你抽中的是迪士尼乐园情侣一日游的门票！”

下面嘻嘻哈哈地哄笑鼓掌，主持人对一脸复杂的大野道：“想和谁一起去？要是没有女朋友，也可以带上我。”

松本感觉大野似乎往他这边瞥了一眼，不过那眼神并不真切，没等他仔细琢磨，大野已经回答道：“我和相叶桑一起去好了。”

相叶正站在会场另一头，听见这话，笑得很灿烂地喊道：“可以吗？！那谢啦！就我们俩一起去吧！”远远地朝大野挥了挥手。

主持人等大野也笑着挥回去，才叫接下来的人上场。

大野走下台，没有再往松本的方向走，与来迎接他的满面笑容的相叶去了其他酒桌旁，有说有笑。

松本收回视线，对走到自己面前问能不能说两句话的新人微微一笑。

年假一晃而过，圈内重新开始忙碌。松本走进培训所，迎接他的也不是几个星期前的笑脸，而是毕恭毕敬的问好。

他去各间练习室分别观察了一段时间，走到最后一间，发现老师不在，培训生们两两组队做着柔软体操。

“舞蹈老师呢？”松本问。

离得近的少年们七嘴八舌回答他：“刚才大野桑被人叫出去，老师也跟着去看情况了。”

松本按他们指的方向，上二楼的休息室看到底怎么回事。时间还是上午，休息室没什么人用，只有一间单间的门玻璃透着光亮。

“怎么了？”

松本推开门，里面坐着二宫和大野，舞蹈老师表情严肃地站在一边。

二宫看见松本，没回答他的问题，继续对大野道：“事务所不限制艺人交往，你没必要藏着掖着，我只是需要你给个准信，方便我们这边应付记者。”

松本听出他言辞中的蹊跷，皱眉走上前，看见大野面前的桌上摊着本杂志。草草一读，说是大野上周末与某女演员一起用餐，两人举止亲密，疑似交往。

关于被拍的那个女艺人，松本有点印象，应该是与大野一起参加那档电视剧试镜的演员之一，姓斋藤，年纪比大野大，出道时拍了部大热剧，火了几年，后来与丈夫的离婚财产纠纷问题被曝，人气渐渐下滑，这两年只能演些二线小角色。

他放下杂志，探究地看向大野。对方抿着嘴唇，注意到他的目光，赌气一般飞快道：“不是。我们没在交往。那天试镜结束以后她找我要了联系方式，说是想谈谈角色的事。算上去吃饭，我总共只见过她两次。”

二宫确认道：“真没交往？”

大野用力摇摇头：“没有。”说话声又沉下去：“……我有其他喜欢的人。”

二宫不怎么在意地挥挥手：“这样啊，随便你，等你表白交往以后别给公司添麻烦就行。”

舞蹈老师领着大野回去，临行前，大野始终低垂着头，没有与松本对上视线。

等两人走出去，二宫才问松本：“你来干什么？”

“下面没看见人，”松本随口答道，没有细说，“大野试镜那边情况怎么样？”

“就是小绯闻，应该不会受影响。”二宫耸耸肩：“反正他年龄和定位摆在那儿，不会因为这种小事引起粉丝不满的。”

“我知道。”

松本最后看了一眼杂志上的照片，眼神转冷：“舞台剧那边动作戏比较多，对他身体不利。知道他演技水平的只有舞台剧的观众。虽然CD销量很好，但现在大众对他的印象还停留在仅仅唱歌唱得不错的阶段。这是他第一次演电视剧，加上公司宣传，正站在风口浪尖上。居然还想利用他的话题度。”

松本的最后一句话是针对谁的，二宫心知肚明。他撇撇嘴：“知道了。我让人去处理。——不过这消息的标签他是摘不掉了。希望他以后自己小心点吧。”

两个星期后，女演员斋藤与未成年男性于自宅私会饮酒一事遭曝，斋藤被拘留，之前与其相关的新闻也销声匿迹，转为对其目前刑务所生活的报道。

这些事与大野没什么干系。电视剧主演已经确定是他，他现在正在忙着塑造角色。故事内容并不复杂，主要讲在人间作恶的猫妖被高僧封印在寺院内，虽非本意，但为了尽早逃离寺院，只能帮助僧人解决信客烦恼，最终自己灵魂得到净化的故事，是部有些特效镜头的轻松喜剧。

大野演的就是主人公的猫妖。导演早早联系他，告诉他虽然片里会用CG技术，但主人公大部分时间会保持人形，需要他自己揣测怎样表现猫的情态。

距离开拍还有一个月，大野将全身心都投入到锻炼和角色塑造上。黑猫体态纤细，脚步轻盈，落地无声无息，喜欢将前肢伸到屋檐下晒太阳，后腿留在房内，展成一弓舒适自在的弧。

妖怪不需要进食，但他喜欢鱼，所以对清汤寡水的寺院生活极为不满。

以前他偶尔会装成虚弱的样子，被人捡回家，再在人家里大闹一番，若无其事地离开。他不需要廉价的好意，他是自在的，是任意妄为的。没有任何人、任何感情可以束缚他。

他看向镜子。练习室里没有灯光，薄暮冥冥，他的双眼于房间角落里闪着幽幽的光。

静默中，他轻轻抻着懒腰，眯上双眼，享受被墙角包围的安心感。

没有人会找到他。

他是自由的。

他是——

“大野桑？”

他啪地打开双眼。

房间对角，有人推开了门。走廊里的灯光闯入黑暗，撕裂了他的宁静。

他不满地皱起眉，弓着后背，眯眼看来人一步步走近，准备在对方闯进自己的领域时发起攻击。

“……大野桑？”

松本走到他面前五步远的地方，借着灯光，看清他的表情。

那不是属于大野智的表情，其中没有大野脸上总挂着的温软笑意，只有野生动物一般慵懒而防备的拒绝。

松本停下脚步，半跪下身，与“他”对视，视线笔直，身体放松，作出没有敌意的态度。

对方盯着他看了一会儿，缓慢地眨着眼，眼睛疑惑地眯起来，半晌才微一偏头：“……松本桑？”

“嗯。我看练习室门没关，就进来看看。已经很晚了，怎么还不回去？”

“……”

大野看看四周，含糊不清地回答道：“因为呆着感觉挺舒服的。不小心就多留了一会儿。”

“……你还真厉害啊。”松本半放弃地叹了口气，“要塑造角色是好事。但是现在都8点多了，你吃晚饭了吗？”

大野摇摇头：“最近在减重。不吃了。”

松本皱起眉，走近过来，牵起大野的手。直到刚才还沉浸在角色情绪中的男人眼角一跳，下意识想挠上去，好在冲动被内心属于大野智的感情压住，乖乖地任松本翻来覆去捏自己的手腕。

房间里没有开灯。松本握着手中纤细的重量，眉头紧锁：“跟年前比又瘦了，现在一摸就能摸到骨头。导演说让你减到这程度了吗？”

“没，我自己决定的。我的角色是吃混进猫粮里的毒药而死的，我想着它除了最喜欢的鱼肉以外应该不会喜欢吃东西，就准备这么演了。”

大野眨着眼，突然反手握住松本的手。原本的提问者被吓了一跳，大野贴近过来，双眼直勾勾地盯着他。

“松本桑，你体温是不是有点高？在发烧吗？”

大野那双眼睛就在距离不到5厘米的地方，松本怔忡地看着他。月光下，男人平素湿润温和的眼中泛着清冷的颜色，明明是在询问，却又像是随性而为，并没有多少真实的好奇。

果然是凭依型啊……松本在心底轻声叹了口气。

于自身的生命中构筑新的灵魂，并非扮演角色，而是活成角色。

如果是纯粹的大野智的灵魂，大概此时此刻是不会做出同样的举动的。这样率性而敏感，连在意中都多了几分放纵，是身为人类、心里还装着松本的大野智不会表现给他的一面。

松本直率地一点头：“嗯。我有花粉症，3月到4月期间特别难熬，冬春换季也容易感冒。这两天正好在发低烧。”

大野眼睛一眨，野生动物的气质瞬间散去，留下的只有男人八字眉下藏也藏不住的担心：“那你先回去休息吧。我马上就走。”

看了刚才的“猫”，再看普通的大野，好像连本体都多了些小动物的气质。

松本强忍着想拥抱他的欲望，说了句好，声音有些哑。

他站起身走到门边，再转过来，又是一愣。大野已经缩回角落里，完全不像要起身的样子。

其实大野自己是想走的，但松本一退开，夜晚的寒气镇得他一抖，便无意识地又回到那个不想被人左右的灵魂里。

松本站在灯光里，静静看了他一会儿，叹了口气。

“大野桑。”

夜色中的身影微微一动，松本仿佛隐约看见一双竖起的耳朵。

“你还喜欢我吗？”

松本满意地看着那个身影慌乱地抖了抖，再发出的声音中已经找不到任何属于别人的痕迹：“啊、嗯……嗯、喜欢。”

松本点点头：“我也喜欢你。”

这次夜色中的影子灌了一层红。大野不明白松本突然说这些话的目的，心里又是苦又是酸甜，手足无措地看着他。

“我喜欢你的演技，喜欢你。我会看你的剧，也会等你回来。”

所以不要丢下我啊。松本低声说着，离开了房间。

大野一个人呆呆坐在练习室里，不知过了多久，终于一头栽下去，倒在地板上，用冰凉的木板给脸颊降温。

“……太过分了……”

他喃喃自语道：“实在是太过分了……”

这个人是先确认了一遍大野的心情，然后才说出那些话的。他笃定了大野不会生气，所以才敢这么做。

松本没有轻视或者无视大野的感情，也没有将这些事完全付诸流水的意思。

如果大野说不喜欢松本了，对方应该会很干脆地切断他们的联系吧。

只要大野还能说出喜欢，松本就会回应他。

——只能到此为止了。

大野翻了个身，耳边回响着松本拒绝自己时说的话。

到此为止。不会前进，但已经表明的东西，也没有收回的必要。

“这算什么啊………”

给人身上加了这么多枷锁，还对身陷囹圄的人说不要丢下他独自离开。

大野疲惫地闭上眼，听见自己的声音回荡在房间里。

“……要是能做到的话，我早就这么做了。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

“辛苦了。”

大野推开车门，相叶坐在驾驶席上微笑着迎接他，等他坐到后座，发动了车。

刚开拍的两个星期，大野回程时情绪还算高涨，后来拍摄工作加紧，坐进车里，很快就头一歪，直接睡过去。相叶从车内后视镜里看见他脑袋一点一点，开口道：“对了，之前你做宣传时参加拍摄的那几本杂志销量都很好，前两集的收视率也不错，有广告商说要找你代言。”

“……是吗？那挺好的。”

大野翘着嘴角，眼皮越来越沉，不知道把相叶的话听进去了多少。

“另外你看一下旁边座位上的东西。今天刚寄到事务所，说是给你的。”

男人吸吸鼻子，车里没有开灯，他在车座上摸索了一下，抓到了两个扁扁的箱子。

他把纸箱拿起来，分别拆开，两个箱子里分别装着一套西装。大野认不出衣服多名贵，只觉得布料摸起来都很舒适。其中一个箱子的盒盖上附着张便利贴：“没时间专门送去给你，就让店家寄过去了。等电视剧杀青以后穿去庆功会吧！”

署名是岡崎，大野借着路灯灯光勉强读完，想起忘年会上与一直很照顾他的前辈说的话，盖上盒盖，默默记下过段时间要送人回礼。

相叶问：“里面装的什么？”

“两套西装。忘年会上我不是穿的私服嘛，然后前辈说送我一套。这个箱子是岡崎桑送的。”

相叶听他话里有话，奇怪道：“不是有两份吗？另外那个箱子呢？”

大野摸着两个纸箱表面截然不同的包装纸纹样，轻声道：“是啊，另外这件是谁送的呢？”

对空气流动变化较为敏感的相叶多看了他一眼。路灯匆匆而过，于大野眼中留下幽幽的星火。仿佛只要呼吸稍重一些，就会把那光亮连带着他的身影一同吹散一般，纤细而鬼魅。

大野入戏越来越深了。拍摄已经进行了快两个月，这期间大野没有其他工作，只需要考虑电视剧的事，可以放任自己沉浸在角色情绪里。

杂志宣传时大多直接挪用电视剧里的角色设定，服装师为大野准备了黑色薄衣睡裤，摄影师让他尽情表现人物氛围。于是各大书店里摆了一摞摞封面是大野窝在沙发里或是伸懒腰姿态的杂志。

相叶抱着支持自家艺人的心态买了不少送人，听了好多妖艳情色那个微露出一点的腰肢太工口了之类的评价，当笑话跟大野说，对方只会猫一般眯起双眼，轻笑一句是这样吗。

可能就连大野现在的嗜睡都不仅仅是因为疲倦，而是受了角色的影响。后视镜里的星火已经消失。相叶减缓车速，停在了红灯前。

拍摄还有一个半月。目前故事已经进行到猫妖因接触人类本性中良善的部分，性情产生了一定变化，对人类的喂食会犹豫一番后接受。等故事发展到猫妖对人敞开心扉，大野应该也会调整回来。

正如相叶所料，电视剧拍摄进行到终盘，主人公意识到自己性情的变化，一边否认，一边为善良的人心慢慢感化。大野脸上多了些温和，气质也不像刚开拍时那般拒人千里之外。

电视剧播出时间是周二晚上，不是热门剧放送的时间段，但收视率和网上好评率始终不错，DVD预约已经开始，销量势头也很喜人。

终于到了杀青那天，大野作为主演，杀青却比所有人都早，当天下午1点多，拍完最后一场戏，导演喊着“大野桑的部分到此为止，辛苦啦！”，便有共演者满面笑容地捧着花束走上前来。

大野第一次面对这场面，愣愣地笑着，与扮演僧侣的演员拥抱。负责跟拍他的摄影师说：“请大野桑说两句。”

“诶？”镜头里的人惊讶地摸着鼻尖，转瞬露出释然的笑意：“呃……这是我第一次拍电视剧，不懂的地方、做的不好的地方有很多，也给大家添了不少麻烦，这段时间承蒙大家关照了。”

几个月的相处，因为主演的大野性格不错，剧组氛围始终很轻松，听他致完词，工作人员都笑着为他鼓掌。

“我的戏份到这里为止，不过其他人应该还要继续拍……”大野看看周围，刻意灿烂地笑起来：“嗯、加油吧！”

见周围的人被他带得笑出声来，大野也微笑着回身，对镜头和其他人挥着手：“再见！我先回去啦！”

走出摄影棚，相叶正在车里等他：“欢迎回来。辛苦了。”

大野笑了几声，说着谢谢，小心地把花束放到车座上。

“其他人还有几场戏要拍。应该明天上午杀青。导演说是慰劳会要等全部拍完再办。今天你还有什么事做吗？”

大野沉思了片刻，抬起头：“带我去事务所吧。”

相叶惊讶地看了他一眼。

车开到事务所，大野告诉相叶今天自己坐电车回家，不用他等。相叶叮嘱了几句，便驱车离开了。大野站在事务所大门外，抬头望了望最顶端的房间窗玻璃，抿起唇，走进自动门。

顶楼电梯外便是五十嵐的办公室。大野敲了敲门，走进去。

五十嵐看清来人，站起身：“你好。有什么事吗？”

“……”大野微皱起眉，浅浅呼吸两次，开口道：“社长他在吗？”

“在。现在这个时间，他应该在午后小憩。你预约了吗？”

大野一时分不清是安心还是郁结，舔了舔略干燥的嘴唇，摇摇头：“没有。……不、算了。那我不打扰他了。”

“没关系的。”五十嵐叫住他：“社长的闹钟还剩2分钟就响。距离下午的出行还有将近30分钟的空闲，如果你没有需要花特别长时间商议的事，可以先进办公室等候。”

秘书顿了顿，又扫了大野一眼，意有所指道：“大野桑你可以先进去。”

大野没有读懂他的视线，懵懂道：“哦……那就这样吧…打扰了。”

五十嵐领他走到社长办公室门前，帮他推开门。大野走进房间，看见沙发旁摆着皮鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走近，再抬头，门已经被关上了。

他无意识地咬着下唇。明明房间里有意识的人只有他自己，却还是生出些鬼鬼祟祟的隐秘感。

办公室很大，和松本自宅一样，空旷得很。没有人声，没有人活动，安静得让大野不敢用力呼吸。他低下头，小心地观察松本的睡相。

阳光透过玻璃暖暖地照进来，但只映射到松本的脚踝部分。脚腕手背本就白皙的皮肤泛着象牙般柔和的光泽。胸口微微起伏，嘴唇红润，长长的睫毛密密封住漂亮的眼睛。只有大野知道那宝箱中藏着多少璀璨的颜色。

大野静静看着，为他近乎神圣的俊美蛊惑，恍惚地慢慢垂下头，鼻尖在几近碰到松本皮肤的地方停下，心跳震得胸口发疼。

“……”

他听着自己与松本的呼吸声，最终抬起头，拍了拍对方的肩膀：“松本桑？”

一旁的办公桌上，松本手机闹钟声适时地响起。配合电子滴滴滴的音效，大野又叫了两声，看睡着的人慢慢皱起眉，表情从睡时的安稳变为很孩子气的别扭。

松本紧皱着眉，眼睛缓缓眨着，辨认了眼前景象许久。闹钟声已经停下，松本才不确认地问：“大野桑……？”

对方眼底的朦胧与疑惑让他看上去毫无防备。大野压下内心的躁动，点点头：“嗯。是我。五十嵐桑说你午睡马上结束，就让我先进来了。”

“……是吗。”松本坐起身，见大野半跪在自己沙发旁，拍了拍座位示意他坐下。自己站起身倒了杯水，划开手机，按停延时闹钟。

松本举着空纸杯问大野：“喝吗？”

大野正因身体下方皮革上残留的体温心慌意乱着，仓促地摇摇头：“没事。谢谢。”

等松本喝完水，再坐回沙发上，表情已经晴朗了不少：“今天怎么过来了？”

“我杀青了。剧组里其他人明天杀青，到时候我回去问好就行。下午没什么事做，就想来见见你。”

听见他的最后一句话，松本睁大双眼，微笑道：“辛苦了。电视剧我一直有在看。……你说想见我，是什么意思？”

大野垂着眼，手指缠在一起互相摩挲，低声道：“……电视剧开拍以前，你跟我说会等我回来……算了，要是我自己会错意了，就当什么都没发生吧。我走了。”

他越说越心乱，表情阴郁着站起身，被松本拉住手腕：“等等。”

大野回过头，松本仰头看着他，探询地笑着：“现在和我说话的，是‘大野智’本人对吧？”

“……不然还会有谁。”

听见他有些闹别扭的语气，松本反倒笑得很开心：“欢迎回来。”

被这么直白地一说，大野又开始脸上发烫，小声说道：“嗯。我回来了。”

“因为几个月以前‘你’不主动露面，所以我有点担心你什么时候能回来。”松本拉着大野坐下，“鼻炎药我有用。还没来得及跟你说声谢谢呢。”

大野抿起唇。之前松本告诉他自己有花粉症，大野放心不下，本想给他拿些药，结果当天走到顶楼电梯外，又踌躇起来，最后只拜托五十嵐转交。

然而仔细想想，松本又不可能缺他这点关心。时间一久，大野自己也忘了这件事。

松本问：“那天为什么不进来？后来我一直没找到机会跟你当面道谢。”

“……”

大野终于把视线从茶几移到松本面上，苦涩地看着他，经过一段漫长的沉默，终于开口道。

“因为我害怕。”

对方因为意料之外的回答眉头一跳。大野继续说下去：“我演的是追求自由、不接受人好意、也不受任何束缚的角色。越接近你，我越能感受到你在我身上留下的束缚有多沉重。我的角色觉得恐惧，所以不想接近你。”

松本嘴角的笑意也多出几分酸涩：“是吗。……那你今天为什么又回来了？”

“因为你说会等我。”

大野沉缓地一眨眼：“因为我自己想回到你身边。”

两人静默着相对而坐。松本轻握住大野的手：“谢谢。”

手背上的温度逼出了大野心底所有的酸，渗出他身体表面，裹成厚厚的扭曲的壳，凝出一层伤痛的面相。

这温暖即是枷锁，扣住他心脏，不允许他逃离。

然而握着钥匙的人同样处在深深牢狱下，满是伤痕地抱着只属于他的囚徒。

大野看着松本的眼睛，对方苦笑着抚上他眼角：“别哭啊。”

“我没哭。”

大野平静地反驳。他的眼睛并没有湿润。

一切只是混沌在无休止的疼痛中。声嘶力竭地唱着泣血的哀歌，共享被拘束的苦闷。痛苦是唯一的联系，也是羁绊的证据。

“对不起。”

松本轻声道。大野分辨不出他究竟在为什么道歉，只能沉默地看着他。

手被更加用力地握住。

“对不起。”

大野闭上眼。眼底依旧是一片干涩。

拍完电视剧，大野接下来的主要工作是准备新专辑。碟片8月发行，又有新的通知说要在11月24号到26号于代々木競技場开3天live。

相叶担心大野身体，带他去检查了一遍。距离之前的事故已经过去将近一年，大野的膝盖情况还算乐观，加上他自己要求，便为全场将近两小时的演出都配了舞蹈。

大野第一次单独开演唱会，live演出特效一类事宜他很少经手，都是听专业人士安排，只在自己觉得必要的地方说些想法，其余时间专心练习。本来他还担心会有多少人买票，结果票开售当天，代理商的网页服务器差点被挤崩，门票于5分钟内便销售一空。

终于到了live首日。大野调整着耳返，默默回忆彩排时的情景，随着架子鼓敲响，跳上舞台，身体立刻被热烈的欢呼包围。

两天时间一晃而过，到了11月26号live终日，彩排时，大野站在舞台上，望着空旷的会场，耳边依旧沸腾着观众的掌声与喝彩。

他们给了你喜欢、给了你热情、给了你至高无上的充实与雀跃。

你呢？站在这个舞台上，你能回报给他们什么？

音乐声告一段落。大野走下台，擦着汗。前两天结束后有观众喊安可，他本以为今天也会这样，然而这次live结束后，观众席上响起的却是生日快乐歌。

一开始声音并不整齐，稀稀落落，后来仿佛细流卷起波浪，掀出狂澜，歌声覆盖了整个会场。

周围的工作人员微笑着，将犹在愣神的大野推上舞台。他傻乎乎地站在台上，听着来自1万多人的祝福，胸口快被不知名的情绪涨满。

大野怕自己落下泪来，做着有点夸张的欢迎动作，沿着长长的舞台走出去。视线一晃，看见人群中某个熟悉的面孔正微笑着与周围的声音做着同样的口型。

他站在舞台中央，摄像头捕捉到他眼底的湿润，加上音响设备中传出的呼吸声的确乱了许多，会场里逐渐安静下来。

大野吸着鼻子，开口时声音有些沙哑：“谢谢大家。”

他看不见会场里所有人的表情，只是顺着自己的感情将想说的话诉之于口。

“这三天多谢大家了。从我出道开始到现在，已经过去了两年，虽然发生了一些事，但是因为有你们在，所以我现在能站在这里。”

他苦笑了一下：“我今年都32了，嗯……32岁，大野智，基本还是什么都不懂的新人。”

会场里荡开一阵笑声。

“真的，我们事务所里比我年轻比我会唱会跳懂礼貌的人太多了，就算是看着比自己小十几岁的孩子，也会觉得自己比不上人家，想管人叫前辈。”

大野不好意思地笑笑：“即使现在我也总会想，为什么当初被选择的人是我呢？在那个时间点、那个场合，为什么自己的人生会发生这样大的变化呢？”

松本看着屏幕中的大野。他不能说话，不该打扰，于是他静静地看着这个人，竭尽全力地记下他所说的每一个字，每一句话。

“……但是我并不认为自己的选择是错误的。像现在这样，站在这个舞台上，听着大家给我唱的歌——嗯，说起来也挺不好意思的，第一场live居然刚好是在我生日这几天。”

观众席上又爆发出一阵掌声。大野连连道着谢，又继续说下去。

“这两年我过得很充实。至今为止给不少人添了麻烦，也有很多不安，像是能不能撑完全场啊、票会不会卖完啊……”

会场里又笑起来。大野也被带得笑了笑：“没办法嘛，我和伴舞的人年龄可差了快10岁啊！我有努力不输给年轻人，嗯……不过今晚回去应该会因为肌肉痛完全动不了就是了。除了肌肉痛，大概还会想起今天大家给我的祝福吧。”

观众席上有人大喊了一声“おおちゃんおめでとう！”，像生日歌一样，同样震起一大片的喊声。

那一刻，大野突然觉得鼻酸到不可抑制。他用胳膊挡着脸，用力吸了两下鼻子，再放下手，不敢眨眼睛，生怕泪水会掉下来。

他看着观众席，牙齿抖着，强撑着嘴角憋出了一句：“很遗憾，我是不会哭的。”

观众们又被他逗笑了，还有人喊哭出来吧我们等你。

这次大野忍住了，摆出坏人角色一般高傲自大的表情，做了个鬼脸，重复道：“我是不会哭的。”

他转过身，看向那个座位，又抬起头，看向屏幕中的自己。那个表情因寂寞而歪曲着。大野拼命活动着五官，掰出明朗的模样。

“以前有人跟我说，站在这个舞台上，我要发光，要笑。所以我是不会哭的。不管发生了什么，不管多难过，我都不会哭。”

大野转过身，微笑着看向支持自己的人们：“至于我到底有没有在发光……嗯……看在我有在努力的份上，应该有发出一点点微小的光吧。”

虽然是我自己的希望而已，不知道你们眼中的我是怎么样就是了。他说着，害羞地低头笑了笑。

大野最后看了一眼屏幕：“明天以后，我也会继续努力保持笑容，努力站在这里，努力让自己的光芒变得耀眼，希望能传达到你们心中。”

“——那么接下来请听最后一首歌：光を君へ。”

演唱会在掌声中落幕。大野向工作人员道着谢，走回休息室，打开灯，发现里面已经站了一个人。

大野愣住：“松本桑？”

然而对方并没有说话，只是大步冲过来，一把抱住他。手扣在大野腰上，力道重得发疼。

门还没有关，随时可能会有人进来看见这一幕，大野握着松本的肩膀，惊疑不定道：“松本桑？！怎么了？”

“对不起。”

对方口中吐出这样一句话。明明大野已经听了太多次了，心脏还是猛地一痛，故作坚强地拍拍松本的后背：“嗯嗯知道了。没事。我都被拒绝这么多次了，知道分寸。”

然而松本还是不肯放过他：“对不起。”

大野胸口疼得快裂开，语气也冲了些：“就说我已经知道了——”

“——对你说了那些话，对不起。”

听着松本悲痛的声音，大野不禁愣住。

“你已经足够耀眼了。即使不笑、不那么坚强，你依旧是独一无二、在舞台上闪闪发光的大野智。”

“对不起、让你一个人努力了那么久。”

松本松开怀抱，认真注视大野的眼中满是痛楚：“对不起。让你等了这么久。哪怕一点也好，我想分担你的寂寞和痛苦。”

明明那些伤痛是他们同时承担的。松本却全说成是他给大野造成的伤害。

大野不可置信地看着他的双眼，对方话语中的含义令他觉得虚幻到头重脚轻，视野中的景色摇曳着，最终体温贴近，那景色便滴落到松本的肩上。

他拥抱着这个人，终于不再压抑自己，翘起脚尖，在松本唇上印上一个带着泪水味道的亲吻。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

“大野桑——嗯？”

相叶的声音像戳破温馨幻影的指尖。大野如梦初醒般从松本怀中弹开，擦擦脸，转身看向自己的经纪人：“我在，怎么了？”

相叶似乎只是因为松本的存在吓了一跳，欠身问过好。松本也已经收好表情，说道：“辛苦了。”

相叶还摸不太清情况，反手关好门，走到大野身边，惊讶道：“大野桑你哭了？”

相叶一向敏锐得惊人。大野忙又擦擦眼睛，勉强笑笑。

“刚才不是说不哭的吗？”相叶边笑边翻纸巾递给他。

大野刚想搪塞过去，松本已经接过话头：“高兴时的眼泪没必要强忍着，想哭就哭。”

站在门边的两人看向他。松本的视线聚焦在微微发怔的大野脸上，微笑道：“不是吗？”

心底的暖沁上眼角。大野草草地又抹了一把，不好意思地回头看看相叶，“嗯……眼泪很自然就跑出来了，我自己也控制不住。”

相叶对他笑得很和煦：“我明白。——哦对了、关于庆功会的事——”

他看了松本一眼，大约是在想应不应该请他一起。松本笑笑，主动道：“那我不打扰你们了。”

他走到大野与相叶面前，手虚扶了一把大野的腰：“之后我再联系你。”

大野点点头，“好。”

等松本走出门，相叶才凑到大野耳边轻声问：“社长他来干什么？”

“……？你不知道他来？”

“没听说。五十嵐桑不也没跟着吗？而且还跑到休息室来了……”

大野见相叶疑惑地歪着头，怕他胡思乱想，说：“松本桑说是不放心我第一次演唱会，另外还有点工作上的事。你别担心。”

听了他的解释，相叶便也不再纠结这件事，转头说起庆功会的安排。大野暗自捏了把汗。他不喜欢说谎，也不想骗相叶。但是他和松本还有太多事情没有谈好，不能随意把局外人牵扯进来。

想到这里，大野捏住手指，怀恋地回忆起刚刚松本的体温。

要是那种感触能一直停留在他掌心就好了。

不必顾忌人群，不必瞻前顾后，连思考都可以放弃，放任自己沉浸在飘舞于半空中的幸福感。

“大野桑？”

大野回过神：“啊？……哦、你们定就好。我也不知道什么有名的店。”

相叶深深看了他一眼，转过头：“那好吧。”

相叶的情绪似乎不甚高涨，回程大部分时间沉默不语，像在考虑些什么。大野以为他在想工作上的事，没有打扰他。结果等到相叶把车开到大野新租的公寓楼下，转头对他说的第一句话便是：“大野桑，你和社长之间发生了什么吗？”

“……”

大野抿着唇，犹豫道：“你在问什么？”

“我感觉你们之间气氛有些变化。”相叶的深色瞳孔在月色下显得犹为清澈，“如果是我误会了，那我道歉。”

大野垂着头，不知道该从何处开始说。

相叶握住他的手，轻声道：“不要担心，我不是在指责你，只是想告诉你：不管发生什么，我都会站在你这边。”

大野抬起头看向他，相叶的眼睛里只有不含杂质的真诚，与松本的眼睛并不相似，但同样令人安心。

见大野的戒备轻了些，相叶笑着拍拍他手背：“有什么事需要我帮忙，跟我说一声就好。”

大野微微点头，推开车门，突然叫住即将发动车子的相叶：“等等、有件事我的确想麻烦你。”

昨夜松本离开后，给大野发了信息，让他明天下午1点半去社长办公室。松本原打算与大野商量今后该如何交往，结果还没到午饭的时间，他随手点了下网页刷新，就看见JEW·大野智几个字堂堂正正地端坐在娱乐新闻界面的榜首。

松本睁大双眼，看见标题后面几个“未否认交往”字，心头一跳，动动鼠标，点了进去。

新闻主要说的是JEW所属艺人大野智近日与业界外人士开始交往，目前事务所未发表声明，也不知道对方身份姓名，新闻消息来源为官方团队，并非作假。

松本想了想，查了下大野的名字，带全名或是昵称的推文评论里大部分是积极回应，有些粉丝还把几个月前大野上节目时说的那段“疑似失恋”的话截出来，说希望大野已经与喜欢的人安心在一起。

他一边翻，一边暗自庆幸自己当初给大野定的路线没选错。目前观众更多关注的是大野的歌声和影视作品，焦点不在他生活上，加上出道时间相对较短，这种确切的消息也并没有掀起太大波浪。

也有人自我安慰说着类似只是交往没结婚所以自己还有机会之类的话，松本把好话坏话都扫了一遍，没有再按刷新。

“这样好吗？”

大野走进房间，被迎接他的这句话劈头打得一愣，看向松本。对方半坐在办公桌上，一脸严肃地看着他。

“……什么？”

松本将电脑屏幕转到大野这边，给他看头版新闻上放的大野的照片。

男人看了眼屏幕，抬起头，脸上的平静坦坦荡荡。

松本叹了口气，抬起一只手：“过来。”

大野缓缓走近，将自己的手放入松本的手心。松本握住他，将他拉得更近些，坐在桌上，微仰起头，认真注视他：“你不需要这么早就开始承担。”

大野一偏头：“总比被发现了才开始面对要好。”

他顿了顿，语气中多了分不确定：“……是我做错什么了吗？”

松本苦笑，按住他脖颈将他拉下来一些，额头抵在他额头上：“你没有。我是怕你心理压力大。毕竟这种话由自己说给支持者们听还是需要一定勇气的。”

鼻息缱绻，体温相合。大野的声音轻而软，透着丝丝的甜：“没办法嘛，最后选择接受我表白的可是松本桑。我只要能被允许喜欢你就已经很满足了。”

松本在他唇上吻了一下。两人嘴唇都带着点湿润，表皮沾在一起，分开时发出“啾”的轻响。

“这么说的话，那我也是只要能喜欢你就很满足了。”

松本说着，嘴角一翘，语气中添了些戏弄：“那之前那种状态似乎就挺好了？没必要进行到现在吧。”

大野扁扁嘴，眼里涌上些委屈：“我上午才让相叶桑帮我发的消息……”

松本忍住不喷笑出来，搂着大野追问：“就这个？你自己呢？没别的想法？”

他本来想逗大野，然而对方嘴唇一撅，很强硬地抱了上来，肩膀埋到他脖颈间，说话声既像不服气，又像恳切的哀求。

“不许再推开我了。我也不会再让你推开我。”

“……”

松本微怔，拥住大野，侧头在他耳边吻了吻，低声道：“好。”

两人静静地拥抱了一会儿，大野小声嘟囔着腰疼，直起身，手仍挂在松本身上。

松本看看时间，“一会儿我有午茶会，要出去一趟。”

他说着，注意到大野目光一黯，想了想，试探着问：“今晚你有什么安排吗？”

“没、本来live结束以后有一周时间休息，我本来打算画画的。”

“庆功会呢？”

“说是今天收拾会场，明天晚上开。”

“是吗……”松本的视线游移不定，咳了两声，问道：“那今晚…你想来我家吗？”

大野眨眨眼。

松本见他反应微妙，立刻解释道：“别误会，我和你都要忙工作，外出也容易被人发现，所以我想过，短时间内如果要过二人世界应该只有空闲时间去家里约会。等我以后日程空出来，我会再安排私人度假区。现在就只能这样了。”

大野又眨眨眼，“晚饭怎么办？”

“我可能会吃些东西再回公司，你自己看，要是饿了，回去我再给你准备。”

“……那好，”大野低头微笑着吻了吻松本的额头，“我在事务所里等你。”

电水壶的开关啪地扣上。松本将热水倒入杯中，轻轻搅拌，可可气味旋成涡卷，加入牛奶，深褐色柔和几分，表面凝出一层厚厚的泡沫。

他走回客厅。大野正坐在沙发上发呆，听见脚步声，抬起头。

松本将马克杯递给大野：“热可可。低糖低脂的，晚上喝也没事。明天我早起，没法陪你喝酒。”

他自己手里拿的是常温的矿泉水瓶。大野道过谢，抿了两口，舔着上唇沾到的泡沫，双眼盯着松本手中的清水。

时间是不早不晚的8点半。两人都吃过了晚饭。松本随手点开电视机：“有什么想看的吗？换网络电视也行，你自己看。”

大野疑惑地皱起眉：“可以吗？”

“我在家里打发时间的方式没几个是适合与别人一起做的，”松本苦笑，“今天本来没打算带你来，所以也没准备什么。你自己选，有什么感兴趣的节目或者影片就看吧。”

大野放下马克杯，接过松本手中的遥控器，研究了半天，画面前进后退，总回到初始界面，最后半放弃地随便找了部首页近期播放量第一的动作片点开。

画面一变，黑屏另一头传出一阵引擎声的嘶吼。松本抿着唇，默默想这选择在他的约会历史里简直崭新得超凡脱俗。

好在排名第一自有几分道理。特效演出动作都很流畅，剧情简单明快，演员演技也很好。偶尔播到精彩之处，松本和大野都会情不自禁地发出赞叹声。

片子播到后半段，男女主正演到煽情处，大野突然站起身，“我去下厕所。”

松本随意应了声，提醒了他一遍洗手间的位置，按下暂停，拿起手机看新闻消息，等他回来。

拉门被拉开的时间与大野回到客厅的时间稍有些偏差。男人趿拉着拖鞋，语气含糊不清：“你买了好多杂志啊。”

松本回过头，看见大野手里拿着他演电视剧宣传时拍的那几期杂志。松本原本就把它们放到书架的显眼处，所以也没觉得被大野发现有什么问题。

他点点头：“嗯，拍得挺好的。”

大野下唇微微撅起，把那几本杂志摆回原位，又走回来：“还有公司里别的人拍的杂志。”

“我觉得拍得不错的，都会买一本在家里放着。”

松本见大野似乎有点不满，以为他是因为失去特殊性而闹别扭，说道：“总不能在那么显眼的地方只放你的杂志吧？”

“你喜欢哪边？”

“……？”

松本愣住。大野见他不说话，不依不饶地凑过来问：“拍杂志时表现出的那个我，还有现在的我，你更喜欢哪边？”

“我都喜欢。”

大野因这个像是和事佬一般的回答皱起眉。松本却在他离开前捧住他的脸，继续道：“作为演员的大野智展现出的演技，还有大野智本人，我都很喜欢。”

指缝间的温度略有上升。松本瞥见大野红透的耳朵尖，忍不住笑起来，又说道：“作为歌手的大野智我也喜欢，喜欢你的歌声和舞蹈，看着你的表演，会让我想为你构建一个只属于你的世界，由我创建你的舞台，由我让你的光芒发挥到最大限度。”

大野睫毛闪着，大概是被松本说得害羞了，嗫嚅着回避问题：“……你以前做过演出类的工作吗？”

“嗯。不过现在没时间了。以前我可以研究如何让一个人、一个组合发光发热，现在要顾及全公司的艺人，没办法只专注在一场演出上。”

大野听着他的话，身体靠过来。松本抱着他，轻声道：“但是我想为你打造你专属的舞台的想法是真的。或许不需要全场，只要几分钟，由我构筑灯光、音乐、特效、服装……用我的想法和你的舞蹈俘获观众的心。”

观众与我们互相隶属，互相掌控。他低喃着，吻上大野的唇角。

大野身体轻颤，很快陷进这个亲吻中，闭上双眼，唇瓣微启，随着松本舌尖探入的动作，埋在对方上衣褶皱间的手指轻轻曲起。

唇舌交缠搅着唾液，水声渐渐稠腻，大野的呼吸声中带了撒娇似的鼻音。他似乎很喜欢接吻，缠着松本不放，即使稍微退开一点，也会不知足地啄吻松本的唇瓣，很中意柔软的触感似的，边亲边轻声笑着，眼角的弧度挠得松本心痒。

“等看完电影，我送你回去？”

大野摇摇头，又送上一个吻，说话声轻却低沉：“今天我不想回去。”

松本眼底也被那音色引诱得深沉几分：“……那要去卧室吗？”

作为回答，大野含住了他的下唇，舌尖划过唇角的黑痣。

“嗯……”

大野仰起头，喘了一声，腰微微浮起，又落回床上，偏过头，小腹紧绷着。

还是太瘦。松本在他侧腹吻着，指尖摸索着肋骨与肌肉的形状，心里下着定义。

大野原本骨架就小。肌肉恰到好处地覆盖全身，摸不到赘肉，手感平滑纤细。松本回想起最初见到大野时他那张微圆的娃娃脸，再仰头看看此刻大野锐利的下巴肩颈线条，低头在他下腹轻咬了一口。

“唔……！”

大野控诉地闷哼了一声，垂下视线，眼中像有些困惑，但更多的是沉浸在情欲中的迷茫和热情。

松本之前问过他，大野是第一次同男人做，也许正因如此，身体始终有些僵硬，对松本的爱抚都是喘息着默默接受，反应并不大。

松本撑起身体，在大野额头吻了吻，起身找出凡士林和安全套，坐回床上，拉起大野的腰，低声道：“用手和腿支撑一下。”

大野依他的话做了，背脊在松本的指尖接触到他腰带时猛地一抖。

“别怕。”松本吻了他后颈，直起身，将大野的裤子连同内裤一起拉下去。男人垂着头，配合松本的动作，任由他将自己身上全部衣物褪了精光。

他这般沉默着伏在床上，体态又与曾经主演角色有些相似。松本握住他的腰，在他肩背处刻下几抹吻痕，拇指揉在他皮肤上，能摸到些细汗。

松本拉着他翻过身来。大野的呼吸很浅，手摸到松本的衬衫纽扣上，探询地看向他，得到点头的回应后，便耷着眼皮帮松本一颗颗解开纽扣，手指探进衣领，脱衣的动作全贴合着他肩膀完成，修长的手指滑过皮肤的动作在黑夜中格外情色。

松本握住他的手腕，在脉搏跳动最激烈的部位轻咬下去，沿着凸起的血管缓缓舔舐，一路吻到他肩膀，再抬起头，与大野目光交融，俯下身吻住他。

两人的体温逐渐上升。松本握住大野的腿，向两边拉开，身下的人抖了一抖，偏过头，紧闭上眼。松本用鼻尖顶在他侧脸，能呼吸到大野滚烫的温度。

松本的手指径直向下探去，房间里没有开灯，他只能通过指尖传来的感触判断还未曾有人触碰过的部位微小的缩紧。

他挖了些润滑，涂抹好手指，一点点探进穴口。

大野咬着下唇呻吟了一声，腰扭了扭。只进入了一个关节，并不会给他造成太大负担。只是从未体验过的异物感让他有些不知所措。

松本活动着手指，等入口稍微放松些，顺着大野呼吸的节奏慢慢深入。一支手指能扩充的空间不大，大野睁开眼，表情随着松本抽动手指的动作微微变化。他适应得很快，第二根手指探入时，仅仅低哼了一下，小腹起伏着，慢慢便平静下去。

松本并不着急，手指在大野体内活动，抵着内壁做些轻微的扩张。润滑逐渐在大野的体温下化开，附着在皮肤与黏膜间，水声大了不少，沾在穴口与松本指尖，晶亮湿滑。

大概这声音让大野觉得羞耻。男人歪着身体，用胳膊挡着耳朵和脸，有细碎的呻吟声溢出他唇边。他的身体很轻松地容纳了松本第三根手指。呼吸时体内一阵阵收紧，完全是一副欢迎向更深处进入的姿态。

松本见他适应得差不多，手指略退出一些，在内壁上摸索。碰到某片区域，大野突然猛弹了下腰，呻吟声高亢不少，困惑又恐慌地不住眨着眼，像是在问刚才那是什么。

松本贴近过去安抚地亲吻他眉间，指尖在那处按揉。大野很快被逼出一串啜泣似的呻吟，抓着松本的手臂，下肢在床单上蹭着，仿佛想从完全未知的快乐中逃离。

与大野的态度相反，他体内贪婪地蠢动着，肉壁缠着松本的手指不放，内里又软又烫。只要稍微想象下插入时的感受，松本下腹便是一阵火热的钝痛。

大野的性器高昂着，透明的液体沿着筋络流下，经过囊袋，垂到松本进出的地方。男人的喘息声中已经带了些苦闷，他被不得出路的热度炙烤得嗓子干哑，眼角湿润着，身体一再拱起，求饶一般喊着松本的名字。

松本知道他即将高潮，抽出手指，有些急躁地撕了塑料袋套上，扶着下身，先探了头部进去。

即使已经做好心理准备，大野体内的热量还是让他忍不住咬紧牙关，深深吸了一口气，捏在大野腿上的手指不自觉地用了力，在他皮肤上留下几道痕迹。

坚硬的热度缓慢地压进来，大野眼中氲的水汽又攒了一大滴，顺着脸庞倾斜的角度滑进耳朵里。

腰部以下像是麻痹了，除了颤抖，两条腿完全没了动弹的余力，每个细胞都因快乐而战栗着，酥麻又灼热。

透过朦胧的视野，他看向自己的恋人。松本白皙的皮肤同样染着薄红，丰满的唇瓣是彼岸花一般鲜艳的颜色，长长的睫毛下蕴着灼人的光，专注地注视着自己。

大野的手臂缠到他肩膀上，将松本拉下来，向他索吻。紧接着便因松本完全进入的压迫感颤了颤，身体紧绷着达到了高潮。

松本也没料到这一下，咬牙忍过包裹性器的肉壁痉挛一般的吸吮，平复了一会儿呼吸，低头笑着亲了亲大野：“没想到你这方面也挺有天赋的。”

大野没什么气势地瞪着他，体内迅速淌过一阵怠倦感，偏偏松本的下身还卡在他身体里，眯起眼，双腿环住松本的腰，在他耳边小声催促道：“快点动。”

松本稍退出去些，再顶进来，反复几次，动作中的试探慢慢退去。安全套上自带的润滑液和大野体内的液体融在一起，随着抽插的动作，在入口处撞出些细沫。

下身的热与麻痹似的快感席卷了大野的全身，交合处水声与碰撞声响在房间里，仿佛他的身体自那处一点点融化开，全陷进泥泞的快感中。

松本的喘息声越来越重，握着大野的腰，每一次顶入仿佛都撞进更深的地方。床脚不堪重负地吱呀作响。

大野抓着床单，被松本顶得位置往后挪了不少。体内的热让他无法思考，也找不到方法发泄。他的头胡乱晃着，手臂青筋全浮出来，喉咙深处烫得不可思议，心跳声喘息声混杂着糜烂的交合声，浮浮沉沉间，他摸索到松本的身体，犹如找到方向一般攀上去。

“润……嗯、…润……”

大野把那个字眼珍爱地放在舌尖小心翼翼地唤着，松本如同有所感应，低下头，温柔地看着他。

二人身体紧紧相贴，彼此都能感觉到对方胸口只为自己奏响的节奏。

没有人说话。谁也不知道这样的幸福能持续多久。他们能做的只有珍惜此刻相拥时的温暖。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

季令该算作秋季，可惜除了澄澈到透明的天空，温度光线与盛夏没有太多差别。大野微眯起双眼，用手掌掬一束阳光，指尖皮肤像被光芒晃成虚色。

“怎么了？”

大野低下头，看向坐在办公椅上的松本。恋人侧向他的面上眉梢鼻尖同样落着轻薄的光纱，手中的文件还没放下，只有双眼看过来，其中是疑问的色彩。

“在想你为什么不开空调，下午温度不是挺高的吗？这里又全是玻璃。”

阳光照射下不热吗？——这是大野没有说出口，但松本觉得他会问的问题。

“你热吗？”松本反问。

“还好。”

松本放下文件夹，对坐在办公桌边上的大野说：“过来。”

大野看看松本与办公桌，沉默着在桌上挪了挪，挤到他们中间，俯身看着松本。

恋人似乎被他这一系列动作戳到了笑点，闷笑了几秒，说道：“你不能从桌子上下来吗？”

说罢，松本暗示性地拍了拍自己的腿。大野轻踢了他一下，抬头努努嘴：“你办公室有摄像头。”

“我知道，我又没说要——算了、”

松本说着，仰头在大野唇角亲了亲：“这样也没什么。”

果然还是有点热。

不等松本退开，大野扶住他的头，加深了这个吻。阳光泼洒在他头顶，空气的温度似乎悠悠上升着，指尖与耳朵被带连着微微发烫。

松本刚从法国回来，出差走了一个星期。回到公司，特意留了半个小时时间给大野。

并不长，但足够甜蜜了。亲吻暂时告一段落，大野握住松本的手，顺着鼻尖一路向上轻吻，心底有些懊悔刚刚顾忌擦枪走火而拒绝了松本的提议。

交往还没有满一年，因为工作原因，他们每次见面约会做爱都像是匆忙的偷情。也仰赖于此，他们的关系目前并未暴露。

在此之前，大野的恋爱经历大多是热恋期之后女方先觉得怠倦，或者由于双方工作家庭等等外界因素分的手，长时间持续的关系也有过，但经过10个多月，感情双方还像现在他与松本这样的，大野是第一次经历。

新鲜感也好，恋爱单纯的喜悦甜蜜也好，能一起度过沉默的时光的安心感也好。只要看向松本的眼睛，大野就知道对方的感情与自己一样，逐渐积累，从未褪色。

大野从桌沿上滑下去，环着松本的肩膀，侧身坐在他腿上，继续刚才的接吻。

柔软的唇瓣紧密相贴。他朦胧间想到松本办公室里摆着的加湿器，意识又沉醉入丰润的触感中。

直到肩膀发出抗议的酸痛，大野才抬起头，皱眉揉了揉脖子。松本笑了一声，接手替他按摩被过分拉伸的地方。

大野靠在他身上，想了想，又坐回办公桌上。松本略显惊讶地看了他一眼，适当地活动了一下微微发麻的双腿，又贴过来，抚摸着大野为了角色剃去的鬓角。男人被他摸得有点痒，眯着双眼，肩膀时不时一缩。

松本始终注视着他。那视线太过温情，被琉璃似的眼珠一裹，再一晃，能将人心都烫化了。

大野被看得渐渐面皮薄了，透出下面的红来，视线便开始向下坠。

为什么会这么喜欢、为什么会被这样喜欢。连考究起来都让人脸红心跳的问题。

“对了、我在飞机上把电影看完了。”

松本乍一开口，大野还没反应过来他在说什么：“电影？”

“你出演的那部，与船越桑演夫妻的。”

——哦。

大野立刻想到了松本说的那部电影。上半年他基本都在拍那部片子，故事发生在战后，家庭伦理加上成年人在社会里摸爬滚打的剧情，尽管大野只是配角，但基本总出现在背景环境里，所以全程跟着剧组走。

他的确与人演了对夫妻，但两人共演戏份不多，也没什么亲热戏，最亲密不过背对背躺在榻榻米上，还是各自盖的被褥，全程相敬如宾，毫不逾矩。

但是松本既然先提了这一点……

“怎么了？”大野笑得有些无赖，“吃醋了？”

结果松本一扬眉，正儿八经地把他给否认了：“没有。你要演戏，我是培养艺人的人。这点分寸我还是有的。”

大野撇撇嘴，语气便瓮了些：“那你提这个干嘛？”

松本眉眼弯弯地回答：“单纯想告诉你感想：电影很有趣。你的角色也挺可爱的。”

大野被说愣了，皱眉回忆道：“哪里可爱啊……那是个没什么机遇也没多少能力的普通人吧？还有点傻。”

“很可爱啊，氛围也好，性格也好，你的台词还有动作什么的，全都很可爱。虽然努力也很难做好这点跟你不太像。”

大野被说得耳朵深处发痒，五官皱着，侧过脸，小声说了句谢谢。

“还有和船越桑共演的部分，”松本说着，握住大野的手，垂下眼，抚摸他的手背，轻声道：“感觉就像你们是真正一起生活了多年的夫妻一样。你做家务、累得半死回到家脱鞋睡觉、等人做晚饭时在背后搭话的样子，都很真实。”

大野静静看着他，不自觉地攥住对方的手指。

“……让我情不自禁想象和你一起生活的景象了。”

松本抬起头，笑容中是难掩的寂寞。

抱歉啊，你应该不想这么快发展到这一步吧。他说着，摇摇头。当我没说过吧。别在意了。

“就算……你会来跟我住那种普通的公寓吗？”大野仔细思考了一下，踌躇道。

松本摇摇头：“那不太可能。我公寓里有我随时可能使用的设备，就算备两份，搬去一般住宅，也要占很大空间。我是想让你来和我一起住。公寓楼的房间你随便用，可以当成工作室。”

“给我用太浪费了……”大野想着松本那栋公寓的豪华程度，小声嘟囔。

“我也想过，要不干脆请其他艺人也住进来，这样就算被拍到，也不会直接联系成我们两人。”

大野听松本说着，心里一阵阵泛疼。

松本应该认真想过各种可能性，也知道同居可能导致的后果。

说到底，松本担心的事，大野并不太在意。他与人交往一事早已公开，偶尔上综艺节目宣传新作，还会被主持人拿来调侃。即使被发现了，被不了解他的局外人说成借人上位或者被潜规则，与之前被松本拒绝时的伤痛比起来也算不了什么。

但是松本的担忧全根源自他对大野的在乎。而且，虽然不及时时曝光于众人面前的大野，一旦宣扬出去，松本的声誉也的确会受影响。

只要稍微想象一下会有人在松本背后交头接耳说他倚仗事务所社长身份，向旗下艺人施加压力，迫使对方与自己交际，大野的背脊就会窜过一丝寒意。

松本说着说着，声音逐渐低沉下去，最后深深地叹了口气。睫毛下方的影子勾画着叹息般的色彩。

大野观察他神情，知道松本已经放弃了这个可能性，俯下身吻了吻他，轻声道：“晚上想出去吃饭吗？”

松本微抬起眼：“去哪儿？”

大野咧嘴笑笑：“拉面店。小酒馆。没有包厢，旁边坐不少上班族的那种。”

他的恋人很快会心一笑，点点头：“好。”

松本顿了顿，又道：“差点忘了，下次要不要跟我一起去巴黎？我想带你看看凯旋门卢浮宫之类的地方。”

大野眨了眨眼，转瞬露出了些许微妙的神情，最终还是微笑着嗯了一声。

松本不解：“怎么了？”

“……也没什么、就是偶尔会觉得松本桑和我果然不是一个世界的人啊，因为我能想到的约会最多就是在日本国内嘛，最远也就是去冲绳或者北海道了。”

就连刚才说吃饭，也是平凡的去处。不像松本桑能预约到的高级餐厅。大野轻声说。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”松本与他十指相握，由下自上观察他的表情。

大野摇摇头，面色微微发红，“不是。单纯就觉得松本桑太好了，跟我这种人在一起有点浪费。”

刚才松本说可以让大野使用公寓房间当工作室时，大野也用了同样的字眼。松本眉头微微蹙起。

大野没有注意到松本的神色，略显苦恼地继续道：“偶尔我也会想看看松本桑喜欢什么在意什么，觉得你钟意的事物看起来也很有趣……但是这种感觉有时候会让我害怕。我就是个普通人，跟松本桑所在的世界又不搭。如果这么一直持续下去，需要我自己改变什么吗？或者会被抛下也说不定。”

松本突然拽着大野的手腕，将他拉下来，鼻尖相对地盯着他的双眼。

大野吓了一跳，还没说话，松本先问道：“你喜欢我吗？”

又是这个问题。被提问方呆呆地看着提问者，嗯了一声。

松本又问：“想和我去巴黎吗？”

“……”

大野困惑地皱起眉，最终点点头：“想。”

松本的双眼眼底刹那间自严肃转为明亮的笑意。

“那就和我一起去。不需要想那么多。”

大野睁大双眼，眼皮微垂，再完全睁开，已经回到最初平静安然的模样：“嗯。”

松本刚想松开他的手，大野却反握住他的小臂，微笑着看他惊讶的模样，问：“你喜欢我吗？”

对方眯起眼，似乎被他的挑衅激起了兴趣，在他下唇上轻咬了一口：“你说呢？”

大野毫不退缩地注视松本的双眼，问道：“想和我一起生活吗？”

“……”

这一次，松本缄默了几秒，眼中的玩笑之意褪去，认真地点了点头。

大野眼神一柔，立刻又换上调笑的神情语气，直起身，把松本晾在原地：“那以后再说吧。”

“…………”

松本翻了个白眼，撒气一般在他小腿上轻掐了一把。

大野的新曲风格与以往不同。这次的曲子是下一季度某部讲出轨题材电视剧的主题曲，歌词隐晦情色，PV也走的禁忌灰暗风。刚接到工作时，大野碎碎念了不少次他不适合这风格，还说松本应该替他出去表演。

“松本桑绝对比我适合。体格又好，又比我色情——”

松本拍了下他的头：“比你色情是什么意思。”

“我说的是实话啊，”大野无辜地看着他，手指从松本的唇角滑向肩膀，又点点他胸口：“皮肤白，这里却是粉的，旁边还有黑痣。”

他的手继续向下伸：“腰很细。后背特别敏感。”

大野的指尖沿着他的背沟若即若离地滑下去。松本抖了一下，抿着唇瞪他。

大野对他的视线视若无睹，喃喃道：“做的时候只要稍微摸一下这里，你就会很快射出来，而且屁股也很翘——”

他话音未落，眼前一黑，身体被松本翻身压住。伏在他身上的人嘴角扬起，握住他的膝盖。大野猛颤了一下，刚刚情事的余韵还残留在体内，吐息登时热了几分。

松本露出了点胜利的笑容：“刚才被摸了下膝盖就高潮的人是谁？”

大野被他咬住耳垂，半边身子都软了，哼哼着说：“你这不服输的性格到底哪儿来的？”

“我可没跟你比。而且你光说我，你自己又如何？”

松本的呼吸打在大野耳朵里，灼热得快燃起来。

“手指纤细，不过分壮实、也不瘦弱，肌肉恰到好处。”

明明体格很小。松本小声说了一句，被大野听见，撅着嘴在他肩膀上啃了一口。

“五官很可爱，沉稳的性格很可爱，笑起来时表情也很可爱。”

唔。

大野被说得开始不好意思了，回道：“你笑起来也很可爱啦。”

“是吗？”

大野想答一串话，比如松本偶尔打发时间看漫画时笑容很可爱、回复信息时用的贴图很可爱、在家里放下刘海的模样很可爱、被大野调戏时不满的反应很可爱……然而松本再向下摸下去，大野的话就全被堵在了梗住的喉咙下面。

“明明别人碰就不行，却允许我摸膝盖这一点也很可爱。”

松本轻轻抚摸着大野曾经受伤的地方。蜻蜓点水般的触碰，男人身体却不自觉地颤抖着。

其实再用力些也不会伤到大野，但松本大多数时间不会这么做。

大野的眼睛越发湿润，轻声唤他：“润……”

“想接吻时会叫我名字这点也很可爱。”

松本嘴角翘起，吻住大野，于接吻的间隙在他唇边低喃道。

这点大野自己倒是没发现。

而且这次他不仅仅想要亲吻。

他抱住松本，拱起上身，舌尖探进对方唇瓣中，热情地缠住湿润的软肉，呼吸与唾液变成了两人争夺的中心。

第二轮比第一次花的时间长了不少，毕竟已经做了一次，绵密细腻的交缠取代了急欲释放的激情，即将达到顶峰时，神经已经被长时间的爱抚融化粘合得过于敏锐，快感如浪潮般一阵阵袭来，慵懒与甘美活在骨髓里，丝丝绵绵缠住躯体。

两人躺在床上，静静相拥，大野已经很倦了，抵着松本的肩膀，边吸鼻子，眼皮边往下沉。

松本拍拍他后背：“这次PV的舞蹈是不是要去美国那边录？”

“好像是吧……”大野眼都没睁，迷迷糊糊地回答：“LA？好像是说要去那边跟专业的编舞师学……”

“我有工作要去那边一趟，说不定会去找你。到时候再说。”

松本说着，没有注意到大野突然睁开双眼，回复也慢了一拍。

“——知道了。”

新曲的录制与拍摄分别在日本和美国进行。编舞师比大野年轻十岁，让男人唏嘘感慨了好一阵子。

松本比他晚到三天，飞机到达洛杉矶后给他发了信息。两边工作地点和旅馆都不一样，没办法当天去见他。

大野也不在意。新曲初回版要配幕后花絮，会有摄像师全程跟拍，不方便与松本见面。

排练将近一周时间，松本只能在洛杉矶停留四天。大野数着从五十嵐那里要来的行程表，做好打算，给松本发了条信息，约他到酒店门口见面。

其实大野最开始设想是去两人最初互通心意的地方，但时间不等人，这次不比从前，他们各自都有其他事情要忙。

摄像师一头雾水地陪他出发，松本原本正在酒店门口等他，看见大野身后跟的人，同样一头雾水地走下楼梯。

场景和之前同样是灯火辉煌的夜。大野看着松本一步步走向自己，周围车水马龙，人声不绝于耳，只有他的胸膛里是沸腾到极点的沉静。

松本看了看摄像师，有些犹豫：“……大野桑？”

大野无意识地舔舔早已干燥的嘴唇，看着松本的眼睛，在他震惊的视线中单膝跪了下去。

周围似乎有人注意到这片区域的异状，惊呼着拿出手机。摄像师和作为当事人的松本都僵在原地。

但有一点不一样。摄像师是完全没有预料到情况的傻愣，而松本是不敢置信的惊喜。他瞪大双眼，大野的所有动作此刻都成了一帧一帧的定格动画，缓慢地拖长他的呼吸与心跳。

大野始终注视着他，单看松本的眼睛，便知道自己拿出的小盒收到的是他期待的反应。他想深呼吸，但吸进肺里的不是空气，只有几乎快把他涨破的希冀。

他打开盒子，露出里面的银环。周围的人接连尖叫起来，围观的人越来越多了。

松本应该已经猜到了他的目的，视线向周围看去，又很沉重地落回大野身上。

“这样好吗？”他问。

大野几不可察地点点头，他现在比所有人都紧张，没心思再去思考旁边人会怎么想，只管问出那句话：

“你想和我一起生活吗？”

世界是寂静的。尽管英语圈的人很难猜到他们在说什么，但也能预想见这场景下能问怎样的问题。

在或惊讶或期待或震惊的种种视线下，那个面容深邃精致的东方男人最终微笑着点点头，将半跪着的男人拉起身，在一片看热闹的欢呼声中紧紧拥抱住他。

“谢谢。”

松本将脸埋在大野脖颈间，低声道。

大野摇摇头，稍退开些，吻住他。

“谢谢你答应我。”

不过半个小时，大野向松本求婚的视频便在美区推特和YouTube上被疯传了起来。日本国内目前没有通过同性婚姻法，视频里两位主人公身高相貌又极上镜，一时间甚至上了热搜。

很快，视频被传到日本这边，因为拍摄角度问题，不少人最初乍一看还没有看出端倪，直到有人在评论里提了一句“求婚的那个看着是不是有点眼熟？”，才渐渐扩开一片疑惑。

“好像是有点眼熟”“感觉在哪儿见过”“被求婚的那个也是”“等等那个跪着的是不是大野智？”“我看着也像”“我靠站着的那个是松本润？！他们事务所社长？！！！”“不可能吧”“开玩笑”“越说感觉越像”“大野君最近的确去了美国……”

话题关键字一条条被刷上去，终于，周刊志新闻社发了确切消息：当地时间晚9点半，JEW所属艺人大野智与事务所社长松本润宣布订婚。依日本国内法律，二人无法入籍成为正式婚姻关系，或将取得Partnership证明（日本目前唯一官方承认同性配偶关系的证明，效力不如法律，不算正式结婚，但比户口上完全没有关系的普通情侣关系性强，可算作“家人”）。

松本坐在床上刷着手机，看着网络上爆炸式传播的话题，叹了口气。

“你不高兴了？”

松本抬起头。大野坐在床角，有些不安地看着他。

刚才松本对摄像师挥挥手说了句那就这样，接着就在对方瞠目结舌的注视下把大野领回了自己房间。

他放下手机，动作间，无名指上的重量让他下意识看向那里，视线再转向大野，对方手指上套着与他同样的细环。

很奇怪。明明距离隔了挺远，却仿佛有什么东西将他们联系在一起。

像他时差没倒过来时昏昏沉沉间做的一场美梦。

床垫晃了晃。大野躺下身，窥视松本的神情，越来越觉得自己是不是搞砸了什么，准备时期的那些紧张和恐慌又回到他身上。

大野嗫嚅着：“那个……反正还来得及，你要是反悔——”

松本一眨眼，回过神，警觉地瞪着他：“谁要反悔？你说话不算话、想推倒重来？”

大野吓了一跳：“不是、”

对方却不允许他说下去了，按住他的手腕，床单质地柔软细滑，大野轻而易举地被他拽了过去。

松本一反平素的温和冷静，握着大野肩膀的手微微颤抖，眼神坚决得甚至有些凶狠。

“现在想反悔也没用了。我明天回去就去你公寓把东西全搬到我那边。你别想跑。”

大野直愣愣地看着他焦躁的样子，嗤地一声笑出来，抱着松本的脖颈，在他鼻尖上亲了一口。

“我不跑。”

他笑着晃晃手指：“现在束缚又多了一个。跑不动了。”

松本眨眨眼，突然拉住大野那几根手指，看看自己手上的，皱眉问道：“为什么没有装饰物？”

戒指上光秃秃的，除了内里分别刻了大野和松本名字与生日，再没有别的装饰。

大野无辜地看着他：“我们都是男的，又不需要镶钻那些花里胡哨的东西。”

松本撇撇嘴：“那叫心意。好歹订婚戒指你选得再高级点啊。”

“定制的，花了我不少钱呢——你不想要就还我”

大野说着说着就鼓着嘴要去抓松本手上的戒指，被对方挡回去：“我又没说我不想要。”

松本瞧大野带点委屈的表情有趣，按着他安抚地亲了好一会儿。身下的体温渐渐暖了些。

“等办婚礼的时候换对再贵一点的吧。”

松本抚摸着大野的额头说道。对方嘟嘟囔囔，回了句：“没钱了。下次换你送我。”

他的未来伴侣如愿以偿地一笑。

此时此刻，他们生活的世界正因为这一晚的新闻而沸腾着。

正如松本之前担心的一样，网络上开始有人嘲讽大野靠事务所社长上位，最近几年各种资源工作都是靠潜规则得来的。

然而很快有人反驳，如果真是松本逼迫艺人与自己上床，怎么也不可能演变成被逼的艺人主动向松本求婚的局面。

慢慢的，舆论开始转向大野智为了上位不顾身份性别刻意追求事务所社长。祝贺一类积极的回应倒是有，但日本国内从来没听说过类似的同性配偶，艺能界的人，能公开出柜与一个圈子的人交往就是顶天大的新闻了，大部分网络上的声音都把这事当新鲜的笑料看。

当然，针对大野本人的嘲讽也不少。日本网络风气不支持攻击同性恋者，于是换了小号跑去刷大野话题，说自己虽然是男人但是的确想和他上床的人瞬间多了起来。

大野的支持者们同样在发声。但消息实在传得太快，全网都在讨论这件事，说法五花八门，大多是纯看热闹，有人时不时冒出来龌龊两句，再被其他普通人骂得闭嘴。

从松本看见大野跪在自己面前的那一刻开始，他就明白了大野的用意。

只要把隐藏的东西丢到众人面前，它就不再是他们的弱点。

然而付出的代价太大了。

旁边人正在熟睡。松本轻手轻脚地爬下床，拉起被子盖住大野赤裸的肩膀，站到窗边，静静看着外面的景色。

此刻，连异国的环境都成了仅存的保护网。

大野选择自己迈出这一步，替松本挡下了所有构陷和伤害。

如果换成同样的举动情景，他们两人对调，流言会同时波及到两个人。而大野的主动成功让那些对松本的污蔑不攻自破了。

没有人会出来反对。大野的支持者们正在努力维护他，而好事者只会希望这团火越烧越旺，以醺炖他们的闲情。

一切都会照常进行，只有大野的处境会变得艰难。

一声叹息凝结在夜色中。

大野回国时，飞机上机场里有人认出他，但反应比他想象中友善许多，远远对他微笑着挥挥手，没有怀揣着恶意上前问东问西，甚至还有一对母子走到他面前，激动地向他问好，小男孩得到了大野的签名，开心地直蹦。

松本已经发了声明，写了简单两句交往前的顾虑，表示目前流言已经演变成当初他最担忧的情况，希望各界人士不要随意揣测二人关系，随意诋毁污蔑JEW旗下艺人，事务所会根据影响恶劣程度提出起诉。

他手笔很大，直接找上几家发行量最大的报纸占了头版。周刊志闻风而动，当天便发行了鼓吹二人关系的新记事。还有支持修改宪法的政党与同性恋爱运动团体站出来，公开指责之前拿这件事当笑话的网民。

大野叹了口气。

网上明白站出来挑衅嘲笑的声音已经不见了，但大野很清楚，这绝对不是终点。

“大野桑？”相叶敲了敲门：“轮到你了。”

大野回过神，跟着相叶走出休息室。

这次的角色是内定的。导演指定了要选大野，今天是来商议角色设定和剧本。

走进会议室，导演热情地站起身，“你好你好。”

大野与他握了手，拘谨地坐下，接过对方递来的剧本。

标题很简洁，只有“宿”这一个字。

大野翻开剧本，看过简介，眉头触电般地一跳。

“啊，你别担心，毕竟是电视剧，不能做到电影那么大尺度，不会有什么露骨镜头的。”

大野眼角连抽了几下，仍有些不敢确信：“如果我没记错的话，一开始说的恋爱剧情是和女演员共演吧？”

导演笑眯眯地点点头：“对，但是就算把那个角色改成男人也不会有什么违和，毕竟性格本身就比较强硬。而且现在大野桑话题度很高，这么拍应该会受欢迎的。”

大野看向手中的剧本，眼中的神采一点点黯淡下去。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

松本推开家门时，玄关上整整齐齐摆了一双拖鞋，方向朝门。

他说“我回来了”的声音很轻，先关掉自动感应灯，借着房间里的夜灯走进客厅，一低头，看见沙发上的人影。大野手中的剧本已经掉落到地上，歪着身体靠在沙发角落，睡得很沉。

松本皱起眉，蹑手蹑脚捡起那部小册子，转身去餐厅开灯，翻看起剧本。

古国旧梦，远山深居，为求祖神庇佑，村民代代传承的习俗中最最要紧的一条，便是从掌管巫蛊祭祀的家族中选出上一代巫女亡故后出生最早的婴儿，作为下一任巫女，为村子祈福。

迄今为止，每一代巫女都恰好在上一代巫女死亡后一小时内出生，被村民看作转世，奉为村中至高无上的存在。为免巫女被外界环境污染，派专人看守监视，将其困在村中，一生不得外出。

然而这一代的巫女椋与往任不同，天性好奇爱动，经常撬锁爬窗，跑到村外骑马打猎。负责看守她的村民砂羽常为此受村子高层训斥。尽管颇有怨言，砂羽还是被椋的性格吸引，渐渐产生爱慕之心。

就在他即将表明心迹的时候，椋不甚落水，砂羽救她时才意外发现椋竟是男子。

村中习俗，选上一任巫女亡故后最早出生的婴儿为下一任巫女，无论性别。

村里历史上早有与椋一样身为男子却被选为巫女的孩子。然而他们被教育得早早接受了自己的身份，加上巫女受人监视，闭门锁居，不会受到蛊惑。村中人同样知道这些安排，为了村子的安宁，也默认了这些事。

砂羽回到村里，向高层提出质疑，希望他们放椋自由，然而等待他的只有棍棒与痛骂。砂羽被赶回家，再回到神社，向椋告白。

两人秘密交往了一段时间。椋受砂羽影响，对不受拘束的生活越发憧憬，他开始试着像砂羽一样说话、吃饭、穿衣，行为举止越来越脱离被村民尊奉的巫女形象。

终于，两人某次出游时意外被村民发现。砂羽因“污染巫女”的罪名被乱棍打死，而椋被带回神社。村民向巫女哭诉，希望他告诉他们为什么不愿为村子的安宁奉献自己，为什么不用巫女的身份保护他们。

面对他们的泪水，椋只能沉默，在一番思想挣扎后，他接受了砂羽的死，选择回到之前作为巫女的自己。

然而他的自我始终在抗争，他痛恨夺走爱人生命的村落，却又无法冷漠面对尊崇他侍奉他长大的村民。他时不时找出砂羽曾经穿过的衣服，换上男装，溜到森林深处，寻求一片静谧。

时至大旱，村民卑微地向巫女祈愿，请求祖先神灵庇佑。

椋从森林回来，路遇他见证了出生学语、一直以来十分尊敬他的几个孩童。孩子们看见他的男装，纷纷尖叫着逃开，哭喊他要抛弃村庄，视所有人的痛苦于不顾。

椋终于崩溃，不论是村民向他追求的巫女形象，还是砂羽教给他的普通人的形象，他都没有活成，他不知道自己该活成什么样子，他空有一腔诉求与希望，但那些愿望终究是模糊的幻影。在精神走投无路的绝境下，他最终选择了自杀。

松本合上剧本，呼出自己也没意识到卡了多久的气息。

他喉结动了动，干冷的空气没有润湿他发寒的口腔。简介字里行间处处是令他心惊的暗锋。那锋芒淬了无状无标的恶意提炼出的毒，盯准了人心最脆最薄的防线，只待凝聚了形态，从所有人心头狠剜下那块软弱。

松本把剧本翻到最后，果不其然，前几年因获奖而名声大噪的某位专写暗黑复仇系小说的作家的名字印在了文学顾问那一栏里。

主人公椋从一开始略显柔美的明媚，开始质疑自己命运的好奇，到失去爱人的痛苦，忍耐时的麻木，再到无法完全压抑天性的挣扎，最后遭到否认时的绝望，情感起伏极为复杂曲折。角色性格饱满，对演员的演技是挑战，也是机遇。

但是现在的大野——

松本忧心忡忡地看向客厅。

这次拍的是明年夏季的SP电视剧，分上下两集，于周五晚黄金时段放映，每集75分钟，相当于两周时间合起来放一段150分时长的电影。

剧本上每个大的故事分段有用便利贴标注出预定拍摄时间。去森林出外景的部分先拍，其余大致与剧情流程一致，也就相当于大野的情绪波动也会随着拍摄越走越低。

松本走向沙发。大野仍被困在睡梦中，没有察觉到他的接近。

男人睡姿是歪着蜷在沙发上。为了不吵醒他，松本小心翼翼地将手臂伸到他腰与膝盖下方，将他抱起，向卧室走去。

身体沉入柔软的床褥中时，大野似有所察地缓缓睁开眼。

“……松本桑……？”

“是我。吵醒你了？”

大野的眼皮勉强撑着，几乎辨不清他吐出的单词：“…你回来啦……怎么不叫醒我？我还想等你来着……”

松本笑了笑，亲了他一下。被扰了清梦的人体温暖和得很，抱起来手感不错。

“睡吧。今天辛苦了。”

大野半梦半醒地说了句什么，松本猜测说的“你也是”，也可能是“晚安”，总之已经听不清了。

大野早年在舞台剧里扮演过影视作品中基本与“俊美少年”形象画等号的源义经，但现在年龄摆着，扮演一尘不染的女装青年，单纯靠他目前的棕色短发、脸还带点婴儿肥的形象，怎么看都不搭。

他花了一个多月，把体重减到比演猫妖的时期还轻的程度，侧脸的弧度没了，看上去更精致些。为了塑造角色，他染回黑发，把指甲磨成顶端微尖的模样，配合本来就纤长的手指，单看指尖，很难分辨出这是属于男性的手。

进剧组的第一天，大野站在工作人员与导演副导演等人面前，腼腆地鞠躬问好。

导演领他去找第一场戏的站位，走着走着，突然问了一句：“大野桑，你是自己想的角色设定吗？”

大野点点头，“对。有哪里不适合吗？”

导演随性地挥挥手：“不是不是！一切都挺好的。我也很感激你这么下功夫塑造角色。就是我个人单纯好奇你男朋友会怎么想。”

“……什么？”

“不是有句话叫女为悦己者容嘛——啊、我不是说大野桑你…反正这点男女不都一样吗？会刻意模仿对方喜欢的样子寻求刺激或者赞美之类的。”

大野呼吸一滞，垂下眼，声音变得有些呆板：“可能吧。”

前期的拍摄相对轻松，因为故事内容不阴暗，以椋与砂羽逐渐熟稔的剧情为主。

拍摄素材不多，目前没有做宣传片，但大野主演电视剧及“同性爱”的题材已经放了消息出去。

有杂志记者在拍摄空闲时间预约来采访，问了几个剧情角色相关的问题，又问了大野的心境。

大野想了想，回答道：“毕竟是第一次演这种角色……要是观众觉得看着有意思就好了。”

记者微笑着，又问了一个问题：“这部SP电视剧的题材涉及同性爱，之前大野桑没有演过恋爱剧情较多的戏，您觉得演完这部戏，会对您和共演者的关系产生什么影响吗？比如变得更亲密之类的。”

大野笑容一僵，回答道：“毕竟才刚开始拍……我也说不好。”

“作为女性看来，扮演砂羽，也就是剧中您恋人角色的生田桑可是很有魅力的。”

“……”

大野的视线从女记者的笑容上移开，回避了她想诱导的答案，答道：“嗯。他性格很好，工作人员们都说他人好。”

虽说宣传上椋穿的是女装，但实际上与普通巫女服饰有些不同，緋袴配色被改成丁香紫，为了方便活动，袴的高度也做了调整。

大野学了一上午如何骑马，跟随指示，沿着山路，拍椋独自骑马出来散心的场景。

正值冬末，山林间空气清澈凛冽，逐渐远离人声，除了脚下枯枝的响动，再没有任何人、任何事能够打扰他。

他闭上眼，恍惚间，自己的存在已然融入整片森林。

“大野桑的演技真的很厉害啊。”

大野喝水的动作一顿，疑惑地看向扮演椋的妹妹的共演者。

年轻的女演员俏皮一笑：“因为在你演早期的椋时，看上去真的很中性嘛，连我都觉得很漂亮。”

这种赞美大野人生第一次听，不知该作何反应，只好苦笑着说声谢谢。

结果对方下一句话差点没让他把水全喷出来：“Gay的气质真的挺特殊的，欧美那边很多gay做事说话都带些女气。”

大野连咳了几声，缓过气来，解释道：“我不是……”

女演员惊讶地眨眨眼：“那你是bi？抱歉抱歉，我听说——”

“也不是，我没……”

大野想了想，又摇摇头：“……算了。”

如果解释说他目前只和松本一个男人上过床，估计又要被看成为了前途不顾脸面的货色。

拍摄进行到故事中期。故事走向逐渐沉郁，大野的气质受影响，也冰冷了不少。

外院的责骂与击打声不绝于耳。砂羽已是只有进的气没有出的气，外衣已经被打进了血肉里，再与鲜红一同砸碎了，一棍子下去，周围便洒下几星凉掉的碎沫。

那声音已经不是打人或者打肉的声音了，是谴责，是一声声敲在椋耳边的警钟，是愤怒与死亡相碰撞时发出的闷响。

他瘫坐在竹帘后。生命燃烧出的热量随着呼吸散成冰冷茫然的雾。

竹帘外跪着一大片人。没有人抬头，隔着屏障，看不清哪片布料是哪家织的。乌泱泱黑压压，没有“个人”，只有“村庄”这个群体。

“……都给我滚。”

他拿起茶杯，狠狠扔出去，墙角响起支离破碎的声音。

黑压压的一片里连片水花都没掀起。

“滚啊！”

他一声怒吼，声音已然嘶哑。

“……您不想再保佑我们了吗？”

竹帘外响起了某人的声音。他眼前一阵模糊，无法分辨那声音出自谁口，只觉得四面八方全都传来一声声质问。

“为什么其他巫女可以忍耐的事情，您就忍耐不了呢？”

“痛苦的不仅仅是您一人。”

“您不是立下誓言，说好要陪伴在我们身边，为这个村庄的安宁尽一份力量的吗？”

“您到底想做什么呢？”

“您要抛弃我们吗？”

太多想说、想宣泄的东西顶到胸口。所有的质问和哭诉一点点夺走他的气力。

质疑粘附在他身上，将他层层包裹，收紧，直到他窒息。

他想得到什么？

他想成就什么？

他想活成什么？

“大野桑？”

肩膀被摇晃了几下，大野惊醒过来，看向相叶。

对方一脸担忧地看着他：“没事吗？”

“还好，”大野勉强笑笑，“怎么了？”

“你最近实在太没精神了，喏，这是新寄来的粉丝信。我放车上给你带回去。你有时间可以看看。”

相叶手里捧着纸箱。大野看见里面花花绿绿的信件，终于露出些发自内心的笑意：“谢谢。”

松本比大野晚了一个多小时到家，进了房间，看见大野坐在地毯上，身边放着箱子。他走近过去：“干什么呢？”

大野抬头笑了笑，给松本看茶几上的信笺：“粉丝给我写的。”

前两天大野早出晚归的，松本没和他说上几句话，才发现他眼底微微发青，心疼地摸摸他眼角，想说早点休息，但他也明白支持者给大野的反馈对他有多重要，所以最终什么都没有说，只是坐到他旁边，陪他一起看那些信。

最近大野已经开始拍杂志为电视剧宣传，粉丝回信大多是写拍得很好看或者很期待新作品，也有问什么时候再办一场演唱会的。松本偶尔会跟大野聊聊信里的内容。

大野再拆开一封信。里面的信纸被折成两半。透过灯光，松本隐约看见被盖住的内容，心底一凛，没等他说话，大野已经翻开了那张纸。

上面只有几个鲜红的大字：“叛徒”。

松本从犹在愣神的大野手中抢过那张纸：“别看了，我拿去扔掉。”

“……不用。”

他的裤腿被大野拉住。力度很坚决。

松本回过头，眼底满是酸涩和怒气。大野看见他的表情，反而释然地笑了出来：“松本桑你哭什么。”

他从松本手中抽走了那张纸，折好收回信封里，与其它已经开封的信件放到了一起。

“这孩子以前应该也喜欢过我，就留着吧。”

松本瞪着大野的侧脸，狠吸了下鼻子，把脸埋到他肩膀上，闷闷道：“周末陪我去巴黎。相叶说了你那两天没工作。”

大野翘着嘴角，在松本头顶揉了揉。

大野在松本面前总是表现得很平静。

也许这方面的演技是他的天赋之一。没有专门训练，没有先人指导。同床共枕的人也不会发现他睡梦中是怎样无尽的黑暗。

另一个灵魂在他的体内挣扎嘶吼着，诅咒着将他钉在定型架上的世界。

为什么只有他的命运如此不公？

为什么他要为了其他人的幸福牺牲自己的人生？

同样活在这个躯壳里的你呢？

你快乐吗？

你活得像你自己吗？

你知道你是谁吗？

“好，3、2、1——”

大野眨眨眼，对着松本的镜头微笑起来。

进入为下一季度新剧宣传的时期，作为男主演的大野不得不东跑西窜地上节目番宣，几句介绍语连轴说几遍，接着就要赶去其他摄影棚上另外的节目。

这夜剩下的节目只有一场晚间新闻直播，大野介绍完剧情，一番话说下来没怎么卡壳，暗自松了口气，主持人突然问道：“说起来…大野桑前两天是不是去了巴黎？”

大野眨眨眼，没想明白对方是如何知道的，姑且点点头：“是的。”

“拍摄期间忙里偷闲？”

主持人眼中的调侃过于露骨了，大野摸摸鼻子，闪烁其辞道：“呃……嗯……差不多吧。”

主持人感慨似的说着：“下飞机以后就有人拍到了，后来也有不少照片。两位感情真的不错啊。”

大野咬住下唇。他已经注意到下面提词板上写的周刊杂志报道内容的摘要，沉默着收回视线。

他不知道此时此刻镜头对面有多少人在注视他观察他的反应，也没有数周围站了坐了多少相关人士。

聚光灯打下来，围在他脚边的倒影无数，而他自己却是孤独的。

松本推开家门，客厅灯亮着，光亮下，没有为他摆放的拖鞋。他皱起眉，心头渐渐涌起些异样感。

“大野桑？”

他朝着空旷的房间问，没有人回应。

松本在家里转了两圈，又喊了几声，始终没有回音。

他渐渐有些慌了，大野的鞋在鞋柜里，人应该在家，但不管他怎么喊大野的名字，对方都不露面或者回话。

这种时候，房子的面积着实让人恼火。他在心里骂了几遍住宅的宽广，把所有房间包括能藏身的柜子都翻了一遍，最终，在客房的阳台上找到了大野。

男人坐在栏杆与砖墙围出来的角落里，松本推开落地窗时，他一言不发，也没有抬头看松本一眼。

松本看着大野的发旋，暂且放下方才对他安危的担忧，喘着气，逐渐意识到不对劲。

这不是他的大野智。

松本蹲下身，牵起他的手，果然，无名指上只有一圈微微发白的痕迹。大野演戏时不会戴戒指。

对方抬起头，平静地看着松本，眼中只有冷漠与麻木。

松本摸了摸他的衣兜，从里面拿出戒指，缓缓戴到大野手上，握住他的手。

话说出口时，松本才意识到自己此刻嗓子干涸成什么样。

“把他还给我，好吗？”

对方的睫毛闪了闪，表情逐渐松动，坍塌出下方属于大野的悲伤。

松本如释重负地闭上眼，舒了一口气，再开口道：“相叶说你下了节目就消失了，怕你出了什么事。”

“给他添麻烦了……对不起，那时候我只想消失在人群里，不想被人看见我的脸。”

大野面如死灰地说着，语气中没有一点生气，甚至隐隐透露出希望松本放他一个人呆着的意思。

然而松本不敢放他独处。他注视着大野，轻声问：“你需要我做什么吗？”

“…………”

在一段漫长到让松本忘记呼吸的沉默后，大野终于缓缓开口道：

“我希望你绑住我。”

松本瞪大双眼。大野将手腕并拢，举到他面前，哀痛自他眼中蔓延，将他紧紧包裹成小小一团，连呼吸的余地都被压榨殆尽。

“让我留在这里、把我绑在你身边——”

他的声音逐渐被哽咽埋没。

“——我已经……不知道自己到底属于哪里了……”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

呜咽声断断续续，较秋雨自屋檐滴落更轻，比冬末绵密细雾更柔。

松本深深地呼吸着，每一次动作，每一抹触碰，都仿佛在这凉漠的夜里点起一丝星火，转瞬又被那呜咽打湿，在冰与火之间徘徊。

随着他的律动，大野眼角落了月色的水光不住摇曳。男人微微仰起头，又吐出一声压抑而滚烫的呻吟。

月光与街灯糅合成黯橙色，在他纤细的肢体上缓缓流淌而过。微长的深黑发丝，束缚在手腕上的红绳，以及沉郁挣扎的表情，无一不透露出凄然而煽情的美感。

仿佛在拥抱另一个灵魂的错觉时不时浮现于脑海。松本闭上双眼，放任自己沉入柔软的热烈中，让温度融化思考。

大野甚至没有看他。整场情事里，男人始终低垂着视线，眼角淌着断了线似的银珠，喘息声像是饱含了痛苦，但身体却是在迎合的，稍退开一点，便是一阵热情地挽留。

松本俯下身，抚摸大野的侧脸，指尖因不可名状的感情微微颤抖。大野的鬓角脸侧泛了薄薄一层汗，被松本触摸时下唇跳了一跳，抿出忍耐哭泣一般的角度，吐息如同哽咽。

爱人的感情侵入他的每个毛孔，勒住心脏。仿佛快从内部被绞死的压抑感令松本无法承受地握住大野的肩膀，吻上他的嘴唇。

怀中的温度是高昂的，心跳相合，最原始也最亲密的交合间，他双手所及，全是某种无法定义形态的即将流逝的事物。它们汇聚在这具躯壳中，跳动着，鲜活着，然而那种鲜活依靠燃烧而存在，热烈到极致，只会留下一地虚妄的灰烬。

指尖的颤抖逐渐侵袭松本的全身。他耗尽所有的情感与气力投入进这个亲吻，想制止大野的啜泣。他可以确实地感觉到，随着那些泪水的奔腾，属于大野的生命和灵魂流失而去，而那些令他恐慌的东西正在一点点填满这个身体。

“智……智——”

松本紧紧握住大野的双手，戒指硌在骨节上的痛楚清晰地刻印入灵魂深处。

被呼唤名字的男人紧紧闭上眼，被绑住的双手动了动，搭着松本的手，移到了自己脖颈处。

松本模糊察觉到他的意图，忙想收回去，却被大野反手握住手腕，直拉到自己的喉咙上方。

他能摸到大野的呼吸与脉搏，他能感觉到这具身体的一切此刻都掌握在他手中。只要他稍一施力，就能轻而易举地阻止所有事物的逝去，为这一切画上干脆利落的休止符。

松本的呼吸剧烈地颤抖起来。他看着爱人睁开眼，这个夜晚里第一次与他对上视线。那双总是温柔微笑着的眼睛里，此刻只有属于其他人的绝望和祈求。

他的拇指按在男人的喉结上，无所适从的闷绝令他无法控制手臂的痉挛，最终，背负的情感压倒了他的肩膀，将他眼中的泪水震了下去。

微凉的液体砸在男人脸上。大野眨眨眼，看向松本，如梦初醒般扬起手腕环住对方，将松本拉下来，紧紧抱住他。

“对不起、对不起、”

大野的啜泣声针扎一般刺在松本的脖颈间。

“……对不起……”

走进摄影棚，有工作人员认出他，睁大双眼看看周围，向旁边的人小声确认。

松本对那些或好奇或异样的注视视若无睹，安静站在布景外，眺望被编剧导演围住的大野。他的伴侣此刻正安静地听着指示，偶尔点点头，没有注意到这边。

松本向相叶确认过，今天是大野最后一场戏，拍椋自杀的部分。他无法放下心中的惶然，想尽办法挤出时间来剧组观察大野的情况。

视线焦点的人已经进入了角色。松本只在预告片中看过与大野共生的“椋”，近距离注视下，那一夜恳念自己完结这一切的魂灵就伫立在那里，手指捻起轻放的动作也好，睫毛垂下闪动的角度也好，没有一丁点大野的影子。

“松本桑？”

松本回过神，看向走近他的导演。对方惊讶地问：“我之前听您的秘书说您可能会来，我还以为是等最后杀青，也没过来打招呼。”

松本摇摇头，“是我冒昧打扰了。不必介意。”

“二位感情真好啊。松本桑这样的大忙人居然会抽出时间专门来剧组。”

他笑了笑，没有正面回应。

导演寒暄了几句，回到人堆里，坐到摄像机后，又对灯光摄像等人下了几句指示。

布景中央的男人手中握着麻绳，烛光与补光灯映在他身上，周遭的声音仿佛已经被他隔断，骚动喧闹中，只有他周身缠绕着沉静的空气。

松本的指尖不自觉扣进衣袖的布料中。

他会在这里见证那个占据了大野身体的灵魂迎接他的救赎。

“——Cut！”

工作人员走上前，拍拍男人的肩膀。大野缓慢地眨着眼，看着周围的人微笑着捧着花束递过来，思考仍像被投放进迷雾缭绕的深山中一样，辨不出天地明暗。

“大野桑的拍摄到今天为止！恭喜，辛苦了！”

导演带头鼓起掌。

——结束了？

大野恍惚地接过花束，陪其他人鼓掌，头脑昏昏沉沉，身体则轻忽许多，仿佛有什么东西随着他人的微笑和祝贺一点点从他体内消失。轻松与无可挽回的丧失感让他摇摇欲坠。

他无意识地抬起头，视线自然地被人群中某个身影吸引，看着对方明亮温和的双眼，模糊他思考的迷雾终于散去，其下是一片燃烧殆尽的残骸。

几次呼吸过去，他终于找回自己的存在。

大野握住花束，从那个人身上移开眼，对镜头露出笑容。

夏季SP电视剧的上篇引起了巨大反响，网络上针对故事和角色的讨论持续了一整个星期，下篇放送时的瞬间收视率达到了年内目前为止最高。

讨论中不乏对大野演技的评价，也有说不愧是经验者的揶揄。

然而外界的风言风语此刻影响不到大野。男人在工作室里泡了两个星期，始终专注在自己的创作上。

松本推开房门时，看见的就是大野坐在梯子上专心画画的情景。

画纸的尺寸属于规格外，能盖住整面墙。松本走到大野的梯子附近，仰头看他专心致志地刻画细节的模样。

大野低下头，没有放下手里的调色盘和画笔，手肘搭着松本的肩膀以维持平衡，爬下几阶，与松本对视：“回来啦。”

松本亲亲他眼角：“嗯。”

“这次去的是哪儿来着？”

“加利福尼亚。有点事。”松本简短地回答完，又抬起头，难掩惊艳地看向大野的画：“画了多久？比我走之前丰富了好多。”

大野眯起眼，害羞地笑了笑，放下手中的工具，抱过来，在松本耳边蹭了蹭，突然啊了一声：“正好，你有时间吗？我想出去一趟，画具不够用了。”

“明天吧。一会儿我要开会，今天可能没法陪你。”

大野点点头，手依旧环在松本腰上。

怀中的温度染着颜料和家的气味。松本闭上双眼，安然与温暖柔柔地抚慰着他的心脏。

电话铃声不合时宜地响起。松本在心里啧了一声。大野拍拍他的手臂，转身去房间另一边的桌子上找手机。

松本跟在他身后，不依不饶地重新抱上去。大野嘴角翘着，拍了拍松本搁在自己肩膀上的脑袋，点开了播放键。

电话那边传来相叶的声音：“喂喂？大野桑？”

“是我。怎么了？”

“这两天你找时间来公司一趟。该谈下一次签约的事了。”

松本立刻感觉到怀中的人身体一僵。

“如果你没有解约的意愿，合约会自动更新，再持续4年。另外，要解约需要正当理由。要是你不来公司讨论这件事，合约也会自动更新。”

“……”

大野微微握紧手机，说道：“嗯。我知道了。谢谢你。”

卧室里的手机始终响个不停。松本无奈地从电脑屏幕上移开视线，看向坐在沙发上的大野：“不去接吗？”

大野嗯了一声，继续捣鼓手里的铁丝和羽毛。

松本大概能猜到打电话的是谁，又提醒了大野一句：“还有3天就到16号了。”

“我知道。”大野应了一句。

距离自动更新合约还剩3天。

也许大野目前的回避是在思考该拿出什么理由解约。想到这一点，松本忍不住叹了口气。

他比谁都清楚这段时间大野有多不想站在摄像头前。比起被簇拥着推到台前，大野更喜欢沉浸在他自己的世界里。个人活动与组合不同，遇事没人照应，但不受拘束或限制。

松本敲着键盘，手机屏幕突然一亮。他注意到通知里的几个关键字，皱起眉，走到沙发前，按开了电视机。

大野疑惑地看着他，直到电视被转到某个频道，他的注意力才被屏幕吸引过去。

“毕竟现在他已经和事务所社长建立了Partnership关系，就算解约，今后生活也会比作为普通艺人的我们安定多了吧。”

主持人听了嘉宾的话，点点头，手移到松本的照片上：“JEW是家族企业，如果松本没有孩子，应该会由他姐姐的孩子继承公司。”

“没错。在他们公开关系之前，这些风险应该都已经被考虑过了。也有情报提到有领养的可能性。”

松本恼火地叹出一口浊气。电视里的“评论家们”犹在高谈阔论：“说到底，他们的关系对大野来说是绝对有利的。如果他继续艺能活动，有这层关系在，今后他的事业一定是一帆风顺的。如果他解约，生活质量也比他以前高多了。”

“谁不希望这种灰姑娘一般的好事发生在自己身上呢。”女主持人暧昧一笑。

“……”

大野抬起头，问松本：“这次又是什么？”

松本把手机递给他：“说你目前还没有续约的事。应该是公司内部泄露的消息，回去我查查。”

“……算了。”大野翻了翻报道，把手机还给他：“明天我跟相叶桑说一声，就当自动续约吧。”

松本眉头紧锁：“什么？”

“总不能解约，然后真的像他们说的那样让你养我一辈子吧。”

大野轻笑了两声，平静道：“就算我去做其他工作，身上的标签也撕不掉了。而且还会伤害至今为止一直支持我的人。”

“你……你想留在这里吗？”

大野惊讶地抬起眼，看向一脸复杂的松本。

一时间，他甚至产生了某种错觉，仿佛时间回到几年前，松本与他坐在办公室里，对他说只要踏出这一步，就没法再回头。

牢笼之外，是无数一叶障目的随意诋毁。观众们对着笼中鸟叫好喝彩，待其失去娱乐价值即散去，寻找下一只提供欢嚣热闹的赏玩品。

然而谁不是笼中人？谁不是其他生命的看客？谁不曾当过缠绕另一个生命的枷锁？

“……没关系的。”

大野对着松本露出与曾经别无二致的微笑。

“我不想否定这些年，也不想否定经历过这些年后现在的自己。所以没关系。”

“——我不会逃的。”

不管未来会发生什么，都是他自己选择面对的。

松本沉默地看着他，一步步走近，握住他的手，拇指摩挲着他无名指上的戒指。

“大野桑。”松本平缓而坚定地开口道：“这个世界对于我们所有人来说都是一个笼子。人们会通过笼子的缝隙观察我们，期待我们的一举一动。”

他抬起眼，与大野对视。

“但是这个笼子要比你想象中大很多。”

“也许一开始它很狭窄，这个空间以及周围的视线会让你无所适从。但只要你踏出第一步，就会发现笼子的大小是随你的意愿而变化的。”

“人们的视线会跟随你，喜怒哀乐会由你左右，为你俘虏、愿意停留在你的笼子周围的人会越来越多。”

“你永远无法逃离这个牢笼，但你可以选择将整片天空、整个世界纳入你的笼中。你会有更自由更宽广的舞台。”

大野注视着松本的双眼。

这个信任他、支持他、陪伴他的人眼中的力量从未改变过，永远那么坚定，那么耀眼。

大野闭上双眼，在一片晦暗中，是并不确切的身影。

那么在松本眼里呢？在这个人眼中，究竟映出的是大野怎样的将来？

他看向松本的眼底，在那里，他自己所见的不确切多了几分清晰。

他想成就这个人看到的未来。

大野站到松本面前，静静环住他的肩膀。

这个拥抱庄重如同他们对彼此交换的誓言。

【尾声】

“哦哦哦！！”

耳机里突然传来一阵喧闹。松本挑起眉，看向电脑屏幕。

站在船上的男人拍着手凑到其他渔师身边，负责收杆和捞网的人各自忙着。大野看着海面上活蹦乱跳的鰹鱼，连连鼓着掌。

明明不是他自己钓的，情绪也这么高涨。松本笑了笑，把直播间窗口调大，看大野抓着那条鱼抖来抖去地冲镜头一比划。

直播间的评论功能没有开放。收看人数瞬间涨了三千。不过大野正在兴头上，估计也不会在意数字的变化。

那之后几人又钓到了不少鱼，做了刺身和海鲜丼，吃饱喝足，天色早已完全黑了下去。

松本这边是上午。他马上要去开会，整理了一下桌面，听到耳机里传来大野的笑声。

“今天收获很丰盛呢。离日本太远了，没法带回国，我们会在这边把钓来的鱼解决掉的。”

男人对着镜头嘿嘿笑着比了个v字。

“下一站是哪儿来着……哦、”有工作人员提醒，大野恍然大悟地点点头：“西班牙。嗯——不知道会钓到什么呢？单纯去街上走走逛逛也挺有意思吧？到时候再说。”

“那今天的直播就到这里啦。再过一个月我就回日本了。”大野脱下手套，对镜头摆了摆手。“再见。”

他指尖闪烁着些微光芒。松本会意一笑，关掉了已经转为静止画面的直播间。

那是大野给他的留言，是只有他们二人会懂的讯息。

他们的命运早已紧密相连，生命中有着专属于对方的一部分。

我会回到你身边，正如你会尊重我的离去、等待我的归帆。

我们会见证彼此所有的未来。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦(ง •̀_•́)ง文里应该不少地方都写得很明显了。这篇被我塞了很多很多私货与寄托进来。我自己写得很开心，不过最后已经不怎么像在谈恋爱了😅番外会写点梗。另外下一篇也已经在路上了，是很激♂烈的长篇车文，大概会开搞后直接上锁，有需要的姑娘请去看说明注册AO3账号。  
感谢所有评论与点kudos的姑娘，爱你们（比心）


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点梗的远距离，我尽力了（死）其他故事可能以后会有更用♂力的  
正文不像谈恋爱结果番外傻白甜到我自己都觉得没眼看的程度，大家看个乐就好（捂脸（虽然我知道大多数人看文应该还是想看傻白甜（含泪躺平）  
另外重新修了一遍全文。如果有愿意重看的姑娘在我会很开心❤️

【番外】注：时间约为原文结尾一年后。

——好闲啊……

周三的上午，大野躺在床上，双目散漫地望着天花板，内心深处懒洋洋地叹了口气。

他一向不喜欢闲散度过假日，平时工作繁忙，所有的期待和兴奋全攒到休息，钓鱼也好画画也好遥控飞机也好，可做的事太多，只会让人感叹休息时间太短。

然而此刻，久违的假期，明媚的上午，他正躺在床上，对着空荡荡的房间，刻意抻长了声音，感慨道：“好——闲——啊……”

没人回应。

大野撅起嘴，在柔软的床垫上翻滚了半周，侧脸埋进床单里，双手漫无边际地摸索。

双人床本就宽广，只有他一个人躺在上面，空旷得令他觉得自己过于渺小。

摸不到松本的体温。大野眉头一拧，不管不顾地翻起身，一把将松本的枕头抓进怀中，脸埋进枕头套里，吸了口混着洗发水和柔软剂味道的空气。

和他自己身上的气味也没什么不同。意识到这一点，大野红了脸，继续皱着眉，重新一头栽下去。

好闲。

好想见他。

距离松本出发去德国已经过去了将近一周时间。伴侣的远行并不少见，但这次不太一样。松本出国前，大野刚刚开完人生第二次演唱会。之前的三个月，他一直为了这件事忙碌。如松本所愿，这次他参与了一部分制作，负责了一段大野独舞时的背景演出，从光影特效到服装选择全经他手。尽管由于各种原因，松本不能出现在幕后工作人员的名单里，但他为了这几分钟的演出效果付出的辛苦，大野都看在眼里。

大野原以为这三个月过去以后，自己能和松本享受一下轻松的二人世界，没想到松本突然接到德国合作方的邀请，演唱会结束的第二天就离开了家。

三个月了。大野以头抢床。整整三个月，他和松本一次都没做过。

爱人顾虑他的身体，担心他太辛苦，以大野简直佩服得五体投地的自制力无视了一次又一次邀请。唯一差点破功的一回，也仅仅做到了腿交，再更亲密的，不论大野怎么引诱，松本都没给他。

大野很少见到松本工作时的模样。他偶尔会去社长办公室，但那时候松本通常是西装革履，坐在办公桌前，对着电脑和文件夹删删写写。负责演出时的松本则截然不同，戴着眼镜帽子，与其他工作人员围在会议桌和白板前，听取各种意见，沉吟片刻，转头看看大野，问他怎么想。

即使知道不合时宜，但每次看见松本那副模样，大野总会心痒，想去亲他的唇角，看他严肃的表情被苦笑和宽纵缓和成更加放松自然的样子。

正因是看不惯的景色，才格外吸引人。仿佛他与松本站在同样的起点，作为一个团队，共同思考该如何为观众呈现专属于他们的风景。

然而当大野躲到松本的身影里偷偷凑上去时，松本总是推着他额头，把他按回去。

“等结束再说。”松本会安慰地摸摸他的鬓角，低声加上这么一句。

然而现在结束了，大野还是欲求不满地躺在这张空荡荡的床上。

“……”

那个笨蛋。

大野抱着怀里的枕头，眼前再次浮现出松本的模样。

那段演出准备完毕后，松本回归正常生活，大野继续专心练舞，相对松本忙一些，每天回到家，倒头便睡。偶尔清晨想上厕所，起得早了，能听见浴室里的水声和压抑的低吟，低喃着他的名字。其中包含的热情，哪怕隔了这么久，再次想起，还是会让大野陷入麻痹般的燥热。

演唱会最终日那天也是，一大早，松本的情绪像糅杂了太多的喜悦和激动，送他去会场时，嘴角始终挂着灿烂的笑意。结果当天晚上大野回到休息室，迎来的却是一个失落到身影都虚幻了许多的松本，还有他第二天清晨就要去机场的消息。

大野摸摸靠在自己小腹的松本的头，暗中想他这样露骨的情绪起伏真是可爱得要命。

“要去几天？”大野低声问。

“两个星期……”松本的鼻尖拱进大野衣装上身的缝隙间，被大野面红耳赤着拍了下头。他长长地、恼恨地叹了口气：“今天晚上你还要休息……可恶、早知道当初我就不忍了。”

其实大野可以陪松本胡闹一晚上，但他的确累了几天，而且一旦当晚刹不住闸，第二天松本早起也不方便，所以他只能揉揉松本的头发，安慰他说我等你回来。

那天夜里，大野姑且帮松本用手做了一次。结束时，爱人眼里明显还残留着不满足，将他拉过去甜腻地接吻。可惜大野实在困过头了，脑袋一缺氧，迷迷糊糊便睡了过去。

好想见他。

想听听他的声音，看看他的笑容，想牵住他的手，与他说些没营养的话，想倒在这张属于他们的床上互诉衷肠，一遍又一遍确认对彼此的爱意。

……欲求不满过头，连想法都开始变得少女了。

大野对自己苦笑，稍撑起身体，准备下床找点吃的。

等松本回来，让他带自己去高级餐厅好了，选店由大野来，预约就交给松本。

大野胡思乱想着一周后的事，走到冰箱前，一手拉开门，一手伸进去，抓了个保鲜盒，再拿出来，冰箱内的灯光刚好晃到他左手无名指上的装饰。

大野一愣，收回手，盯着那枚戒指看了许久。

举行结婚式那天，松本另外送了他一枚镶着巨大钻石的戒指。大野没敢问价钱，他总觉得一旦问了，就会产生不得不把自己带上一家老小全卖给松本的罪恶感。

虽然光看那场婚礼，他也会产生同样的感觉。

当时松本卯足了劲要把结婚式往豪华搞。其实，他们的关系证明已经得到批准，结婚式不过走个过场，不举办也无所谓。也可能是因为之前发生的那些事，以及不相关人士对两人关系的质疑，让松本产生了什么逆反心理，筹划婚礼期间，松本态度之严谨气势之磅礴，令身为另一位新人的大野不禁怀疑自己到底是不是这场盛宴的当事人之一。

大野有心帮松本分担些，然而当他看见松本光是当天两人着装的计划书就写了足足20页时，所有的体贴便全化成了精神上的支持。

开玩笑，那种从服装契合度、配合当天时间光线变化更改穿着顺序、首饰摆放位置有多少讲究、什么时间见什么人的衔接和更衣时间安排等等，全都事无巨细考虑周全的计划书，让大野把整个DIESEL包下来研究一年他都写不出来。

而且松本对一切都乐在其中，尤其在领大野去试衣服的时候，他的热情简直空涨到前所未有的高度。明明只要把之前订好的礼服带走便是，松本却硬是要拉着大野把其他服饰也试一遍。

大野拉开帘子：“这件呢？”

松本微笑：“好看。留着吧，换下一件。”

大野只好从服务员手上接过另一套礼服，转身回到更衣室，过一会儿，再拉开帘子：“这个？”

松本继续微笑：“很适合，也留着。下一件。”

“这件？”

“嗯嗯不错，留下吧。”

“……这一套呢？”

“也很好。”

“…………”

“这件也不错。和那些放一起。”

眼看着店里的礼服快被搬空，大野终于忍不住了：“你确定这件也要留下吗？”

他拽着自己身上绿底白色波点西装的下摆，无奈地看着松本。

然而伴侣今天的滤镜似乎带的是溺爱款，笑得无比温柔道：“你穿着又可爱又好玩的，不是挺好的吗？”

“……”

大野在心里捶地：交往之前那个理性冷静的松本去哪儿了？

而且自己还觉得这样的松本也很可爱。他在心里又一捶。

于是事态就演变成了松本宠着大野，而大野放任松本宠着自己的情况。直到店员冷汗涔涔地走上前，对松本道歉说婚纱裙只提供给女性顾客试穿，这个旁人看上去傻气无比的循环才终于告一段落。

不行，想到结婚式的事，他又想见松本了。

大野用力摇摇头，从保鲜盒里拿出三明治。手上的戒指是他送给松本的那一枚。当时松本还对他不戴自己送的钻戒很不满，后来一次情事中，他自己那枚戒指上面的装饰把大野大腿划了道口子，从此，松本也把那钻戒封了起来，只在两人同时出席的公开场合佩戴。

他草草吃完一餐，坐到沙发上，又开始无所事事。

可做的事很多，但他提不起劲。看看手机，已经是10点。大野想了想，查了下日本与德国的时差，松本那边应该是深夜2点左右。

他慢腾腾地按了条“睡了吗”的消息发过去，不过两分钟，app界面便一闪换成通话邀请。

大野划开通话键，黏糊糊地打着招呼：“喂？松本桑？”

松本低声笑了笑，“嗯，是我。怎么突然打电话来了？”

“……嗯、就…想听听你的声音。”大野吞吞吐吐地回答了，确认道：“现在在忙吗？如果忙的话我就不打扰你了。”

“还好，我刚从外面回来，喝了些红酒，正睡不着呢，你就打电话来了。”

大野想象着此时松本倒在床上，发丝微微散乱，眼中带着微醺倦意的样子，双腿在沙发上蹭了蹭，说道：“辛苦了。明天要早起吗？”

“明天中午要出去，可能比平时晚起一两个小时。你在做什么呢？”

“我正坐在沙发上想你呢。”

大野嘿嘿笑了两声，一点没觉得不好意思。松本那边沉默了两秒，无奈地笑笑：“想我做什么？不是休息日吗？现在……那边应该是上午？去忙你的事吧。”

“我忙得很，要忙着想你现在穿什么、几点洗了澡、现在身上是不是酒店沐浴露的味道。”

听着电话那边的默然，大野偷笑了一阵，心情前所未有的愉快。

算是回敬松本之前三个月对他种种邀请的无视。大野刚想挂断电话，松本却突然开口道：“我也在想你。”

听到松本温情平静的声音，大野心头一跳。

于是他就错失了在这个节骨眼挂断电话以隔绝后面那些词句的机会。

“我在想你接吻时是什么表情，被我抚摸时会发出怎样的声音，即将高潮时身体紧绷着、里面夹紧我的感觉——”

“——？！！”

电话那边还在继续述说。大野已经僵成块面红耳赤的石头，手机仿佛都升了几度，拿在他手里，烫得让他想一把丢开。

“我出发前就不该忍耐的，看见你睡着了，没忍心做下去。还记得上次的角色扮演吗？我应该像那次一样，抛开所有理性，不管你怎么求情，都不放开你。”

大野颤巍巍地看了眼自己的下身。它记得比大野清，由松本的话回忆起当时的景象，已经兴奋地抬起了头，在运动裤上撑起了些空间。

说是角色扮演，其实更像一场由调侃引发的游戏。大野偶然看到网上对他们关系的嘲讽，笑着对松本提起，说有人说他现在吃住都在松本家，除了工作，大门不出二门不迈（那时他还没有开始钓鱼），活像被霸道总裁金屋藏娇。

松本故作严肃地点点头：“下次我们去夏威夷潜水，拍照放周刊志上，就不会有人说我在‘藏’你了。”

大野笑得打滚，说那又要有人笑话说你包养我。

“……你想试试吗？”

大野没听懂他的意思，疑惑地看向松本。对方由上而下看着他，眼里是恶作剧一般意味深长的笑意。

被总裁包养的感觉，想试试吗？

那天两人玩得有点过火。一开始，大野总难以进入角色。他看见松本的脸就想笑，尤其是双方面对面贴近时，总会因为违和感喷笑出来。松本比他先找到感觉，一边在他耳边诱哄着说些关于今后工作的话，一边在他身上摸索。

设定上是小明星为了前途不得不委身于社长，配合他的一切需求。被折腾了两次以后，大野开始断断续续叫停，松本并没有理他，笑着说为今后上镜作练习，拿了台摄像机来，手指埋进刚才容纳自己的地方，在大野的哭求声中，用摄像机录下他高潮时的表情，又重新插了进去。

大野被他弄晕了几次，后来从松本拍的视频里看见自己当时的痴态，差点没砸了他的电脑。

“你记得吗？当时自己是怎么哭着一遍遍喊我‘松本桑松本桑’的？平时你想射的时候会叫我的名字，所以我印象很深。”

松本的声音仿佛捧在大野侧脸的手掌，在他耳边暧昧地划动。大野不自觉地轻叹出一息湿润的热气，低声道：“润……”

“对，就是这个声音。”松本沉沉地笑了一声：“想到我平时怎么碰你了吗？”

先确认温度与质感一般地握住，上下滑动，拇指在顶端揉动，配合着逐渐涌出的透明的体液，律动的速度也逐渐加快——

“……呃、嗯…”

大野喘息着，双腿互相磨蹭，想象着平时松本抚慰自己的方式，身体的热量迅速集中到下身。他颤抖着手，将指尖探进裤腰，隔着内裤，握住自己灼热的器官，身体瞬间弹了起来。

“啊、哈……润、润——”

电话那边传来些压抑的叹息声，回应般轻轻念着他的名字。

“润君……想接吻、”

大野的舌头软塌塌地发着“kiss”的音，像因为爱人不在身边而很委屈似的。松本听见他的声音，知道现在大野的眉头正不满地揪着，只能放下矜持，对着听筒凭空吻了一下。

大野的喘息声慢慢变得软而甜。衣物与沙发罩摩擦的声音混合他的呼吸，看不见任何景象的焦虑，以及由此衍生出的更加香艳的幻想令松本难耐地扯开衬衫纽扣，解开了自己的皮带。

这声响传到大野耳中。电光火石间，大野几乎看到松本压在自己身上，再也无法克制眼中的欲火，与他纠缠在一起。

他闷哼一声，手机掉到耳边，另一只手伸到身体后方，指尖生涩地挤进穴口。

没有润滑，燥热令他满头大汗，想不起这些步骤与平时究竟差了什么，只觉得发疼发酸的不适应是源自身边缺少了熟悉的温度。

他的手混乱地活动着，汗水与眼角的泪水一同滑落。

“润君、润、……唔…不够——你进来……我……”

“……智”

听见松本声音的一刹那，大野的身体突然窜过一束电流，呼吸与动作戛然而止，背脊紧绷，手中的器官吐出了几股粘稠的液体。

他胸口起伏着，精液黏在内裤上，触感微妙。男人吸了吸鼻子，体内的空虚感丝毫没有得到缓解。

但是再这么做下去也没用，他缺的不是自我抚慰，而是来自伴侣的陪伴和疼爱。

“润君……”大野吸吸鼻子，“你什么时候回来啊？”

电话另一边的声响似乎也告一段落，松本一边喘息，一边无奈道：“不是说了还有一周吗？”

大野继续用他有些哑的声音软绵绵地撒娇：“不能早点回来吗？”

他知道这声音对松本很有效。电话另一边的人勉强咳了两声，说道：“家里不是有……玩具吗？你看情况，忍不了了就自己做。”

大野干巴巴地回答：“不是润君我就射不出来。”

“………”

大野乘胜追击道：“是你把我变成这样的，你要负责。”

“………………大野智你给我等着。”

听筒那边传来一阵咬牙切齿的声音。大野权当没听出松本话中的威胁之意，刻意曲解道：“嗯！那我等你回来！”

说罢，他便挂断了电话。

放下手机，大野懒懒地倒在沙发靠背上，盘算起刚才的对话对解决他的问题究竟会有多大帮助。

如果松本明天不回来，那就给他发一段自己自慰的视频吧。大野默默想。

与松本在一起这么久，这是他第一次任性说想让松本更改工作日程。松本可能会谅解他，也可能不会，反正对于此时此刻的大野而言，等待伴侣未来的怒气与“惩罚”也是一种近乎折磨的甜蜜。

——可恶。以后我绝对不要当等人的那一个。

他一头埋进靠垫间，忿忿地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有评论与kudos，谢谢你们给为爱发电选手提供催产素（鞠躬）


End file.
